Fruto de la traición
by maxposter021
Summary: Bella Swan Vivía Felizmente con su hija Rosali hasta que esta es secuestrada, por lo cual no le queda mas remedio que pedirle ayuda a Edward Vulturi el hombre al cual odiaba con la misma intensidad que una vez amo.
1. Capitulo 1

**L**ondres. Mansión cercana a Hyde Park. Hora: las 17:45 p.m. Seis horas después del suceso. La tensión en el salón de la mansión era tal que se podía casi tocar. La gente estaba de pie en pequeños grupos. Unos hablaban en voz baja, preocupados, mien tras otros, callados, rompían de vez en cuando a llorar. Se oían voces reconfortantes. Otros se mantenían aparte del resto, de pie o sentados, ejerciendo sobre sí mismos un férreo autocontrol que los obligaba a permanecer in móviles y en silencio.  
Esperando.  
Bella era de estos últimos. Estaba sola, sentada en uno de los sofás, y su aspecto era sereno, tranquilo. Miraba la pálida alfombra bajo sus pies en apariencia incons ciente de todo lo que la rodeaba.  
Pero no era en absoluto inconsciente de lo que la ro deaba. Ni estaba tranquila. A cada instante cada ruido reverberaba en su cabeza como un escalofrío. Estaba ahí sentada sin moverse, muy quieta y con la espalda recta porque sabía que si se movía, aunque sólo fuera un mús culo, toda su entereza, ganada con tanto esfuerzo, se vendría abajo.  
De hecho ya había ocurrido. Cuando le dieron la no ticia, su reacción inicial había sido la de sentirse horro rizada, fuera de sí. Entonces intentaron llevarla a la cama, intentaron darle tranquilizantes para sacarla de su estado atormentado y hacer que se durmiera para que se olvidara de la situación  
Pero ella se había negado. Por supuesto que se había negado. ¿Cómo podía ninguna mujer, se preguntó, nin guna madre refugiarse en el sueño en un momento como ése?  
Como su reacción había sido alarmante y necesita ban algo tangible de qué ocuparse ella se había conver tido en la candidata perfecta para recibir las atenciones de todos. Y como sabía que no tenía fuerzas para opo nerse a ellos al tiempo que controlaba los miles de te mores que surgían en su interior se había visto obligada a calmarse, había fingido que conseguía dominarse y había tomado asiento en el sofá, en el que llevaba ya ho ras sentada. Horas...  
Esperando.  
Como todos los demás.  
Esperando al hombre que debía llegar y hacerse cargo de la situación.  
Le habían dicho que estaba de camino. Como si esa información pudiera hacerla sentirse mejor. No se sentía mejor. Nada podía hacerla sentirse mejor. Nada  
Así que se quedó sentada, inmóvil, con los ojos marrones mirando para abajo para que nadie pudiera ver lo que ocurría en su interior. Se concentró en permanecer en calma mientras los demás, llenos de ansiedad, eran in capaces de ver cómo su camisa negra de manga larga y sus pantalones ajustados acentuaban la tensión de su rostro pálido. Tampoco parecían darse cuenta de que es taba sentada tan recta porque el susto mantenía agarro tada su espina dorsal como si fuera de hierro, ni de que sus manos, agarradas la una a la otra sobre el regazo, es taban tensas y frías de modo que era imposible separar las.  
Pero al menos no se acercaban a ella. Al menos no intentaban reconfortarla murmurando palabras inútiles que ninguna madre quería oír en un momento como aquél. Al menos la dejaban estar sola.  
De pronto, el sonido de neumáticos en la grava del camino que daba acceso a la casa hizo que todos se sobresaltaran y prestaran atención. Bella no se movió. Ni siquiera levantó la cabeza.  
Había ruido de voces en la entrada. Una sobresalía de entre las demás, profunda, dura y autoritaria. El aire de la habitación comenzó a helarse.  
Entonces se oyeron pisadas firmes y precisas cami nando hacia la puerta cerrada del salón. Al abrirse por fin todos se dieron la vuelta fijando su mirada expec tante en el hombre que apareció en el umbral.  
Sin embargo, Bella mantuvo los ojos fijos en la al fombra. Contaba cuidadosamente las rosas diminutas de su dibujo.  
Alto, delgado, piel morena, cabello negro y múscu los tensos, llevaba una camisa blanca, corbata negra y un traje gris de seda caro que le sentaba como todo buen traje debe sentar. La nariz larga, fina y dura, la boca sen sual y decidida. Y los ojos desafiantes y fríos como los de un cazador, dorados, como un tigre. Fríos como sus rasgos. Un hombre de piedra.  
Estuvo de pie, firme en el umbral durante un mo mento, durante unos segundos eternos, irradiando un poder y una fuerza en la habitación que hizo que todos contuvieran el aliento. Sus ojos extraños se fijaban en un rostro ansioso y luego en otro, observando la escena por entero y sin reconocer a nadie en particular. La chica joven sentada junto a la ventana dejó escapar un suspiro cuando él fijo su vista en ella. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos, hinchados, se quedaron mirándolo como si estuviera suplicando por su vida. Fríamente, sin prestar atención, caminó por la habitación. Hasta que sus ojos tropezaron con Bella, sentada sola, en su inmenso es plendor, con la cabeza baja e inconsciente de todo.  
Entonces le ocurrió algo a sus ojos. Nadie supo exac tamente qué pero todos los que lo vieron sintieron un escalofrío. Comenzó a caminar con gracia y soltura. Sin volver a mirar por segunda vez a nadie caminó y cruzó la alfombra parando justo delante de ella.  
-Bella -dijo en voz baja.  
Ella no se movió. Sus ojos se fijaron en los zapatos de piel fabricados artesanalmente que tapaban en ese momento el trozo de alfombra que había estado obser vando, pero aparte de eso no dio muestras de ser cons ciente de su presencia.  
-Bella -volvió a repetir de nuevo con un tono de voz más autoritario.  
En esa ocasión sí obtuvo respuesta. Las pestañas de Bella vibraron y poco a poco sus párpados comenzaron a levantarse deslizándose por las largas y poderosas pier nas, por el torso tenso de músculos sólidos cubiertos por la camisa blanca que no conseguía esconder la abundan cia de vello negro ni la piel, tersa de satén.  
Alcanzó a ver el cuello, moreno y tirante. Luego el mentón, rígido, la sombra de una línea que esculpía a la perfección la boca. La nariz, fina y recta, masculina. Las mejillas, tersas con el lustre de la seda propia de las pie les bien cuidadas. Y por último los ojos. Su mirada azul ausente se fijó en los ojos dorados de cazador de aquel hombre al que hubiera deseado no volver a ver.  
¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, Se preguntó Bella. Hacía ya dos años que no lo veía, casi tres. Había cam biado muy poco. ¿Y por qué iba a cambiar? Se pre guntó. Él era Edward Vulturi, un hombre importante, poderoso. Un hombre rico que podía mantener casas en calles de prestigio de todas las capitales importantes del mundo. Un ser humano al que todos prestaban su zala mera atención, nacido para ostentar el poder, criado para ostentar el poder y acostumbrado al poder. Cuando él fruncía el ceño, la gente se inclinaba ante él.  
Un hombre que lo tenía todo; buen aspecto, un cuerpo impresionante. ¿Por qué iban a cambiar eso tres insignificantes años?, Se preguntó. Él poseía los rasgos divinos de un hombre de fábula: el pelo tan negro que brillaba con reflejos azules a la luz, la nariz tan arro gante que era incapaz de pedir perdón, la boca firme, resuelta, perfectamente dibujada en una estructura ósea esculpida en la misma piedra privilegiada de los héroes. Y por último los ojos. Sus ojos eran los de un león, los de un tigre, los de una pantera negra.  
Eran los ojos de un depredador duro, frío y salvaje, cruel e incapaz de perdonar.  
Incapaz de perdonar, recapacitó.  
Si su boca hubiera estado hecha para perdonar hu biera sonreído, aunque hubiera sido amargamente.  
Él era el hombre que no perdonaba. Y ella la peca dora  
Era una lástima que ella viera la situación por com pleto del revés. Eso significaba que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a conceder ni lo más mínimo al otro. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a odiar menos al otro.  
Tres años, se repitió a sí misma. Tres años de silen cio y amargura. Y las cosas seguían igual, ocultas bajo la superficie pero exactamente igual. Y, a pesar de todo, en ese momento tenía el coraje de presentarse delante de ella y llamarla por su nombre como si fuera lo más natura] del mundo que lo hiciera.  
Pero no lo era. Y ambos lo sabían. Bella no estaba en condiciones de jugar al estúpido juego de humillados y ofendidos. No con él. No con el hombre al que una vez había amado. No con el hombre al que odiaba tanto como una vez amó.  
Apartó la vista de él bajando los ojos de nuevo a lo largo de toda la longitud de su cuerpo. No quería ver su hermoso rostro, su espléndido cuerpo, sus largas pier nas. No quería verlo.  
Entonces él habló, alto y claro, y toda la habitación tembló:  
-Fuera.  
No lo había dicho en un tono de voz elevado, pero no hubo ni una sola persona en la habitación que no lo en tendiera. Indiferente a todos ellos, inmóvil, se quedó de pie delante de Bella mientras esperaba a que la gente lle vara a cabo su orden.  
Todos se pusieron en acción reaccionando como ju guetes mecánicos. Las cabezas, los cuerpos, todos los miembros comenzaron a moverse de forma descordinada, en masa hacia la puerta. Había dos policías sin uniforme, un chofer uniformado, una niñera joven que lloraba con la cabeza enterrada en el pañuelo y el ama de llaves y su marido. También estaba el médico, al que habían llamado para que viera a la niñera y que al final se había quedado temiendo que Bella finalmente sufriera un shock. O quizá él le había pedido que se quedara.  
¿Quién lo sabía?, Se preguntó Bella, ¿y a quién le im portaba? A ella no, desde luego. Puede que otra gente agachara la cabeza al verlo, puede que otros obedecie ran sus despóticas órdenes sin rechistar, pero ella no. Nunca. Era sorprendente e incluso patético que un hom bre pudiera entrar así en un salón, dar un orden y conse guir que todos obedecieran sin necesidad de decir si quiera su nombre.  
Pero lo cierto era que ese hombre no era cualquier hombre. Ese hombre tenía tanto poder que podía entrar en cualquier salón de cualquier parte del mundo y exigir de inmediato la atención de todos. Era el hombre que había cerrado a cal y canto esa mansión y su jardín esca samente una hora después del incidente. Era una lástima que no la hubiera tenido cerrada así antes de que ocu rriera. Si lo hubiera hecho no estarían viéndose en ese momento, pensó Bella.  
La última persona que salió cerró la puerta. Bella es cuchó el clic y sintió como entre ellos se hacía el silen cio. El se fue y volvió escasos segundos después para sentarse a su lado y poner en sus manos un vaso presio nándolo contra sus labios y obligándola a beber.  
-Bebe -ordenó.  
El olor inconfundible del brandy invadió sus senti dos y casi la hizo marearse. Sacudió la cabeza y el pelo dorado, liso y largo se agitó en su espalda, entre ambos hombros. Pero él ignoró el gesto.  
-Bebe -repitió-. Estás tan pálida que asustas. Bebe o te obligaré yo a beber.  
No era una amenaza en vano. Eso quedó bien claro cuando su mano se elevó, larga y fuerte, agarrándola del mentón para forzarla a abrir la boca.  
Bebió y luego carraspeó al notar cómo el líquido ba jaba por su garganta como el fuego y sus pulmones con seguían por fin respirar frenéticos como si llevaran tiempo intentando hacerlo sin éxito.  
-Eso está mejor -murmuró él creyendo que había sido el brandy lo que le había hecho dar la bocanada de aire cuando lo cierto era que había sido su contacto el causante, un contacto que parecía cargado de electrici dad y que obligaba a cada milímetro de su cuerpo a re conocerlo-. Bebe un poco más.  
Ella bebió aunque sólo para ocultar el horror que sentía. Por él. Por ese hombre. Por el amargo hecho de que aún respondiera tan violentamente al contacto físico de un hombre que le había causado tanto dolor, tanta de silusión y tanta infelicidad.  
La obligó a beber varios tragos de brandy y por fin decidió que era suficiente. Sus dedos la soltaron y retiró el vaso. El licor había conseguido colorear ligeramente sus mejillas mientras que aquel contacto había puesto una nota de condena amarga en su mirada de ojos marrones.  
-¿Has sido tú? -exigió saber ella pronunciando la frase sin apenas vocalizar.  
Sin embargo él la oyó y la entendió. La forma en que se endurecieron sus ojos lo dejaba bien claro. Siguió ob servándola y escrutándola con frialdad y calma. Lo es taba negando con los ojos. Su expresión de dureza y ofensa exigía saber cómo se atrevía a pensar una cosa así.  
-Te odio -añadió ella-. Desprecio la tierra que pisas. Si le ocurre algo a mi niña, ten cuidado, Edward. Porque estoy dispuesta a atravesar con un cuchillo ese trozo de piedra que tienes en el pecho al que llamas corazón.  
El siguió sin responder. Ni siquiera reaccionó, lo cual era toda una novedad porque con su exagerado sentido de la ofensa personal no se tomaba nunca a broma las amenazas. Y ella había hablado en serio.  
-Cuéntame lo que ha ocurrido -dijo al fin con calma.  
Bella recordó de pronto el momento en que la niñera había entrado gritando: «Han secuestrado a Rose. Estába mos jugando en el parque cuando de repente han venido unos hombres corriendo y se la han llevado». Aquel re cuerdo la hacía estremecerse de angustia.  
-¡Sabes muy bien lo que ha pasado, eres un mons truo! -respondió con los ojos encendidos de furia, odio y amargura-. Ella es el recuerdo vivo de tu humillación así que decidiste quitarla de en medio, ¿no es eso?, ¿eh?  
Por el contrario los ojos dorados de él permanecie ron en calma, sin reaccionar. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, cruzó una pierna sobre la rodilla enseñando el tobillo y estiró el brazo por el respaldo del sofá estu diándola cuidadosamente.  
-Yo no he secuestrado a tu hija -afirmó.  
De inmediato Bella se dio cuenta de que no había di cho mi hija, ni siquiera nuestra hija.  
-Sí, la has secuestrado tú -respondió con plena segu ridad-. Según todos los indicios, ha sido una persona de tu calaña. Tu segundo nombre es vendetta. O debería serlo. Lo único que no comprendo es por qué no me han raptado a mí también.  
-Piénsalo -sugirió él-. Quizá con un poco de suerte puede que llegues a una conclusión inteligente.  
Bella se dio la vuelta. Odiaba mirarlo. Odiaba el cruel aspecto de indiferencia de su rostro arrogante. Estaban hablando nada menos que de la vida de su hija, y él es taba ahí, como si no ocurriera nada.  
-¡Dios, me pones enferma! -respiró apartándose de él y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana con los brazos cruza dos sobre el tenso cuerpo. Fuera, había instalado todo un muro de seguridad acordonando la propiedad: hom bres con teléfonos móviles, perros. De pronto Bella rió al verlo-. Así que has decidido montar todo un circo. ¿De verdad crees que vas a engañar a alguien con eso?  
-A ti no, evidentemente -se burló él entendiendo perfectamente sus palabras-. Sólo los he puesto ahí para contener a la prensa. Esa estúpida niñera estaba entre nada para actuar con diplomacia, pero en lugar de eso se puso a gritar para que todo el mundo en Londres se en terara -suspiró mostrando cierto enfado por primera vez-. Ahora ya todo el mundo sabe lo que ha ocurrido. Va a ser imposible recuperarla sin montar un escándalo.  
-¡Oh, Dios! ¿Por qué, Edward? -lloró desesperada-. ¡Sólo tiene dos años! No podía ser ninguna amenaza para ti. ¿Por qué te has llevado a mi niña?  
No lo vio moverse, pero sin embargo en un instante estuvo a su lado, junto a la ventana, y sus dedos volvían a producirle esa descarga eléctrica al tomarla de la bar billa para girar su cara.  
-No voy a volver a repetir esto, así que escúchame bien. Yo no he raptado a tu niña.  
-Alguien lo hizo -contestó con los ojos llenos de lá grimas-. ¿A quién conoces que pueda odiarla más que tú?.  
Él suspiró sin contestar. No podía negar la verdad de su acusación.  
-Ven y siéntate antes de que te caigas al suelo re donda -sugirió-. Vamos a...  
-¡No quiero sentarme! ¡Y no quiero que me toques! -se soltó con violencia. Los labios de Edward se endu recieron. Era un síntoma de que comenzaba a molestarle su falta de amabilidad-. ¿Quién, Edward? -repitió con dureza-. ¿Quién más podría querer quitarme a mi niña?  
-No a ti, sino a mí -contestó él con calma dándose la vuelta-. Han querido quitármela a mí.  
-¿A ti? -preguntó incrédula-. ¿Y por qué iban a que rer hacerte eso? ¡Tú no quieres a la niña!  
-Pero la gente no lo sabe.  
Bella se quedó helada al darse cuenta.  
-¿Quieres decir...?  
Tragó sin poder terminar la frase. Había confiado en que él hubiera sido el responsable. Estaba tan segura que la sola idea de que no fuera así, de que hubiera otra alternativa simplemente la desarmaba. De pronto un miedo nuevo le atenazó el pecho.  
-Soy un hombre poderoso y el poder trae enemigos...  
-Pero... ¡No! -sacudió la cabeza negando tal posibi lidad-. ¡No! Éste es un asunto de familia, lo sé. He ha blado con ellos...  
-¿Que tú has hablado con ellos? -se volvió para mi rarla con los ojos de depredador.  
-Por teléfono -asintió sintiéndose enferma al recor dar la conversación.  
-¿Cuándo?  
Su voz se había endurecido. No parecía gustarle el que ella pudiera darle una información de la que no tu viera noticia. Ofendía su sentido de la omnipotencia.  
-Una hora después de que la raptaran, más o menos. ¡Dijeron que tú sabrías qué hacer! -añadió desesperada mirándolo-. ¡Si lo sabes, hazlo, Edward! ¡Por el amor de Dios, hazlo!  
Él murmuró algo molesto y la agarró del brazo em pujándola para que volviera a sentarse en el sofá sin ob tener protesta alguna en esa ocasión.  
-Ahora escúchame -dijo sentándose a su lado-. Ne cesito saber qué dijeron exactamente, Sara. Y necesito saber cómo lo dijeron. ¿Comprendes?  
¿Comprender? Por supuesto que comprendía, se dijo Bella.  
-¡Lo que tú quieres es saber si eran sicilianos! Pues bien, sí lo eran. ¡Eran sicilianos, como tú! -lo acusó-. Reconocí perfectamente el acento. Era el mismo tono despreciativo con el que tratáis a todos los que no son como vosotros.  
-¿Hombre o mujer? -preguntó él sin hacer caso a sus comentarios.  
-Hombre.  
-¿Joven o mayor? ¿Podrías decirlo?  
-La voz estaba amortiguada, creo... creo que tenía algo puesto delante del auricular -contestó poniéndose una mano delante de la temblorosa boca.  
Él alcanzó su mano y la retiró con dureza para exigir su atención.  
-¿Hablaba en inglés?  
-Pero con acento siciliano -asintió-. Déjame...  
-¿Y qué dijo? -insistió ignorando su ruego-. ¿Qué dijo exactamente, Bella?  
Ella comenzó a temblar violentamente. Cerró los ojos. No quería recordar aquella conversación telefó nica que había confirmado sus peores miedos.  
-Tenemos a tu niña -repitió palabra por palabra. Sus dedos, helados, comenzaron a temblar de tal modo que él los estrechó en sus manos-. Por el momento está a salvo. Busca a Vulturi. Él sabrá qué hacer. Nos pondre mos en contacto de nuevo contigo a las siete y media... ¿Qué hora es? -preguntó confusa mirando a su alrede dor.  
-Shsh. Aún no son las seis -murmuró él intentando calmarla-. Concéntrate, Bella. ¿Dijeron algo más? ¿Oíste algo? ¿Voces, algún ruido de fondo, algo...?  
-No, nada -se soltó las manos para taparse la cara. Ni siquiera el llanto de su propia hija-. ¡OH, Dios! ¡Mi niña! ¡Mi pobre niña... la quiero aquí conmigo! -se dio la vuelta confusa y atormentada-. Conmigo, en mis bra zos... -añadió cruzando los brazos contra su pecho como si su hija ya estuviera con ella-. ¡OH, Dios, Edward, haz algo! ¡Haz algo!  
-Está bien, está bien, lo haré. Pero quiero saber por qué diablos nadie me había informado de esa conversación telefónica. ¿La grabasteis? La policía tiene interve nida esta línea telefónica. Tiene que estar grabada.  
-¿Es que tienes miedo de que alguien pueda recono cer la voz? -preguntó ella alarmada al verlo ponerse en pie-. ¿Adónde vas?  
-Voy a hacer algo al respecto -contestó él mirándola con expresión de indiferencia-. Tal y como tú me has pedido. Mientras tanto te sugiero que te retires a tu ha bitación y trates de dormir. Te mantendré informada de lo que ocurra.  
-Quieres decir que lo deje todo en tus manos.  
-Después de todo es para eso para lo que he venido -asintió él frío.  
Sí, se dijo Bella. Ésa era la única razón por la que ha bía vuelto  
-¿Dónde estabas?  
-En Nueva York.  
-¿En Nueva York? Pero si sólo hace seis horas que la...  
-Concorde... ¿Todavía sospechas que he sido yo quien la ha raptado?  
-Los dos sabemos que eres perfectamente capaz de hacerlo -contestó ella con el mentón bien alto y los ojos marrones fríos como los de él.  
-¿Y por qué iba a querer hacerlo? Ella no significa ninguna amenaza para mí.  
-¿No? Hasta que Edward Vulturi no consiga librarse de su esposa para casarse con otra Rose es la única here dera legítima. Haya sido él suficientemente viril o no para concebirla.  
Aquella provocación había ido demasiado lejos y ella lo sabía. De pronto, él se inclinó sobre ella con los dientes apretados. El miedo no la dejó ser enteramente consciente de la fragancia de su aftershave.  
-Ten cuidado, esposa, con lo que me dices.  
-Y ten cuidado tú. Procura traerme a mi hija sana y de una pieza, o si no atente a las consecuencias. Voy a arrastrar el nombre de Vulturi por todos los periódicos de cotilleo del mundo.  
Sus ojos se encendieron de nuevo como alumbrados por un relámpago.  
-¿Y qué les vas a contar? ¿Qué horrible crimen crees que puedes achacarme? ¿Es que no te he dado a ti y a tu hija todo lo que podíais desear? Mi casa, mi dinero... ¡hasta mi nombre!  
-¿Y por el bien de quién lo has hecho? -preguntó ella pensando que todo eso era legítimamente suyo-. Sólo por el tuyo, Edward. Por orgullo. ¡Por tu maldito orgullo siciliano!  
-¿Qué orgullo? -preguntó él de pronto poniéndose en pie-. Destrozaste mi orgullo cuando te llevaste a otro hombre a tu cama -por un momento Bella sintió cierta simpatía y pena por el hombre que había vivido tres años creyendo aquella mentira. Tenía razón: aunque lo que dijera no fuera cierto el solo hecho de que lo cre yera tenía que haber acabado con su orgullo-. ¡Ah! No quiero discutir ese tema. Me molesta. Me molesta in cluso tener que hablar contigo -añadió dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a grandes pasos hacia la puerta.  
-¡Edwrad! -lo llamó Bella esforzándose por ponerse en pie y detenerlo. Él se paró con la mano en el pica porte de la puerta pero sin darse la vuelta. Las lágrimas invadían las profundidades de sus ojos, esas profundi dades en las que guardaba el amor que un día había sen tido por él-. Edward, por favor... Pienses lo que pienses de mí tienes que comprender que Rose no ha cometido crimen alguno.  
-Lo sé -contestó él sereno.  
-Entonces por favor, devuélvemela.  
Aquella súplica le puso tenso. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Estaba de pie, con su largo pelo sujeto con una cinta, retirado del rostro. Sus ojos, antes duros, fríos y enfadados, no podían evitar observar su figura pequeña y esbelta. No era alta, y la ropa acentuaba su delgadez.  
Era una criatura delicada, siempre lo había pensado. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que el más mínimo soplo de viento iba a hacerla salir volando, de que la más mínima palabra agria iba a hacerla desesperar. Y sin embargo... Sus ojos se endurecieron aún más, si es que ello era posible.  
-Han secuestrado a la niña porque lleva mi nombre -afirmó con calma-. Por esa razón haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para devolvértela.  
La puerta se cerró dejando a Bella mirándola en fadada. Se refería a Rose llamándola «la niña», pensó con amargura, como si fuera una muñeca sin alma, un sim ple objeto inanimado al que hubieran robado. Y sólo aceptaba que era su obligación recuperarla porque se daba cuenta de que en parte era responsable de que la hubieran raptado.  
Qué amabilidad, pensó mientras buscaba una silla donde apoyarse antes de caer, cuánta magnanimidad. ¿Cuál habría sido su reacción si hubiera creído que Rose era hija suya?, Se preguntó. ¿No habría sido entonces él el que habría necesitado un brandy, no habría sido a él al que todos habrían intentado hacer tragar las pastillas para dormir, al que todos habrían intentado calmar al ver que no podía soportar el horror de ver a su hija secues trada por un monstruo? Un monstruo dispuesto a lo que hiciera falta con tal de conseguir lo que se proponía.  
Intentó interrumpir sus pensamientos tapándose la cara con las manos. No podía seguir soportándolo. Su hija estaba en manos de un loco. Estaría asustada, ate morizada, sin saber qué iba a ocurrirle. Querría a su mamá, no comprendería por qué su mamá no estaba allí con ella cuando siempre había acudido a su llamada. ¿Qué clase de monstruo insensible podía ser capaz de alejar a una niña pequeña de su madre? ¿Qué podía cau sar que alguien llegara a ser tan malvado, tan cruel, tan...?  
De pronto recordó algo y retiró las manos de la cara. Sólo conocía a una persona que fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Aro Vulturi. De tal palo tal astilla. Peor aún, mucho peor el padre que el hijo. Edward nunca lle garía a aprender a ser tan mala persona como su propio padre.  
Y además la odiaba. La odiaba por haberse atrevido a pensar que podía ser una esposa lo suficientemente buena para su hijo. Había jurado vengarse de ella por haberle robado a su hijo, al que hubiera preferido ver casado con una siciliana en un matrimonio previamente convenido. Si Edward se creía a sí mismo omnipotente, Aro Vulturi lo creía aún más de sí mismo.  
Pero Aro ya se había cobrado su venganza, pensó confusa. ¿Por qué iba a querer...?, Comenzó Bella a pre guntarse a sí misma.  
-¡No! -exclamó en voz alta de pronto poniéndose en pie.  
Temblaba, pero no de debilidad sino de miedo. Sen tía un inmenso miedo que le impedía casi incluso seguir en pie. No obstante atravesó el salón y salió de la habi tación.

* * *

Esta Historia es una adaptación de la novela Fruto de la traición de Michelle Reid y que cuenta con los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo escrita por Stephenie Meyer


	2. Capitulo 2

**J**usto en la puerta había un hombre enorme con un traje gris haciendo guardia. Un extraño. -¿Dónde está Edward? -preguntó Bella medio tem blando-. Mi marido, ¿dónde está?  
-El señor Edward no quiere que nadie lo moleste -contestó mirando de reojo la puerta del despacho ce rrado.  
Era siciliano, pensó Bella, su acento era siciliano, como el del hombre con el que había hablado por telé fono. Se estremeció y pasó por delante de él ignorando su respuesta y apresurándose a abrir la puerta.  
Edward estaba sentado en el borde de la sólida mesa de roble del despacho y no estaba solo. Había dos poli cías y otro hombre con él, alguien al que de inmediato reconoció como su mano derecha, Jasper Cullen. Estaban todos con las cabezas inclinadas mirando algo que había sobre la mesa. Al entrar ella de improviso todos levanta ron la cabeza.  
Ella los ignoró a todos. Sus ojos ansiosos se centra ron en la única persona que importaba.  
-Edward... -lo llamó dando dos pasos hacia él-. He...  
Él hizo un gesto con la mano, no hacia ella sino hacia el objeto que había sobre la mesa. Fue entonces, al oír un clic, cuando se dio cuenta de qué era lo que estaba pa sando allí y cuando reconoció lo que había escuchado a pesar de que su cerebro se había negado a admitirlo.  
Se paró, se puso blanca, cerró los ojos. Era la voz de Rose, de su hija, murmurando y llamándola hasta que al guien apretó el botón.  
-¡No la toquéis! -gritó.  
No supo quién fue el que la alcanzó primero para su jetarla cuando se tambaleó, pero reconoció los brazos de Edward agarrándola y evitando que se derrumbara, apretándola contra su pecho y obligándola a sentarse. No se marchó. Fue inclinando su cuerpo al mismo ritmo que ella de modo que podía apoyarse en él. Su corazón se había acelerado y estaba fuera de control, su respira ción era rápida, su mente estaba absolutamente horrori zada por un nuevo temor.  
Edward estaba maldiciendo. Maldecía en italiano y en inglés, maldecía elevando la cabeza por encima de ella, lo maldecía todo y la maldecía a ella. Entonces Bella elevó los dedos helados y temblorosos para posar los sobre la pechera de su camisa, luego sobre el cuello y por último sobre la boca, apretada por la ira.  
Podría haberlo abofeteado en plena cara sólo por ha berle causado esa sensación. Él se quedó helado allí mismo, delante de todos aquellos rostros que los obser vaban. Se quedó helado como una estatua muda con los temblorosos dedos sobre sus labios.  
-Eddi -susurró ella débilmente sin darse cuenta si quiera de que lo estaba llamando por un apodo que ha bía utilizado sólo a veces en momentos de intimidad cuando se sentía absolutamente perdida en él-. Mi hija, ésa era mi hija...  
Edward Vulturi, agachado junto a ella y oliendo la maravillosa fragancia de su pelo esparcido por los an chos hombros, cerró por un momento los ojos con una expresión de dolor.  
-Shsh -murmuró. Entonces elevó la mano para aga rrar los dedos de Bella sobre su boca y después de besar los ligeramente los tomó entre sus manos con deli cadeza-. Bella, ella está bien. Pregunta por ti pero está bien. ¿Me entiendes, cara? Ella está...  
Bella se desmayó. Al fin la presión que soportaba la venció y se dejó caer sobre el hombre que tenía a su lado. Poco después, se despertó encontrándose en su ha bitación, tumbada sobre la cama y con el médico incli nado sobre ella.  
-Quiero que tome esto, señora Vulturi -murmuró ofreciéndole dos pastillas blancas y un vaso de agua.  
Ella sacudió la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos in tentando recordar lo que había ocurrido. Recordaba ha ber corrido por el vestíbulo y haber abierto la puerta del despacho pero no se acordaba de por qué había sentido la necesidad de ir allí. Recordaba haber visto en el des pacho a Edward, a Jasper y a dos policías, y recordaba cómo todos habían levantado la cabeza para mirarla al entrar ella de improviso y dirigirse hacia Edward. Luego... entonces recordó.  
-¿Dónde está Edward?  
-Aquí estoy.  
Abrió los ojos y lo encontró inclinado sobre ella al otro lado de la cama. Su aspecto sin embargo era dife rente, como si hubiera perdido en parte su arrogancia.  
-Has tenido noticias de ellos, ¿verdad? -murmuró medio desfallecida-. Te llamaron antes de la hora pre vista. Te dejaron hablar con mi hija -lloró.  
-Tómate las pastillas, Bella.  
-Quiero saber qué te han dicho -contestó ella negán dose a tomarlas con un gesto de cabeza.  
-Si te tomas las pastillas, te contaré lo que han dicho.  
-Lo único que quieres es que me quede dormida. Me niego a dormir -insistió Bella.  
-No son pastillas para dormir, señora Vulturi. No tiene usted por qué dormir si no quiere, son sólo para re lajarse. Le aseguro que le estoy diciendo la verdad. Comprendo perfectamente que quiera ser fuerte en un momento como éste, pero no lo va a conseguir si no es con cierta ayuda. No debe menospreciar su estado de shock, está usted a punto del colapso. Tómese las pasti llas. Confíe en mí.  
Confiar en él. Lo miró a los ojos y se preguntó si podría hacerlo. Hacía casi tres años que no confiaba en ningún hombre.  
-Tómate las pastillas, Bella. Si no tendré que sujetarte para que él te ponga una inyección.  
Bella se tomó las pastillas. Edward nunca amenazaba en falso y ella no era tonta. Sabía que si le inyectaban algo no iban a ser simplemente calmantes.  
Cerró los ojos por unos momentos durante los cuales nadie dijo nada. El doctor permanecía a un lado de la cama y le tomaba la tensión. El silencio era tan profundo que creía oír el tictac del reloj contando los segundos.  
Antes incluso de que el doctor le soltara la muñeca sa bía que su pulso se había normalizado, que no corría a la velocidad a la que lo había hecho durante las últimas ho ras. Sintió cómo ambos hombres intercambiaban una mi rada y luego oyó pasos por la habitación. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y volvió a cerrar. De nuevo estaba a solas con Edward.  
-Ahora ya puedes contarme lo que te han dicho -murmuró sin abrir los ojos-. No voy a ponerme histé rica.  
-No te has puesto histérica en ningún momento -se ñaló él-. Simplemente te desmayaste.  
-Eso ya había ocurrido antes, ¿no es así, Edward?  
-Sí -admitió él causándole tal sorpresa que ella abrió los ojos.  
-Sólo que la última vez me dejaste caer, creo recor dar.  
Él se dio la vuelta, en principio para arrimar una silla a la cama y sentarse a su lado, pero ella sabía que lo ha cía para no recordar la escena a la que se refería, cuando él estuvo a punto de pegarle y ella respondió simple mente desmayándose.  
Aquel incidente había tenido lugar en otra casa, en otro país, en otro mundo. Y en aquella ocasión, él se ha bía marchado y la había dejado tirada en el suelo. Desde entonces no había vuelto a verlo.  
-¿Cuándo llamaron?  
-Justo después de dejarte.  
-¿Y qué dijeron?  
-En realidad no necesitas saber qué dijeron exac tamente -contestó él curvando ligeramente los la bios-. Digamos que sólo querían asegurarse de que yo comprendía bien que se trataba de un asunto de negocios.  
-¿De qué clase de negocios? -preguntó Bella fría mente, sorprendida por el efecto de las pastillas-. ¿Te refieres a dinero?  
-Pensé que era evidente que lo que quieren es dinero. Es de lo único de lo que dispongo en abundancia.  
Ella asintió, pero sin embargo luego le contradijo:  
-Es mentira. Lo que quieren no es tu dinero.  
-¿Y cómo has llegado a esa conclusión? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño.  
-Porque son sicilianos —explicó como si esa razón lo aclarase todo-. Si me hubieras dicho que la han secues trado en venganza por haberles estropeado tú un nego cio importante, te habría creído. Pero si me dices que es sólo por dinero no te creo.  
-¿Es que todavía sospechas de mí? -preguntó con frialdad.  
Bella hubiera sonreído si hubiera podido ante aquella pregunta, pero la tensión se había convertido por efecto de las pastillas en debilidad, y sólo podía permanecer tumbada.  
-No, de ti no, de tu padre.  
La expresión de Edward se endureció. Todo rastro de amabilidad hacia ella desapareció de pronto.  
-Deja en paz a mi padre.  
-Me gustaría poder hacerlo, pero no puedo. Le con trariaste cuando te casaste conmigo y nunca me perdo nará. Además, aún sigues contrariándolo al no querer di vorciarte para buscar otra esposa. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que está dispuesto a aguantar una situación como ésa un hombre con su orgullo? Al final ha decidido tomar car tas en el asunto.  
-¿Raptando a tu hija? ¿Y cómo crees que va a conse guir con eso que haga lo que él quiere?  
-Ha conseguido traerte aquí, ¿no? -contestó con un brillo de cinismo en los ojos-. Ha conseguido que ven gas aquí a enfrentarte con el error que cometiste y que te has negado a aceptar durante tres años.  
-Si esas son las tácticas de mi padre -rió-, entonces ha cometido un grave error. Lo que es mío es mío, y siempre lo conservaré. Aunque nunca en la vida vaya a poner un dedo sobre ti, no estoy en absoluto dispuesto a permitir que ningún hombre obtenga ese privilegio.  
-¿Es esa tu vendetta particular, Edward? -preguntó ella sintiendo un escalofrío.  
-Si quieres llamarlo así.  
-Entonces quizá debas informar a tu padre de lo que opinas.  
-No hace ninguna falta, él ya lo sabe. Y aunque esté deseando que llegue el día en que vea a su hijo desha cerse de su mujer para tomar otra esposa no está en con diciones de hacer nada al respecto -Edward se levantó y volvió a poner la silla en su sitio. Luego se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Su rostro era de nuevo frío e impenetra ble-. Ya ves, hace seis meses sufrió un ataque al cora zón. Está tan débil de salud que tiene que permanecer en una silla de ruedas. Apenas puede hacer nada por sí mismo, y menos aún planear algo como esto -de pronto se inclinó sobre ella con un gesto serio-. Así que guárdate tus odiosas insinuaciones para ti sola, Bella. Una cosa es que te atrevas a insultarme a mí con tus opinio nes sobre mi familia, y otra muy distinta que te metas con mi padre. Déjalo a él aparte. ¿Está claro?  
-Sí -susurró ella atónita por las noticias. ¿Aro enfermo en una silla de ruedas?, Se preguntó incrédula-. Lo siento.  
Su lástima era sincera, pero no la sentía por aquel hombre reducido por la enfermedad, sino por Edward, que lo adoraba.  
-No necesito tu lástima. Me basta con que te muer das la lengua antes de volver a decir nada sobre él.  
Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta, que se abrió. Jasper apareció en el umbral. Miró primero a Bella y luego a su jefe, al que dijo:  
-Están al teléfono otra vez.  
Edward se dirigió hacia la puerta, y Bella salió aprisa de la cama sintiendo que le costaba mantenerse en pie.  
-No -exclamó Edward-. Quédate ahí.  
-Eddi... por favor -suplicó elevando la vista horrori zada.  
-¡No! -volvió a exclamar él bruscamente-. Oblígala, Jasper -ordenó saliendo de la habitación.  
-Lo odio -susurró Bella frustrada al ver que la puerta se cerraba-. ¡Lo odio!  
-Sólo lo hace por ti, Bella -contestó Jasper Cullen amable-. No es muy agradable ser testigo de la discu sión con los secuestradores.  
-¿Te refieres a la discusión en la que va a tratar de salvarle la vida a mi hija?  
Bella rió con amargura. Jasper no contestó. Al fin y al cabo tenía razón. Bella juró en voz baja y volvió a inten tar salir de la cama. Pero no podía permanecer en pie, aunque no sabía si era la verdad o las pastillas lo que se lo impedía. Entonces se hizo el silencio, un silencio in cómodo mientras él vigilaba la puerta y ella intentaba ponerse en pie.  
-Vete, Jasper. No te preocupes, no voy a salir co rriendo hacia el despacho ni a causarte problemas con tu jefe. Puedes irte tranquilo.  
El suspiró triste, pero no se marchó. En lugar de ello se acercó a la ventana.  
-Puede que en este momento no sea la compañía ideal. Bella, pero tú y yo éramos amigos.  
«Amigos» se repitió escéptica Bella a sí misma. Conocía a Jasper Cullen hacía años. Era el ayudante de Edward, su mano derecha. Alto, moreno y guapo, juntos formaban un equipo invencible: Jasper el encantador, el risueño y Edward el hombre de acción frío y calculador. Cualquier cosa que Edward no pudiera hacer por sí mismo se la encargaba a Jasper, cuya lealtad estaba fuera de toda duda. Su relación era muy estrecha. En una oca sión, hacía ya tiempo, Bella había llegado a creer que la lealtad de Jasper hacia Edward la incluía a ella también. Lo había considerado un amigo suyo, su único amigo en un mundo lleno de enemigos. Se había sentido sola, abandonada y alejada de la realidad, marginada e incó moda en la alta sociedad en la que Edward la había in troducido y en la que su presencia no era aceptada. Jasper era la única persona a la que había podido acudir en tiem pos de necesidad, cuando Eddi no estaba. Pero cuando todo ocurrió, incluso Jasper le volvió la espalda.  
-No necesito a nadie. Sólo a mi hija.  
-Edward la rescatará -contestó asintiendo despacio pero con seguridad y consiguiendo aminorar ligeramente el dolor que sentía en su interior-. Pero tendrás que con fiar en él, Bella, lo hará a su modo.  
«Confiar», recapacitó. De nuevo aquella palabra.  
-Han llamado antes de lo que dijeron. ¿Han dicho por qué?  
-No, pero nos han estado siguiendo -explicó-. A Edward y a mí. Nos han seguido desde Nueva York hasta aquí. Supongo que habían calculado mal el tiempo que íba mos a tardar en llegar a Inglaterra, no habrían pensado que Edward vendría en el Concorde... -Edward volaba en su avión privado a donde fuera que quisiera ir. Tomar un vuelo público debía de haber sido un shock para Edward Vulturi, aunque fuera en primera clase y en el mejor transporte público del mundo-. Las noticias le han afec tado mucho, Bella. Creo que nunca lo había visto tan destrozado, no desde que...  
Jasper no terminó la frase. No podía culparlo por ello. Había estado a punto de decir «desde que descubrió que lo traicionabas con otro hombre». No era precisamente el comentario más adecuado en ese instante.  
-Edward me ha dicho que su padre ha estado en fermo -comentó ella cambiando de tema.  
No quería saber cómo le había afectado el secuestro. De todos modos, nunca hubiera creído a Jasper si le hu biera dicho que Edward se sentía destrozado por lo su cedido.  
-Sí, fue terrible. Fue una suerte que estuviera en Londres y no en su casa de Taormina cuando le ocurrió. De otro modo no estaría vivo. Estuvo dos meses ingre sado en el hospital antes de poder viajar de vuelta a casa. Edward permaneció a su lado sin moverse durante dos semanas enteras.  
¿En Londres?, Se preguntó Bella incrédula. Aro nunca viajaba a Londres por placer, siempre había dicho que era una ciudad odiosa. Y Edward había estado du rante dos semanas a un paso de ella sin siquiera saberlo. Un escalofrío la recorrió la espalda.  
-Por supuesto se mantuvo en secreto. Aro tiene demasiados negocios importantes y delicados en los que la noticia de su enfermedad podría haber sido fatal. Edward ha tenido que ocuparse de todo desde entonces, está ha ciendo el trabajo de dos.  
-Pobre Eddi -murmuró Bella irónica-. Y ahora encima esto.  
-No te burles de él, Bella -contestó Jasper con un brillo en los ojos-. Tú menos que nadie tienes derecho a bur larte de él. Al fin y al cabo, ha venido en tu ayuda, ¿no es así? -continuó mientras su inglés iba empeorando al enfadarse-. ¡Ha venido aquí sin pensárselo dos veces cuando posiblemente cualquier otro hombre te hubiera vuelto la espalda!  
-¿Igual que lo hiciste tú? -contestó ella dando rienda suelta a su ira. En otro tiempo, se habría mordido la len gua y habría callado, pero ya no. Nadie más iba a volver a intimidarla con su temperamento y su orgullo sici liano-. Entonces no es de extrañar que Edward sea quien es y que tú no seas más que su empleado. ¡Al me nos él es capaz de ver a la gente como seres humanos, no según la importancia y el dinero que tengan!  
En ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Bella se levantó olvidando a Jasper. Edward entró y los miró, quedándose ca llado al palpar la tensión del ambiente.  
-¿Y bien? -preguntó Bella ansiosa-, ¿Qué han...?  
La expresión de su rostro consiguió que palideciera, si es que el calor de la discusión había conseguido darle algo de color a sus mejillas.  
-Ten calma -contestó él con suavidad-. Aún estamos negociando. Intenta recordarlo todo el tiempo, Bella, ellos quieren algo que yo les puedo dar, algo que desean más aún que retener a tu hija.  
-¿Negociando? -repitió ella comprendiendo apenas lo que él decía-. ¿Pero qué es lo que hay que negociar? ¡Págales, Edward! -gritó-. ¡Tienes dinero de sobra! ¡Dáselo y diles que me devuelvan a mi hija! -él hizo una mueca, posiblemente ante su ingenuidad, pensó Bella, así que recapacitó y añadió-. Pero, ¿cuánto te han pe dido?  
-Ese asunto no es algo que vaya a discutir.  
Sus ojos estudiaron primero el rostro inexpresivo de Jasper y luego volvieron al de Edward. Entonces su pecho albergó otra amenaza más con la que no había contado.  
-Te piden demasiado dinero, ¿no es eso? -respiró con ansiedad-. Te piden más de lo que puedes reunir en tan poco tiempo.  
-Al menos no me acusas de ser un tacaño -sonrió burlón.  
-No -contestó ella. No era tonta. Sabía que los ricos ponían a trabajar su dinero, no lo guardaban en un ca jón-. Entonces..., ¿qué ocurrirá ahora?  
-Esperaremos -dijo haciéndole a Jasper una señal con la cabeza para que los dejara solos.  
Jasper obedeció y cerró la puerta sin decir una palabra.  
Esperar. Hacia ya casi siete horas desde que habían secuestrado a Rose. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin ella. La echaba de menos, le dolía el alma por su ausen cia, apenas podía soportarlo.  
-¿Y luego qué?  
-Roguemos para que cuando llamen de nuevo hayan empezado a mostrar un poco de sentido común -con testó él con sencillez. Era de suponer que no había otro modo de decirlo, pensó Bella-. ¿Cuándo ha sido la úl tima vez que has comido algo?  
Ella sacudió la cabeza y elevó una mano para qui tarse la cinta de terciopelo deslizándola por el cabello.  
-No puedo comer nada -respondió al fin.  
-¿Cuándo? -repitió él.  
-En el desayuno -contestó al fin dejando la cinta so bre la cama y recordando el feliz momento que había compartido con Rose-. ¡OH, Dios mío! -exclamó sentán dose al borde de la cama con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Edward tenso.  
-Ellos no van a saber... No saben qué le gusta comer. Se sentirá confusa, tendrá miedo. Se preguntará por qué no estoy con ella, por qué...  
-Déjalo ya -replicó Edward agachándose frente a ella-. Escúchame, Bella. No puedes dejar que tu mente siga trabajando de esa forma. Los niños son por natura leza muy resistentes. Lo soportará, seguramente incluso mejor que tú. Tienes que intentar ayudarte a ti misma, controlarte, no atormentarte de ese modo. Si no, no lo soportarás.  
Tenía razón. Lo sabía. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehu mano por calmarse y asintió, dejando que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.  
-¿Te...? ¿Te dejaron que la escucharas otra vez?  
Sus ojos, por lo general fríos, estaban más oscuros de lo normal. Edward elevó una mano para apartar un mechón del largo cabello de su rostro.  
-Ella está bien -murmuró-. La escuché charlando contenta mientras hablaba con uno de ellos.  
-¿Lo habéis grabado? Quiero oírlo.  
-No -dijo poniéndose de pronto en pie con expresión indiferente.  
-¿Pero por qué no? Necesito oírla, ¿es que no lo comprendes?  
-Lo comprendo, pero no puedo concedértelo. No creo que pudieras soportarlo, así que no te molestes en volver a pedírmelo.  
Obviamente, la discusión había terminado. Edward se dirigió hacia la puerta y de pronto se detuvo. Algo había llamado su atención. Bella buscó el motivo a su alrededor y luego se quedó inmóvil. Su corazón y su respiración se pa raron al verlo tomar un retrato de encima de una cómoda.  
-Se parece mucho a ti -observó por fin después de una larga pausa.  
-Sí.  
No pudo contestar nada más. El parecido se apre ciaba a simple vista. El cabello dorado, los ojos de un marro oscuro, la piel pálida y delicada. Rose era casi un doble de Bella. Y no se parecía a su padre.  
-Es muy guapa -añadió-. Debes quererla mucho.  
-¡OH, Edward! -exclamó sintiendo un profundo do lor en su pecho a causa de la desesperación de ver que ni padre ni hija podían disfrutar del amor del otro-. ¡Tanto como deberías amarla tú! ¡Ella es...!  
«Ella es tu hija», eso fue lo que Bella estuvo a punto de decir. Pero él la interrumpió para evitar escuchar esa afirmación.  
-¡No! -gritó él dejando la foto de golpe en su sitio y negándose a aceptarlo-, ¡No empieces otra vez con eso! ¡Esas pretensiones me resultan insultantes! -añadió dándose la vuelta con el rostro más frío de lo que ella lo había visto nunca-. No he venido aquí para escuchar tus mentiras. He venido a recobrar a tu hija. ¡Tu hija! -enfatizó-. Sea quien sea su padre, desde luego no es mía.  
-Es tuya -repitió ella desafiante a pesar de la frial dad de él-. Tu hija, tu concepción, tu traición a la con fianza que yo había puesto en ti, a lo que yo esperaba de ti con legítimo derecho. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que para mí es igualmente insultante que tú sospeches de mi infidelidad? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo te he dado yo motivo al guno para creer que pudiera ser capaz de semejante atro cidad? ¿Yo? ¿Irme con otro hombre? ¡Pero si yo era in capaz ni de mirar a nadie de pura vergüenza! ¡Me ponía colorada y no dejaba de tartamudear como una tonta en cuanto alguien me hablaba!  
-Hasta que aprendiste a manejar tus propios poderes sobre los hombres, claro. Los poderes que yo mismo te enseñé a reconocer. Entonces dejaste de sonrojarte y de tartamudear y comenzaste a sonreír y a coquetear.  
-Nunca lo hice -negó con pasión-. Mi timidez te mo lestaba y fue por eso por lo que intenté sobreponerme a ella. Intenté comportarme como las demás mujeres, in tenté ser un miembro más del círculo social al que no de jabas de decirme que pertenecía. Lo intenté sólo por ti.  
-Lo intentaste demasiado en serio, entonces. No re cuerdo haberte pedido que tuvieras un amante.  
-No tuve ningún amante -suspiró.  
-Entonces el hombre al que estabas abrazada fue sólo el producto de mi imaginación, ¿no es eso?  
-No -concedió ella cruzando los brazos sobre su pe cho y sintiendo un escalofrío al recordar la escena-. Él fue real.  
-No te toqué en cinco semanas, y sin embargo tú te las ingeniaste para quedarte embarazada. Fue un mila gro -añadió.  
-No estás muy bien en matemáticas. Fueron cuatro semanas, e hicimos el amor muchas veces aquella no che.  
-Pero a la mañana siguiente tuviste la menstruación, así que es imposible que te quedaras embarazada aque lla noche.  
Bella suspiró de nuevo sintiéndose derrotada. Aquella mañana le había mentido, no había tenido la menstrua ción. Él le había anunciado que debía volver a mar charse de viaje y ella había mentido para castigarlo por abandonarla tan pronto. Quería privarle del placer de poseer su cuerpo por marcharse, pero había tenido que lamentar esa mentira desde entonces. Después, lo había confesado todo, pero él no había cambiado en absoluto de opinión, no la creía, así que no sentía deseos de repe tirle la verdad una vez más.  
-Ya veo que no tienes respuesta para esa pregunta.  
-Puedes creer lo que quieras. La verdad es que ya no me importa... -contestó con sinceridad y sin ninguna vida en sus ojos-. Una vez te amé más que a mi propia vida. Ahora mi amor es todo para Rose.  
-Arréglate -ordenó él inexpresivo ante esa declara ción volviéndose hacia la puerta-. Cuando estés lista, baja, yo me encargaré de que preparen algo para comer.

* * *

_Esta Historia es una adaptación de la novela Fruto de la traición de Michelle Reid y que cuenta con los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo escrita por Stephenie Meyer_


	3. Capitulo 3

**L**a casa había vuelto a su rutina habitual. La se ñora Hobbit, el ama de llaves, se apresuraba de un lado para otro mientras su marido, que trabajaba de jardinero, se ocupaba de la nueva zona de juegos que Bella y él habían proyectado al fondo del jardín. Bella sintió que su corazón se le encogía cuando, desde la ventana de su dormitorio, lo vio apisonar rítmicamente el pedazo de tierra en el que iban a colocar un columpio. Y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, verlo continuar con sus planes sin perder la esperanza de que Rose volviera también la reconfortaba.  
Cuando por fin bajó las escaleras para dirigirse hacia el comedor, encontró a Edward de pie observando traba jar al señor Hobbit por la ventana. Era junio y el sol se ponía tarde, así que podía seguir haciéndolo hasta las diez si le apetecía. Aquel atardecer el jardín estaba ba ñado en una luz de color coral que lo teñía todo, in cluido Edward.  
Algo se conmocionó en su interior, algo largamente reprimido. El dolor de una mujer por el hombre al que amaba. Por un momento, no pudo moverse ni hablar, no pudo ni siquiera hacerle saber que estaba delante. De pronto era a otro hombre a quien veía, otro hombre de otro tiempo que también solía mirar así por la ventana. Un hombre al que ella se habría acercado corriendo, al que se habría agarrado y sobre el que se habría apoyado mientras le contaba los planes para el jardín, para su hija.  
¿Cómo habría reaccionado Edward si las cosas no hubieran sido tal y como eran entre ellos y ella hubiera tenido libertad para ir a contarle lo que estaba haciendo el señor Hobbit?, Se preguntó. ¿Le habría gustado sa berlo? ¿Le habría interesado? ¿Habría querido unirse a ellos y proyectar también la primera zona de juegos del jardín para su hija?  
Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que hicieron borrosa la silueta de Edward, igual que si estuviera viéndolo a través de un cristal en medio de la lluvia.  
Lluvia, recordó Bella. La primera vez que conoció a Edward estaba lloviendo. No era una lluvia fina de ve rano como se podía esperar por la época del año, sino un verdadero chaparrón bajo el cual la gente corría y se apresuraba.  
Ella era una simple ayudante en un centro de jardine ría de las afueras de Londres por aquel entonces. Tenía veintiún años y era tan tímida que se ponía colorada sólo conque un extraño le sonriera. Por eso prefería siempre trabajar con plantas que enfrentarse a los clientes. Sin embargo la empresa de jardinería había inaugurado un servicio para cuidar y sustituir las plantas de los grandes bloques de oficinas de la ciudad. Y a ella la habían en cargado ocuparse de parte de ese trabajo. Le había cos tado todo el coraje del que disponía entrar en los jardi nes de los edificios de la lista que le habían asignado.  
Toda aquella timidez provenía de la infancia solitaria que había vivido con su padre, viudo y mayor, que se había retirado prematuramente de la enseñanza al morir su mujer y dejarle a cargo de su única hija. Entonces se trasladaron desde las tranquilas afueras de Londres hasta los páramos salvajes de Yorkshire, en donde él de cidió enseñar personalmente a su hija en lugar de man darla a la escuela más próxima, a cinco kilómetros  
Tenía trece años cuando él, de pronto, murió de un ataque al corazón mientras daba un paseo por su ado rado páramo. Bella lo intuyó cuando vio volver solo al perro, Jacob.  
Después de aquello, la mandaron a un colegio interna para terminar su educación, colegio que fue pagado con la herencia de su padre. Pero para entonces la timidez formaba parte ya de su carácter. Le costaba mucho tra tar con el resto de las chicas del colegio. A duras penas aprendió a comunicarse con otras personas de su en torno, y nunca consiguió hacer verdaderos amigos. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo libre vagabundeando por el jardín, lo cual fue posiblemente la causa que le llevó a interesarse por las plantas. También ayudó, desde luego, el hecho de que el jardinero del colegio fuera un hombre callado y amable. Le recordaba mucho a su padre, se sentía a gusto con él.  
Gracias a él descubrió que tenía buena mano para las plantas. Era una habilidad especial para hacer que todo creciera. Ya estaba decidida a asistir a un colegio para estudiar jardinería después de acabar la escuela cuando ocurrió otro desastre en su vida. Justo antes de los exá menes finales tuvo un ataque de fiebres glandulares que le impidieron presentarse. Padeció aquel virus durante todo un año, y cuando por fin se recuperó los fondos que había dejado su padre se habían acabado. No podía presentarse a los exámenes de nuevo ni intentar asistir a escuela alguna, tenía que encontrar un trabajo.  
Por esa razón aquel día en particular, cuando conoció a Edward, estaba en una calle de Londres. Se tropezaron cuando ella se dirigía de nuevo al centro de jardinería después de visitar un jardín de un edificio de la lista. Él salía en ese momento de un coche negro.  
Era la hora de comer. Acababa de comenzar a llover con bastante fuerza y la gente corría a refugiarse. Bella se apresuraba por la acera con la cabeza agachada justo cuando paró un coche negro. La puerta se abrió y un hombre salió de él chocando con ella y casi tirándola.  
-Lo siento -dijo el hombre.  
Eso fue todo. Él se mezcló con los peatones y entró en un edificio. Y ahí debería de haber terminado todo.  
A veces, cuando volvía a rememorar aquel encuen tro, se sorprendía a sí misma deseando que hubiera sido así. Su vida hubiera sido por completo distinta. Sin embargo en otros momentos pensaba que aquel en cuentro no le había procurado más que bendiciones. Si no hubiera sido por él nunca habría sabido que era ca paz de amar con la profundidad con que había apren dido a amarlo a él. Había sido siempre tan tímida que no se había atrevido a vivir grandes emociones. Nunca habría conocido su capacidad para experimentar la pa sión, ni cómo esa pasión podía hacerle superar la timi dez en los momentos en que él compartía ese fuego con ella. Y sobre todo no habría conocido el amor más grande de todos, el amor que siente una madre por su hija.  
De modo que no. A pesar de todo lo que hubiera ocu rrido después no lamentaba que aquel primer encuentro con Edward no hubiera sido el último. Sin embargo convivir con una persona como él le había hecho sen tirse como una paloma devorada por un águila.  
Aquel día a él se le cayó la cartera en medio de la llu via. El había continuado su camino sin saberlo y ella, de pie en medio de la calle con el pelo chorreando, se había parado para ver qué era lo que había a sus pies. Se in clinó, lo recogió, y miró a su alrededor sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Él había desaparecido dentro del edifi cio, así que no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.  
El resto era historia: entró en el edificio y lo encon tró enseguida, de pie en el vestíbulo rodeado de hom bres. Se acercó a él tímidamente.  
-Disculpe... -dijo tocando ligeramente su brazo.  
Él se dio la vuelta y miró para abajo hacia ella. Aún podía recordar lo que sintió. Sus ojos dorados la hicie ron temblar extrañamente en su interior.  
La camisa verde clara con el logo de la empresa de jardinería para la que trabajaba estaba mojada. También lo estaba su pelo, recogido a la espalda en una coleta. Eso por no hablar de sus vaqueros, o incluso de su cara. La miró sin apartar la vista de su rostro y contestó:  
-¿Sí?  
-Creo... creo que se le ha caído esto... antes, cuando se ha tropezado usted conmigo -dijo nerviosa tendién dole la cartera-. ¿Le importaría comprobar si es suya?  
Por un acto reflejo, él dio una palmada en el bolsillo para palpar si estaba ahí su cartera, pero sin apartar ni por un momento los ojos de ella. Bella seguía con la mano tendida, mano que él ignoraba en silencio.  
Él, al contrario que ella, era alto. Apenas le llegaba a la barbilla así que tenía que levantar la cara para mi rarlo. También estaba mojado, pero poco. Las gotas de agua caían por su traje de seda sin penetrar en la tela y tenía el pelo tan negro que le recordaba a la oscuridad de la noche.  
En ese momento, ella no supo que Edward Vulturi es taba ahí de pie, parado y en silencio, porque se sentía de pronto completamente enamorado. Se lo confesó sema nas más tarde, cuando tuvieron éxito por fin sus planes para vencer su timidez, en una noche en la que ella yacía en sus brazos en una cama con sábanas de lino y sus cuer pos desnudos se unían mientras él la acariciaba el pelo. Ella aún se mostraba tímida, a pesar de que él le acababa de llevar a hacer el viaje más íntimo que ningún hombre puede llevar jamás a hacer a ninguna mujer.  
Una semana más tarde, se casaron en la Oficina del Registro de Londres. Fue entonces cuando conoció a Jasper por primera vez, cuando él se presentó para ser tes tigo de la boda. Aún recordaba la extraña forma en que él la miró, como si no pudiera creer que Edward hubiera escogido a esa mujer para casarse. Y la conversación que ambos hombres mantuvieron entonces, antes de en trar a celebrar la ceremonia, lo confirmó.  
-¿A qué diablos estás jugando, Edward? -murmuró Jasper-. Esa chica no parece capaz de manejarte, así que no digamos a un suegro tan hostil como tu padre.  
¿Hostil?, Se preguntó Bella. Ya entonces comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, incluso a asustarse. Pero en ese mo mento Edward sonrió. Aún recordaba esa sonrisa y el calor que le procuraba.  
-Sabe cómo tratarme -contestó él en un susurro-. Es exactamente lo opuesto a mí en todas las cosas impor tantes. Con ella me siento completo. Sabrá manejar a mi padre, ya lo verás.  
Pero se equivocó. Nunca había sabido manejar a su padre. De hecho se había sentido aterrorizada ante él desde el primer momento en que lo conoció. Era un hombre escurridizo, egoísta, sediento de poder y astuto, un hombre que la veía a ella como un obstáculo para sus planes con respecto a su hijo. Pero además era muy inte ligente. Lo suficiente como para ocultarle siempre a Edward el odio que sentía por su esposa por interferir en sus proyectos.  
Aro Vulturi le había expuesto a su hijo clara mente al principio su disgusto por la elección de esposa que había hecho. Había mostrado su enfado y su amargo escepticismo ante los ingleses en general y ante ella en particular. No creía que Bella tuviera la habilidad nece saria para llevar el tipo de vida que ellos llevaban. Pero cuando chocó con la determinación de su hijo por llevar la vida que había elegido por sí mismo, él dio un paso atrás. Desde entonces observaba, planeaba y esperaba el momento oportuno de intervenir.  
Adivinó enseguida la timidez de Bella y la usó en su contra, forzándola a pasar por situaciones en las cuales ella se sentía por completo perdida. Sabía que el poder y el dinero de los Vulturi la intimidaba, sabía que ella sólo se sentía cómoda cuando Edward estaba a su lado, así que lo arregló todo para que él tuviera que salir cons tantemente de viaje.  
Y luego se ofreció a sí mismo como escolta de ella, escondiendo su hostilidad cuando su hijo estaba pre sente y mostrándose deseoso de ayudarla a comportarse como se esperaba que lo hiciera la esposa de un Vulturi. Mientras tanto Edward se ocupaba de asuntos más im portantes, del imperio Vulturi.  
En consecuencia ella tuvo que pasar el primer año de casada adaptándose al mundo de la alta sociedad, rodeada de gente esnob y sofisticada ansiosa por seguir los pasos de Aro Vulturi y burlarse de ella siempre que pudiera. Intentó contárselo todo a Edward en un par de ocasiones, pero él se mostró ofendido, de modo que ella se sintió más sola aún y más aislada.  
Y aquello comenzó a crear tensión en su matrimonio. Cuando Edward volvía a casa, Aro se mostraba en cantador con ella, lo cual la hacía sentirse molesta, cosa que su marido no comprendía. Cuando salían juntos, la gente que antes la había ridiculizado se mostraba ama ble con ella, pero ella se mostraba suspicaz. Y Edward pensaba mal de ella.  
Fue entonces cuando un hombre, un inglés, Mike Newton, comenzó a mostrarse muy atento con ella. Cada vez que salía con Aro aparecía él, se sentaba a su lado, bailaba con ella y trataba de monopolizar su aten ción. Si Edward volvía, él desaparecía. Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo. Edward oyó hablar de él.  
-¿Quién es ese caballero inglés del que he oído que te estás haciendo amiga? -preguntó una noche cuando ya estaban listos para irse a la cama.  
-¿A quién te refieres, a Newton? Es un amigo de tu pa dre, no mío.  
-Eso no es lo que yo he oído decir. Me gustaría que no relacionaran el nombre de mí mujer con el de ningún otro hombre. Quiero que rompas esa amistad, Bella -la avisó-. De otro modo tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.  
Sus deseos de luchar, de responder, se iban haciendo cada vez más fuertes, tanto más cuanto más atrapada se sentía por Aro. Bella respondió a aquellas palabras, y lo hizo con dureza, pero no por defender su relación con Newton sino intentando que él cambiara su forma de vida.  
-No tienes ningún derecho a decirme con quién puedo o no pasar mi tiempo cuando ni tú mismo te mo lestas en estar conmigo.  
-Tengo el derecho de un marido -contestó él arro gante.  
-¿Es eso lo que crees que eres para mí? Yo diría más bien que eres el hombre que comparte la cama conmigo de vez en cuando. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado fuera esta vez, Edward? ¿Dos semanas, casi tres? ¿Y qué se su pone que debo de hacer yo mientras tú estás fuera? ¿Es conderme? Si quieres saber qué es lo que hago cada mi nuto del día, quédate aquí y lo descubrirás.  
-Tengo un negocio al que atender, y precisamente gracias a ese negocio tú puedes permitirte lujosas ropas y un estilo de vida espléndido.  
-¿Acaso te he pedido yo estas ropas? ¿Es que te he pedido yo esta mansión? Cuando me enamoré, lo hice de ti, no de tu dinero. Pero la verdad es que apenas te veo.  
-Ahora estoy aquí.  
Eso era cierto. Podía gozar de él, gloriosamente des nudo y lleno de sensualidad. Sin embargo por primera vez en su vida lo rechazó.  
-Llevamos casados casi un año y a pesar de todo puedo contar con los dedos de una sola mano las sema nas que hemos pasado juntos. Ni siquiera vivo en mi casa, ésta es la casa de tu padre -suspiró-. Y cuando por fin encuentras tiempo para volver, siempre es antes tu padre que yo.  
-Me niego a complacerte en tus absurdos celos por la relación que mantengo con mi padre.  
-Pues yo odio vivir aquí y si tú no vas a poder venir más de lo que lo estás haciendo ahora me iré a Londres, a mi casa. Quiero encontrar un trabajo y tener algo de qué ocuparme. Quiero vivir, Edward, quiero hacer algo más que ir de tiendas o restaurantes sintiéndome extraña entre un clan de sicilianos.  
-Te refieres quizá a la vida que te puede proporcio nar un inglés.  
-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Newton -suspiró ella irritada.  
-¿No?  
-¡No! Tiene que ver contigo y conmigo, con un ma trimonio que ni siquiera puede llamarse así porque tú no estás aquí el tiempo suficiente. Tiene que ver con el he cho de que yo aquí no soy feliz -exclamó mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos-. No puedo seguir así, ¿es que no lo ves? Ellos, tu padre, tus amigos, me intimi dan. ¡Me siento acobardada cuando tú no estás!  
Aquella súplica surgía de su corazón. Debería de ha berlo ablandado, debería de haberle recordado que se había enamorado de una mujer delicada, de una mujer tan tímida que se agarraba a él con fuerza cuando le pre sentaba a alguien desconocido o que se quedaba callada si alguien bromeaba con ella.  
Pero él era siciliano. Y un siciliano por naturaleza era un hombre posesivo. Si Bella no le daba importancia a Mike Newton él en cambio sí lo hacía. Bella no había ex puesto todas aquellas quejas nunca antes de que él men cionara el nombre de aquel inglés, ni nunca antes se ha bía atrevido a discutir con él. Y desde luego nunca antes había rechazado su cuerpo desnudo.  
-Ven a la cama -dijo él.  
-No -contestó ella comenzando a tartamudear al ver la expresión de su rostro-. Quiero que hablemos de esto... -él dio la vuelta a la cama dirigiéndose hacia ella, pero Bella se alejó levantando las manos como para de tenerlo-. No, por favor, me asustas. No quiero que me asustes tú también.  
Pero él no la escuchó, o quizá fue sólo que en ese momento no le importó destrozar aquella única cosa de la que ella estaba segura: de que él, su testarudo marido, el cazador con el que se había casado, nunca le haría daño.  
Y le hizo daño. No físicamente, desde luego, sino con una sensualidad brutal que la hizo sentirse desolada.  
-Si te acercas al inglés, os mataré a los dos. Lo que es mío es mío, y pretendo conservarlo. ¡Y tú definitiva mente eres mía!  
«Lo que es mío es mío» repitió Bella para sus aden tros. Él nunca se retractó de aquellas palabras. Durante el mes siguiente no lo vio ni oyó hablar de él, y ella no se movió de la villa. Bella no tuvo que escuchar chanza alguna por parte de Aro sobre el fracaso de su matri monio ni sobre la preferencia de su esposo por estar en cualquier lugar que no fuera junto a su patética esposa, pero tampoco se le ocurrió sospechar que Aro pre paraba una trampa para ella cuando recibió un mensaje, supuestamente de Edward, para reunirse con él una no che en un hotel de Catania en el que solían alojarse cuando salían a ver alguna función en la ciudad.  
Llegó a la suite en la que debían verse nerviosa, algo asustada, rogando a Dios para que él le hubiera pedido que fuera allí comprendiendo que ella no era feliz y que necesitaban estar a solas y hablar sin interrupciones. En tró en la habitación con la llave que le habían procurado, metió su pequeño equipaje en el dormitorio y salió a es perarlo al salón de la suite.  
Pero él no aparecía. Hacia las diez comenzó a sen tirse enfadada, hacia las once estaba preparada para irse a la cama y hacia las doce estaba intentando dormir cuando de pronto oyó el ruido de llaves en la puerta. Sa lió de la cama feliz con su camisón de seda color crema justo cuando se abrió.  
Y entonces fue cuando ocurrió. Fue un shock, algo horrible, confuso. Porque el que entraba no era Edward sino Mike. Se paró en el umbral de la puerta abierta, sonrió y murmuró:  
-Bella, querida, estás preciosa, como siempre. La incomprensión la dejó helada e inmóvil. Él dio un paso hacia ella, la atrajo hacia sus brazos y ella se dejó en silencio, incapaz de hacer o decir nada y preguntán dose cómo era posible que estuviera en esa situación.  
Tenía que ser un error, pensó. Mike había cometido un tremendo error.  
Pero entonces otra mano abrió con fuerza la puerta. Edward estaba de pie en el umbral. Su rostro parecía de piedra, sus ojos dorados de cazador la miraban atónitos. Ella permanecía inmóvil. Se sentía impotente, confusa, alarmada y horrorizada.  
-Así que mi padre tenía razón. ¡Eres una zorra!  
Eso fue todo lo que dijo. Toda la culpa recayó sobre ella. Su silencio la condenaba. Su rubor la condenaba. La forma en que Mike desapareció por el balcón sin de cir una palabra la condenaba. Nunca supo a dónde se di rigió ni nunca le importó. Y también el camisón de seda, comprado especialmente para esa noche, la condenaba.  
Él se quedó inmóvil, igual que ella. Su mente no pen saba más que en cómo era posible que Mike hubiera creído en ningún momento que ella lo estaba esperando. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. Se puso pálida de ira, no de vergüenza. Aro. Aro lo había arreglado todo.  
-¡Eddi, por favor! -exclamó con ojos fieros y suplican tes-. No es lo que tú crees -él dio un paso hacia ella. Su semblante fue tornándose de pétreo a amenazador. Le vantó una mano como para pegarle y entonces ella gritó dando un paso atrás y tapándose la cara para protegerse-: ¡No! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Tienes que escucharme!  
-Nunca -contestó él apretando los dientes-. Tú para mí ya no existes.  
Aquello lo dijo completamente en serio. Pudo com prenderlo por la expresión glacial de sus ojos dorados. Era demasiado. Se desmayó a sus pies. Cuando se despertó es taba sola, tirada en el suelo justo donde había caído. Y no había vuelto a cruzar una sola palabra con él hasta ese día. No le habían permitido volver a la villa. La suite de aquel hotel se convirtió temporalmente en su prisión hasta que Jasper, frío y poco comunicativo, fue personalmente a buscarla para escoltarla fuera de la isla de vuelta a Londres.  
Sintiéndose desesperada, débil y nerviosa hizo todo tal y como le ordenaron que lo hiciera. Volvió a la casa de Londres y permaneció en ella durante semanas espe rando. Esperaba que él se calmara, que recapacitara y se diera cuenta de que ella, menos que nadie en el mundo, sería capaz de hacer algo como tener un amante.  
Fue entonces cuando descubrió que estaba embara zada. Todo cambió. Intentó comunicarse con él por telé fono, pero él se negaba a hablar con ella. Le escribió cartas, pero él no las leía ni daba muestras de recibirlas. Al final, desesperada, se volvió hacia Jasper en busca de ayuda, lo llamó y le rogó que persuadiera a Edward para que accediera a verla, a escucharla. Le dijo que estaba dispuesta a tener al bebé, que eso debía hacerle recapa citar. Aún recordaba su propia angustia.  
Pero Edward no cambió de opinión. Al día siguiente, el teléfono sonó. Era Jasper.  
-Edward dice que mientes, que ese bebé no es suyo. Te permite que vivas en esa casa por el momento y dice que te dará todo lo que necesitéis tu hijo y tú mientras no salgas de esa casa ni digas nada de tu traición.  
-Si eso es lo que piensa ¿por qué no me echa a la ca lle y se divorcia de mí?  
-Ya le has humillado bastante sin necesidad de aña dir además el escándalo de un divorcio -contestó Jasper con frialdad-. Pero escucha atentamente: como dejes que otro hombre se acerque a ti os matará a los dos. No cometas ninguna equivocación en eso.  
¿Significaba aquello que Mike estaba muerto?, Se preguntó Bella. Lo cierto era que no le importaba lo más mínimo. Mike estaba encompinchado con Aro, no ha cía falta ser muy lista para darse cuenta. Sólo por esa ra zón se merecía todo lo que Edward quisiera hacerle. La lástima era que Aro no recibiera también su mere cido.  
Pero quizá Aro tenía por fin lo que se merecía, recapacitó Bella. Porque al decidir deshacerse de la mu jer que su hijo había escogido había tenido que arrojar de su lado también a su nieta, a la criatura más maravi llosa de la tierra: Rose. Bella se preguntó si sentiría curio sidad por conocerla, si se habría sentado alguna vez en un sillón a recapacitar sobre ello y se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho.  
Esperaba que se arrepintiera. Lo esperaba sincera mente. Estuviera enfermo o no esperaba que sintiera re mordimientos. Era un sentimiento de venganza que no podía evitar que surgiera en su alma.  
De pronto oyó un movimiento detrás de ella, en el umbral de la puerta. Se dio la vuelta. Jasper la observaba con el ceño fruncido. Por un instante sintió que él sabía exactamente en qué había estado pensando. Pero de re pente la comunicación establecida se cortó al darse la vuelta Edward.  
Sin embargo durante toda la cena Bella sintió que los ojos de Jasper estaban fijos en ella. Era incómodo pensar que él conocía su sed de venganza. Él era un siciliano, y como tal pensaba que sólo ellos tenían derecho a obte nerla. No le hubiera gustado saber que una mujer in glesa podía querer también su propia vendetta, sobre todo si era frente a un siciliano.  
La cena fue toda una prueba. Bella se esforzó por comer algo pero fue incapaz de tragar nada. Edward y Jasper com partieron la mesa con ella y de vez en cuando hablaban de negocios, pero muy brevemente. Al final ella se levantó de la mesa y, excusándose, desapareció del comedor.  
-Trata de descansar -le dijo Edward-. Te prometo que en cuanto haya noticias iré a contártelas.  
Ella asintió. No iba a discutir, pero se sentía incapaz de descansar. No volvería a descansar hasta que su hija volviera con ella.

* * *

_Esta Historia es una adaptación de la novela Fruto de la traición de Michelle Reid y que cuenta con los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo escrita por Stephenie Meyer_


	4. Capitulo 4

**A**quella fue una larga noche. Durmió un sueño ligero y bajó a desayunar a la mañana si guiente con ojeras y mal aspecto. En el comedor se encontró con Edward, solo frente a la mesa leyendo el periódico. En cuanto la vio llegar lo cerró y la ob servó. Ella hizo una mueca. Era consciente de su mal aspecto.  
No llevaba maquillaje y el color habitual en sus me jillas había desaparecido. Se había cepillado el pelo y se lo había recogido en una coleta a la espalda. Lle vaba una sencilla falda de muselina y un jersey azul claro que en otras circunstancias le hubiera sentado bien, pero que en aquella ocasión resaltaba su palidez. Pero no le importaba. Nada le importaba en ese mo mento excepto su hija.  
Él tampoco tenía muy buen aspecto. Su rostro, por lo general terso, dejaba claro que no había dormido lo su ficiente la última noche. Pero al menos no llevaba su tí pico traje de negocios de seda sino ropa de sport: panta lones beige y un polo de manga larga en verde claro que suavizaba los rasgos de su semblante y remarcaba sus músculos.  
-¿Qué le ha ocurrido a la niñera? -preguntó Bella sentándose en una silla-. Me he acercado a su habita ción esta mañana para ver cómo seguía y no estaba. La habitación estaba vacía.  
-La llevaron a casa de sus padres ayer por la noche. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para ser de utilidad aquí así que... -contestó encogiéndose de hombros.  
No era ya de utilidad, se repitió Bella a sí misma, así que se la llevaron, así de sencillo.  
-Yo nunca quise tener una niñera.  
-Pero estabas enferma -dijo él levantándose para di rigirse al teléfono que comunicaba internamente toda la casa-. Té para mi mujer -ordenó-. Y lo que tenga por costumbre desayunar. Necesitabas ayuda con la niña -continuó volviendo a sentarse.  
-¿He conseguido hacer algo durante estos tres años de lo que tú no hayas tenido noticia? -bromeó sin espe rar respuesta alguna.  
Sabía cómo pensaba Edward. Su lema era «lo que es mío, es mío» Y de eso era exactamente de lo que se ha bía ocupado en esos tres últimos años: Había procurado a su mujer y a su hija la vida lujosa que se esperaba que fuera capaz de ofrecer un hombre de su categoría. Por esa razón cuando Bella se puso enferma unos meses atrás apareció Jessica, la niñera, sin que nadie en la casa la hu biera llamado. Y desde entonces, se había quedado allí, no porque ella quisiera sino simplemente porque él así lo había dispuesto. Y luego la niñera desaparecía, ya no era de utilidad. Además se había puesto histérica en el parque en lugar de comportarse como se esperaba de ella cuando secuestraron a la niña delante de sus nari ces. Había vuelto corriendo a casa a informar a Lucas, el chofer, quien a su vez había informado de inmediato a Edward, su jefe. Probablemente incluso antes de que la informaran a ella.  
Porque Lucas, el chofer, no era simplemente un cho fer. Era su guardián. Le pagaban para que vigilara y es coltara una de las posesiones de Edward Vulturi, a su es posa. No a su hija, porque él no creía que fuera hija suya y por tanto no merecía vigilancia alguna. Esa, precisa mente, había sido la causa por la cual la habían raptado.  
De pronto la puerta del comedor se abrió y entró la señora Hobbit con una bandeja de té y tostadas. Sonrió nerviosa hacia Edward y con cariño hacia Bella.  
-Cómase estas tostadas, señora -dijo suave y cariño samente mientras dejaba las cosas sobre la mesa delante de ella-. Si no, tendré que perseguirla por toda la casa con ellas.  
-Está bien -murmuró Bella mientras sus ojos se lle naban de lágrimas ante la muestra de afecto.  
-¡OH! -exclamó el ama de llaves al ver sus ojos-. ¡Venga, ánimo, vamos! Lo que usted necesita es llorar de una vez por todas, ¿verdad? Pero no se preocupe, la princesita estará aquí de vuelta antes de que se dé cuenta. Sana y salva. Espere y lo verá.  
-Sí, por supuesto -contestó Bella haciendo un es fuerzo inmenso por calmarse-. Lo siento, es que...  
-No se preocupe, la comprendo perfectamente. No tiene usted que explicarme nada, señora, nada...  
La señora Hobbit le dio unas palmaditas a Bella en el brazo y salió del comedor. Edward había observado toda la escena sin decir una palabra. Bella no lo miró, no po día. Intuía que estaría extrañado ante las muestras de afecto del ama de llaves.  
-Parece que todos se preocupan mucho por ti. ¿No crees? -preguntó Edward por fin-. Esta misma mañana ha venido Lucas para saber cómo seguías, y el señor Hobbit me ha parado antes en el jardín para pregun tarme lo mismo.  
¿Es que estaba acaso comparando la forma tan dis tinta en que la trataban sus sirvientes sicilianos? Se pre guntó Bella. Debería hacerlo, se dijo, porque la diferen cia era palpable.  
-¿Te sorprende que alguien se preocupe por mí?  
-No -contestó él poniéndose en pie.  
Entre ellos reinó el silencio. Bella se sirvió té y co menzó a beber mientras él permanecía de espaldas mi rando por la ventana ensimismado en sus pensamientos.  
-¿Lo es? -preguntó él de pronto-. ¿Es como una princesita?  
Bella se quedó mirándolo y sintiendo cómo la cólera hacía que la sangre hirviera en su interior. Se atrevía a preguntarle algo así cuando la noche anterior le había negado el derecho a hablar sobre su hija e incluso había apartado la foto con una expresión de desagrado. Se puso en pie, dejó la taza de té con indiferencia, y dijo: -¡Edward, vete al diablo!  
La mañana se prolongaba larga e interminablemente, era difícil soportarla sin una sola llamada telefónica. El silencio era profundo en la casa, y su sentimiento de im potencia iba creciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo. La forma en que todo el mundo parecía ocupado en sus quehaceres diarios le destrozaba los nervios, y el hecho de que Edward se hubiera encerrado de nuevo en el des pacho sin dar muestras de querer salir de él también le ponía los nervios de punta. Debería estar con ella, re confortándola, consolándola, pensó. Tan preocupado como ella.  
¿Adoptaría la misma actitud si creyera sinceramente que Rose era hija suya?, Se preguntó. ¿Se quedaría sen tado en el despacho trabajando mientras los secuestra dores les obligaban a soportar aquel cruel silencio?  
No podía soportarlo. Subió corriendo las escaleras en un acto de desesperación, se puso unos vaqueros vie jos ajustados y una camiseta y corrió de nuevo escaleras abajo poniéndose un delantal verde mientras abría la puerta de entrada de la casa.  
-¿Puedo ayudarla, señora Vulturi? -le preguntó un guardaespaldas apostado en la entrada.  
-No. Gracias -dijo pasando por delante de él. Pero entonces notó que la agarraba por el brazo-. Quíteme las manos de encima.  
-Tengo instrucciones de no dejarla salir-contestó él sin soltar su brazo.  
-¡Edward! -gritó.  
Todas las puertas de la casa se abrieron, incluyendo la del despacho. Edward salió al vestíbulo con la mirada dura e inquisitiva mientras observaba la escena.  
-Dile que me quite las manos de encima -casi or denó Bella.  
-¿Qué ocurre Bella? -preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño en lugar de obedecer-. Deberías saber que ninguno de mis hombres quiere hacerte daño alguno...  
-Díselo -repitió ella-. ¡Díselo inmediatamente!  
Su semblante se oscureció mientras caminaba a gran des pasos hacia ella. Su forma de caminar lo decía todo: no estaba acostumbrado a que le hablaran en ese tono, sobre todo delante de sus sirvientes. Y no le gustaba que ella se atreviera a hacerlo. Dirigió un gesto a su guar daespaldas, que soltó a Bella, y luego preguntó:  
-Está bien. ¿Y ahora quieres explicarme qué es lo que ocurre?  
-No -contestó ella tensa y colérica.  
Él nunca podría comprender, por mucho que ella tra tara de explicarle, que ningún hombre, ninguno, volve ría a tocarla sin su permiso explícito. Había aprendido esa lección con dureza, en manos de Mike Newton. Si entonces hubiera gritado, si entonces hubiera tenido el suficiente sentido común como para protestar una y otra vez, Edward habría comprendido que ella necesitaba su ayuda, no su ira. Y todo hubiera sido diferente.  
-¿Entonces querrías contarme a dónde ibas? -sus piró impaciente.  
-Fuera. ¿O es que estoy bajo algún tipo de arresto domiciliario?  
-No. Es sólo que pensaba que estar al tanto de lo que le ocurre a tu hija era más importante para ti que nin guna cita.  
Sarcasmo, se dijo Bella. A tal provocación sólo podía responder con otra provocación por su parte.  
-No te atrevas a decirme qué debe ser importante para mí o qué no. Eres tú quien no tiene ni idea de qué cosas puedan serlo en esta vida.  
-¿Adónde crees que vas, Bella? -volvió a preguntar con calma Edward con una ceja levantada y con expre sión amenazadora.  
-No es que lo crea, es que lo sé -aseguró ella-. En este país aún existe la libertad, por si no lo sabías. Tengo derecho a ir a donde quiera sin consultarle a nadie, y eso te incluye a ti y a tus guardaespaldas.  
Dichas esas palabras, Bella se dio la vuelta en un mo vimiento airado. Pero él la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo volverse para mirarlo.  
-Espera -ordenó lleno de ira al ver que ella intentaba soltarse-. Ahora prueba otra vez, y te sugiero que en esta ocasión me contestes con una respuesta más satisfactoria. ¿Adónde crees que vas?  
Bella lo miró, bajó la vista luego hasta su muñeca fuertemente apretada y sintió que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos llena de frustración y desesperación. Se sintió: atemorizada, impotente, sola...  
-Voy a ayudar al señor Hobbit en el jardín -mur muró-. ¿Adónde querías que fuera así vestida?  
Debería haber caído en la cuenta de que llevaba la ropa de trabajo para el jardín. Era posible que hubiera llegado a odiar el solo hecho de verla, era posible que hubiera lamentado miles de veces su falta de sofisticación y de buen gusto al vestir, pero nunca debería haber llegado a creer que iba a salir a la calle con ese atuendo. Debería haber reconocido el delantal. Siempre utilizaba uno de ese estilo cuando iba a trabajar en el jardín. Y le dolía que no lo hubiera hecho. Él murmuró algo, aunque no comprendió qué. Estaba ocupada intentando evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. De pronto la fuerza con la que le agarraba la muñeca se fue debili tando hasta que pudo soltarse.  
-¿Dónde están tus guantes?  
De modo que al menos recordaba que siempre lle vaba guantes para trabajar en el jardín. Un punto a su favor, pensó Bella con sarcasmo mientras contestaba y hacía un gesto con la cabeza indicando hacia un lado de la casa.  
-En el cobertizo.  
-Bien, entonces vamos -dijo poniendo un brazo so bre sus hombros y sintiendo que se ponía tensa-. Ven a buscarlos.  
Bella fue con él sencillamente porque no tenía alter nativa. Caminaron juntos y él mantuvo el brazo sobre sus hombros dirigiéndose hacia uno de los laterales de la casa en el que, escondido tras un seto, estaba el co bertizo donde se guardaban los útiles de jardinería. Nada más llegar Bella quiso soltarse, pero él la detuvo con el brazo firme tomando su muñeca con suavidad para ver el efecto que su fuerza le había causado en la piel.  
Bella mantuvo la cabeza agachada sin atreverse si quiera a respirar. No quería respirar. Sabía que si lo ha cía no podría evitar echarse a llorar. Se sentía tan herida en ese momento que cualquier cosa habría podido alte rarla.  
-Lo siento -dijo él al fin-. Siento haber reaccionado así pero debiste comprender que no es seguro salir ahí fuera tú sola. Siento mucho haberte hecho daño -dijo acariciando su muñeca-. Olvidé mi propia fuerza y tu delicadeza.  
-¿Por qué no es seguro?  
-Nos enfrentamos a gente sin escrúpulos, Bella -con testó por fin suspirando después de un rato en silencio-. No van a parar ante nada hasta conseguir lo que quie ren. Si creen que eso les beneficia, podrían incluso se cuestrarte.  
-¿Pero por qué? -preguntó elevando la vista con los ojos húmedos-. ¿Es que no es suficiente con mi hija? ¿Acaso creen que merece la pena destrozar otra vida más aparte de la de ella?  
Por primera vez desde que él había vuelto a entrar en su vida en aquella segunda ocasión Bella pudo ver al Edward al que estaba acostumbrada, el que no la desga rraba con la mirada, el que la miraba incluso con ter nura. Una ternura que se reflejó también en la forma en que él le soltó la muñeca para acariciar su pálida mejilla con los dedos.  
-Cuando me casé contigo lo hice en contra de los de seos de mi padre. Eso, a sus ojos, te convierte en la pieza más preciada de mis posesiones -hizo una pausa para mirar en sus ojos, que expresaban confusión. Luego sus piró y añadió-. Con la niña es suficiente. Ellos saben que es suficiente pero tenerte a ti también les vendría bien, supondría una presión mayor para obligarme a ha cer lo que quieren.  
-Pero vas a hacer lo que quieren, ¿verdad? No irás a arriesgar la vida de Rose, ¿no?  
-¿Pero quién crees que soy yo? -contestó con un bri llo repentino de ira en los ojos-. ¿Un monstruo sin sen timientos? ¡Por supuesto que no voy a poner su vida en peligro!  
-¿Y entonces por qué me asustas diciéndome eso de que mi vida puede estar en peligro?  
-¡Porque ya me han hecho amenazas al respecto, maldita sea! -gruñó tirando de ella para acercarla y pre sionarle la cabeza contra su pecho sin poder evitarlo-. ¡Cómo se atrevan a tocarte, los mataré! ¡Los mataré a todos, uno por uno!  
-Sin embargo por la niña no sientes lo mismo -co mentó ella alejándose de él con seguridad.  
-¿No es suficiente el que pueda sentirlo por una es posa que me ha sido infiel? -preguntó amargamente.  
-No, no es suficiente -contestó ella entrando en el cobertizo.  
-No me das cuartel, ¿verdad? -preguntó él siguién dola.  
-No. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo cuando tú no me lo das a mí?  
-Pero yo os mantengo a las dos, Bella, cuando lo que tenía que haber hecho era dejaros morir de hambre en la calle.  
-¿Y por qué no lo haces? -lo desafió mirándolo a la cara-. Sólo estás protegiendo tu propio orgullo, Edward. Eso no es generosidad, no lo haces por nosotras. Lo haces por ti, así que si esperas gratitud eterna puedes irte olvidando. No nos estás haciendo ningún favor deján donos vivir aquí. Y en todo caso, si te hago responsable de algo es de no habernos protegido adecuadamente cuando sabías que nuestras vidas estaban en peligro.  
-Eres increíble, ¿lo sabías? -rió incrédulo-. No es de extrañar que sigas conservándote tan bella cuando te es cudas de toda culpa ante los demás. No dejas que tus errores se fijen en tu rostro en forma de arruga, ni la más mínima, ¿verdad? Seguro que es una receta magnífica para la eterna juventud.  
-¿Y cuál es la receta de la tuya? -preguntó ella que dándose luego inmóvil al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.  
El se quedó inmóvil también, callado. No hacía ruido, ni siquiera al respirar. Estaba recapacitando sobre el error que ella había cometido. Luego, por fin, pre guntó:  
-¿La receta de mi belleza?  
-A los hombres por lo general no se les dice que son bellos -contestó Sara nerviosa, casi con pánico, inten tando desviarse de su pregunta.  
Pero era demasiado tarde. Supo que era demasiado tarde desde el mismo momento en que cometió la equi vocación. Él la miraba de frente, de cerca, inclinándose para apoyar las manos en el banco que había detrás de ella, apresándola entre sus brazos, sintiendo cómo su respiración caliente le daba color a sus mejillas y la ha cía ruborizarse.  
-Y sin embargo tú siempre utilizabas esa palabra para describirme -le recordó en voz baja-. Te tumbabas desnuda sobre mí con tu adorable cabello acariciándome los hombros y tus brazos sobre mi pecho, me mi rabas a los ojos y me decías con solemnidad: «Eres tan bello, Edward».  
-¡Basta! -exclamó ella cerrando los ojos para no ver la imagen que él estaba evocando.  
No obstante, por mucho que quisiera cerrarlos, la es cena se repetía en su memoria. Bellos cabellos... Podía escucharse a sí misma decir aquellas palabras con aquel tono de voz de adoración, suave y lento, mientras lo aca riciaba: bella nariz, bella boca, bella piel... Él, por lo ge neral, se quedaba escuchando cada una de sus tímidas y serias palabras con una enorme atención para que ella se diera cuenta de que aquel momento, aquellas frases, le llegaban a lo más hondo de su ser.  
«Tienes unos bellos hombros», decía mientras sus dedos los dibujaban y se deslizaban luego por las curvas de sus músculos. «Un pecho bello...»  
Dejó escapar un suspiro humedeciéndose con la len gua los labios de pronto secos. Sabía qué iba a imaginar después su mente: ella inclinaría la cabeza y capturaría con los labios uno de sus hermosos, morenos y masculi nos pezones... Y su respuesta sería la de un hombre fuera de sí. Sus ojos se oscurecerían y sus pulmones de jarían escapar el aliento con un gemido. Con un movi miento rápido y seguro, puramente masculino, levanta ría las piernas para rodearle con ellas las caderas y arrastrarla por la cama poniéndose encima hasta que...  
-¿Le susurraste esas mismas palabras dulces y evo cadoras a tu amante?  
Aquella pregunta desagradable la hizo abrir los ojos de repente volviendo a la cruda realidad. Él levantó las manos y las puso sobre sus hombros haciéndola darse la vuelta y enfrentarse a él.  
-¿Tuvieron en él el mismo efecto que solían tener en mí?  
Ella sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de contestar, pálida y atemorizada. Respiró una sola vez llenando los pulmones de aire asustada ante la cólera y los celos que veía reflejados en su rostro duro.  
-¿Tienes idea de lo que he pasado imaginándote tumbada al lado de él diciéndole esas palabras? Yo te amaba, ¡maldita sea! Besaba la tierra que tú pisabas. ¡Eras mía, mía! -gritó sacudiéndola-. Fui yo quien te encontró, fui yo quien te despertó. ¡Ese cuerpo y esas palabras eran mías!  
-¡Nunca se los di a nadie más! -gritó ella.  
-¡Mentirosa! -respiró él inclinando los labios para posarlos sobre los de ella.  
Era un castigo. No pretendía hacer otra cosa besán dola más que castigarla. Sus labios se aplastaban contra los de ella, cerrados contra los dientes apretados, hasta que por fin ella cedió a la presión y abrió la boca. Desde ese momento aquel beso se convirtió en un castigo y en una revelación. Pero en una revelación terrible, porque en el instante en que sus lenguas se encontraron el tiempo dejó de existir, el presente dejó de existir y ella se sintió viviendo de nuevo tres años atrás, cuando ese hombre era el rey supremo de su mundo. Recordaba su fragancia, su sabor, su contacto, su textura...  
Textura. La textura de esos labios coléricos forzán dola a abrir los suyos. La textura de esa lengua húmeda deslizándose por la suya. La textura de esas mejillas ter sas rozando las suyas. La sensación de ese aliento mez clándose con el de ella, el sonido sensual de esos jadeos mientras ella se rendía y enterraba los dedos en su cabe llo atrayéndolo hacia sí, más cerca, hambrienta, sedienta de algo de lo que no sabía que lo estuviera hasta ese in creíble, espectacular y ardiente momento.  
Cuando él por fin la soltó, ella no pudo hacer nada más que dejarse caer sobre el banco a sus espaldas, in capaz de reaccionar, intentando calmarse y recapacitar. El aire en el cobertizo era caliente y húmedo. El sol pe gaba sobre el tejado haciendo que todo oliera a madera y a tierra. Él estaba a un solo paso de ella, respirando muy fuerte y con el cuerpo en tensión. Aún podía palparse la violencia a su alrededor, la amenaza. Pero entonces sonó un teléfono rompiendo aquella atmósfera como si fuera de cristal. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un teléfono móvil.  
-Bien -dijo después de estar escuchando un mo mento-. Voy para allá.  
-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Bella alarmada poniéndose en pie.  
Él no contestó. Se dio la vuelta sin siquiera mirarla y salió del cobertizo. Entonces Bella estalló:  
-¡No te atrevas a tratarme como si yo no contara para nada! ¡Es mi hija! ¡Mía! ¡Si esa llamada era para decirte que se han puesto en contacto otra vez contigo tengo de recho a saberlo!  
-Se han puesto en contacto conmigo otra vez -con testó él encogiéndose de hombros y marchándose sin mirar atrás.  
El sol brillaba en el jardín mientras ella lo seguía con la mirada. Quieta, temblando, deseó arrojarle algo, gri tar, romper algo.  
-¡Eres un canalla! -murmuró ofendida-. Un ser cruel e inhumano -continuó mientras las lágrimas comenza ban a llenar sus ojos-. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan insen sible? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan insensible?  
Bella se dirigió hacia la casa y logró serenarse sentán dose frente a la puerta del despacho. Él la abrió unos mi nutos más tarde. Ella parecía una escolar con sus enor mes ojos abiertos esperando muy formal en una silla como si alguien le hubiera dicho que lo hiciera hasta que saliera el director. Pero su boca no era la de una niña. Era la boca de una mujer, llena, sensual. La boca de una mujer a la que acababan de besar violentamente. Nada más verlo se puso en pie.  
-¿Y bien?  
-Nada -contestó él sacudiendo la cabeza-. Ha sido una falsa alarma. Una trampa  
-¿Una trampa? -repitió ella incrédula.  
-Sí, ya nos han tendido trampas antes.  
Bella inclinó la cabeza preguntándose cómo era posi ble que alguien intentara aprovecharse del sufrimiento de otros seres humanos, pero no dijo una sola palabra más. Sencillamente, se alejó y subió las escaleras con la espalda recta y la cabeza bien alta.  
Sola, como sólo una mujer que estuviera en su situa ción podía estarlo.  
-Sube las escaleras como una princesa -comentó Jasper Cullen, mirándola al lado de Edward.  
Aquel comentario era la chispa que hacía falta para hacer detonar la bomba de relojería que llevaba Edward en su propio cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta y con los ojos sol tando chispas de furia contestó:  
-Vete al infierno.  
Luego se dirigió al despacho y cerró la puerta.

* * *

_Esta Historia es una adaptación de la novela Fruto de la traición de Michelle Reid y que cuenta con los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo escrita por Stephenie Meyer_


	5. Capitulo 5

**L**a tarde se hizo interminable. Bella no se mo lestó en acudir a la mesa a la hora de la comida. Luego continuaron pasando las horas, en las que vagaba de una habitación a otra huyendo si alguien en traba, deseando estar sola. Necesitaba estar sola porque no había nadie con quien pudiera compartir su tor mento.  
La cena aquella noche fue de nuevo silenciosa. Nin guno de los allí presentes estaba preparado para fingir que no ocurría nada, que todo era normal. Bella se unió a Edward y a Jasper en la mesa porque él mandó un men saje con un sirviente ordenándole que asistiera y no te nía ganas de discutir.  
De modo que se sentó y probó ligeramente la exqui sita sopa de pollo de la señora Hobbit y luego jugó con la tortilla que le habían preparado especialmente para tentar su apetito mientras Edward y Jasper comían unos gruesos y tiernos bistecs. Rechazó el postre y el café, y luego se excusó y dejó a los dos hombres cenando sin apenas cruzar palabra más que lo que requería la buena educación.  
-No podrá soportarlo durante mucho más tiempo -observó Jasper una vez que ella hubo salido cerrando la puerta.  
-¿Es que crees que estoy ciego? -contestó Edward.  
Un par de horas más tarde, Edward Vulturi abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Bella y vio que estaba vacío. Frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor. Volvió a bajar las escaleras a grandes pasos y comprobó si estaba en cada una de las habitaciones a su paso antes de volver al des pacho, donde Jasper veía la televisión.  
-Lo están contando en las noticias -le informó-. Lo relacionan con la Mafia y Dios sabe con qué más. Creía que habías intentado por todos los medios evitar los ru mores.  
-Lo hice -confirmó entrando en la habitación-, ¿Ha venido Bella a buscarme mientras estaba en la ducha?  
-No. ¿Es que no está en su habitación?  
Edward acababa de ducharse y ponerse ropa limpia. No quiso contestar a esa pregunta. En lugar de ello hizo una mueca y ordenó:  
-Entérate de quién está al mando de ese canal de no ticias y consigue que no vuelvan a hablar del asunto nunca más.  
-Eso es como cerrar la puerta cuando el animal ya se ha escapado, Edward.  
-Todo este asunto es un buen ejemplo de ese dicho. No es posible que ella haya salido de casa, ¿no crees?  
-¿Te refieres a Bella? No, es imposible. La alarma ha bría sonado y la habrían perseguido al menos diez hom bres y tres perros. De todas maneras, ¿a dónde iba a ha ber ido?  
-No lo sé -frunció el ceño Edward-. Pero no está en su habitación ni en ninguna de las habitaciones de arriba.  
Jasper se puso en pie con el teléfono móvil en el oído y contestó:  
-Lo comprobaré con los hombres en la planta de abajo. Tú vuelve a mirar arriba.  
Edward subió las escaleras de nuevo de dos en dos y fue abriendo todas las puertas una por una. Por fin. Casi de milagro, la halló en la última habitación. No la habría visto si no llega a ser porque la luz del pasillo se refle jaba sobre su pelo. Se quedó inmóvil. Le sorprendió el hecho de que ella estuviera sentada en el suelo hecha un ovillo contra los barrotes de la cuna de la niña. Se le cortó la respiración al darse cuenta de que era la habita ción de Rose y de que lo que tenía entre sus brazos era un osito rosa de peluche.  
Bella tenía los ojos abiertos, tenía que saber que él es taba allí. Tuvo que tragar al sentir cómo una ola de emo ción le inundaba en su interior. Su aspecto era el de una persona por completo privada de su objeto más querido. Sintió rabia al ver que le preocupaba algo que no debía de inquietarle.  
-No enciendas la luz -dijo ella al fin al ver que él acercaba la mano al interruptor-. ¿Han vuelto a llamar?  
-No -contestó Edward apoyándose en el marco de la puerta-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Bella? -suspiró con fuerza-. Esto sólo puede causarte más dolor.  
-No, me reconforta. La echo de menos y ella me es tará echando de menos a mí.  
-Necesitas dormir -añadió él pensando que su as pecto no era en absoluto el de alguien que se sintiera re confortado sino el de alguien atormentado.  
-Rose no podrá dormir. Sin Dandy no -dijo enseñán dole el osito rosa abrazado a su pecho-. Se lo lleva a la cama todas las noches. Primero recito una poesía y luego le canto una canción de cuna. Entonces ella...  
-¡Sal de aquí! -la interrumpió Edward severo. Bella se quedó callada-, sólo vas a conseguir castigarte más estando aquí -pero ella no se movió, no mostró siquiera el menor signo de que le hubiera oído-. ¡Bella!  
-No. Vete tú si no te gusta. Aquí es donde me siento más unida a mi hija y aquí es donde voy a permanecer.  
-¿Va todo bien? -preguntó Jasper que llegaba en ese momento.  
-¡Desaparece, Jasper! -respondió Edward.  
Aquella respuesta revelaba a las claras la lucha que libraba Edward en su interior. Jasper se alejó haciendo una mueca y Edward entró en la habitación quitándose de delante de la luz. Entonces pudo apreciar que las pare des estaban pintadas de rosa, como la alfombra y las cortinas, y que había cuadros y estanterías con juguetes. Su rostro se tensó. Se dirigió hacia la ventana y estuvo observando la noche, serena y oscura, con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.  
Bella lo miró. Contempló al hombre cuyo cuerpo, del gado y esbelto, conoció en otra época casi mejor que el suyo. Un hombre al que, entonces, adoraba mirar, sentir su calor con aquel sexto sentido oculto que residía en lo más profundo de su interior, sabiendo que él era suyo. Un hombre... tan especial.  
Suyo, se dijo. Tan inequívocamente como ella le ha bía pertenecido a él. Tenía ocho años más que ella y eso por lo general resultaba patente. A él le gustaba, re cordó, igual que le gustaba lo opuestos que eran. Si él era moreno ella era rubia, si él se mostraba duro ella era blanda, si él, con su experiencia mundana, resultaba un cínico en algunas ocasiones, ella era tan inocente e in genua como un bebé.  
Eran los opuestos. Él alto, moreno, sofisticado y con una madurez fría reflejada en las líneas de su rostro. Ella pequeña, rubia y delicada, con una juventud y una timi dez natural que la hacían vulnerable y por tanto desper taban su instinto masculino de protección.  
A él le gustaba que ella estuviese a su lado, sentir que lo tomaba de la mano o simplemente saber que necesi taba estar cerca de él para apoyarse en su confianza y sentirse cómoda en la élite social que él frecuentaba. En cualquier otro aspecto de su vida en el que no estuviera ella él se sentía como un depredador, pero en su compa ñía su actitud se suavizaba hasta el punto de que todas las mujeres, conscientes de ello, sentían envidia y no comprendían qué podía poseer ella que fuera distinto ni qué debían de emular de ella. Él lo llamaba feminidad interior, cierta fragilidad o delicadeza mental, corporal y espiritual, algo que la mayor parte de las mujeres ha bían desechado de su forma de ser en la más tierna in fancia.  
Sin embargo aquel rasgo valioso y único había de jado de serlo de pronto, cuando la presión en el trabajo de él se incrementó y ella no fue capaz de soportar sus largas ausencias. Entonces su timidez, al principio tan celebrada, se convirtió en un defecto irritante con el que al final perdió la paciencia. Y lo peor de todo era el he cho de que a ella la atemorizara su padre. Se enfadó muy en serio cuando ella sugirió que fueran a vivir a una casa sólo de ellos dos.  
-Esta es nuestra casa -le había contestado-. ¿Es que no es suficiente conque ofendas a mi padre con tu acti tud? ¿Pretendes insultarlo mudándote a otra casa que no sea la suya?  
-Pero yo no le gusto. No soy lo que él quería para ti, Edward, y no pierde ocasión de demostrármelo.  
-Sólo bromea contigo por tu timidez, eso es todo. Es tu paranoia la que te hace verlo tan maliciosamente.  
Aquella respuesta era una muestra más de la ceguera de Edward en todo lo referente a su padre. Aro no sólo había sido malicioso con la esposa de su hijo, había sido verdaderamente destructivo.  
-Está bien -contestó Edward-. Hablemos de ello.  
Aquello era una orden más que sugerencia. Bella se despertó de nuevo a la realidad. Había estado pensando en él llegando incluso a olvidar que estaba delante mien tras lo contemplaba.  
-¿Hablar de qué?  
-De la niña, de lo que sientes. Puedes hablar.  
-En realidad no quieres escucharlo -sonrió ella.  
-Si es para ayudarte, estoy dispuesto a escuchar -res piró profundamente-. Cuéntame cómo es ella.  
¿En qué estaría pensando Edward?, Se preguntó Bella con curiosidad. ¿Qué cruzaría en realidad por su mente, tras esa falsa fachada repentinamente interesada? ¿Es taba simplemente burlándose de ella o era algo más pro fundo? ¿Acaso estaba buscando una excusa que le per mitiera tener derecho a ocuparse de la niña de verdad?  
-Ya viste la foto. Se parece a mí. Tiene mis rasgos, mi pelo, mis ojos... -habría deseado decirle que se pare cía a él, que tenía la sonrisa de su padre, su testarudez, su habilidad para engatusar a los demás. Pero no servi ría de nada-. Tardó mucho en hablar pero muy poco en andar. Y le gusta que le sonrían. Si frunces el ceño, se pone a llorar. Lo ha adquirido de... -de pronto se calló-. OH, Dios mío, Edward, tengo mucho miedo.  
-Lo sé -contestó él con calma dándose la vuelta y mostrando unos ojos oscuros.  
-Si le hacen daño a mi niña... ¿Crees que le harán daño? -preguntó atormentada.  
-Cálmate -suspiró él con la voz temblorosa por pri mera vez y encogiéndose de hombros impotente como si no pudiera soportar la tensión que lo invadía-. No le harán daño, no les serviría de nada hacerlo.  
-¿Y entonces por qué este largo silencio? ¿A qué es tán esperando?  
-Están jugando con nosotros, quieren hacérnoslo pa sar mal. Quieren ponerme entre la espada y la pared para que cuando llamen acceda a todo lo que me pidan.  
-¿Y accederás... a todo?  
-¡OH, Dios! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para recuperar a tu hija? -contestó enfadado.  
-Lo siento -murmuró ella con lágrimas en los ojos-. Es que...  
-Vamos, estás agotada, necesitas descansar. Ven -añadió inclinándose para ayudarla a levantarse.  
Edward tenía razón. Estaba tan cansada que apenas podía tenerse en pie, y sin embargo, no quería abando nar esa habitación.  
-¡No, por favor!, No me mandes a mi habitación. ¡Me siento muy sola allí!  
-No estarás sola. Yo me quedaré contigo.  
-¿Tu? -frunció el ceño sorprendida-. Pero...  
-Ni una protesta más, Bella. Necesitas descansar. Te ofrezco el consuelo de mi presencia. La otra alternativa son dos pastillas para dormir que ha dejado el médico. La elección es tuya, pero hazla deprisa o si no la haré yo por ti.  
Sus ojos luminosos se elevaron buscando los de él. Intentaba encontrar en ellos la explicación de su actitud repentinamente amable. Pero él bajó la vista, ocultando lo que cruzaba por su mente. Entonces, algo ocurrió en su interior, cierto anhelo, cierta necesidad, el recuerdo de una época en la que aquel hombre se mostraba tan tierno y preocupado por ella como en ese momento, como cualquier mujer pudiera desear.  
-¿Es que quieres que tome yo la decisión? -preguntó él al fin ante su persistente silencio.  
-No vocalizas bien -contestó ella.  
-Es que yo también estoy cansado -suspiró y en un acto de infinita paciencia se inclinó y la tomó en sus bra zos-. Se te acabó el tiempo. He tomado la decisión por ti -murmuró sacándola de la habitación y llevándola a su dormitorio.  
Caminó hasta la cama y la dejó por fin en el suelo con los pies descalzos. Luego comenzó a desatarle la bata dejando al descubierto un camisón a juego de satén color café y abriéndole las sábanas.  
-Vamos, adentro -ordenó.  
Sumisa, Bella hizo lo que le mandaban mientras él sa caba el teléfono móvil del bolsillo del pantalón.  
-¿Jasper? Estoy con Bella. No me molestes si no es ab solutamente preciso -dijo colgando de inmediato.  
-¿Qué has querido decir con eso? -preguntó Bella ob servando cada uno de sus movimientos con los ojos muy abiertos.  
-Nada. Es sólo que estoy esperando una llamada de Nueva York.  
Edward comenzó a apagar todas las luces dejando encendida sólo la de la mesilla. Luego, sin mirar a Bella, se quitó los zapatos para tumbarse a su lado en la cama  
-Eddi...  
-Shsh -la interrumpió él-. A dormir.  
-Sólo iba a... darte las gracias -susurró.  
Él no contestó, ni siquiera se movió, sólo permane ció tumbado mirando al techo. Sara lo estuvo obser vando hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y cayó en un pro fundo sueño.  
Una hora más tarde, él seguía aún ahí tumbado, me dio dormido, cuando ella de pronto gimió y apartó las sábanas acurrucándose a su lado.  
-Eddi -murmuró poniendo después sus labios sobre los de él.  
Aquella fue su ruina. Edward lo sabía y se despreció por ello en el mismo momento en que se rendía. Pero ella tenía un sabor tan dulce que no pudo resistirse. No había nada en el mundo tan exquisitamente dulce como ella...  
Era maravilloso. Era como flotar en la rica, suave, caliente y densa nube de la euforia. Su cuerpo se hizo li gero mientras sentía que aún le pesaban los párpados, somnolientos, sumidos en la más dulce de las delicias. Y su carne sonreía. ¿Era posible que la carne sonriera?, Se preguntó Sara. Porque desde luego la suya lo estaba haciendo. Aquel era su sueño y por lo tanto podía hacer y sentir lo que quisiera. Así que, decidió, sí era posible, su carne estaba sonriendo. Algo caliente y húmedo la acariciaba procurándole un placer infinito.  
Intentó respirar despacio, saborear el placer sensual de sentir el oxígeno entrando en sus pulmones. Aquellas bocanadas de aire parecían producir una reacción en ca dena en su cuerpo: sus sentidos despertaron, su carne seguía sonriendo, flotaba en una nube.  
-Eddi -susurró de nuevo.  
Eso era, pensó. Sus sensaciones le recordaban a cuando Eddi, perezosa y lentamente, la besaba y acariciaba desde las puntas de los pies hasta el pelo repar tiendo un millón de besos en una ola de sensaciones pla centeras que la dejaban perdida e impotente. Le recor daba a cuando era suya y él hacía con ella lo que quería.  
-Amor mío -susurró entonces una voz ronca.  
Sí, recapacitó Bella para sí misma en silencio. Aque lla era la sensación más dulce y agradable del mundo, la del amor. No estaba en la realidad en ese momento, es taba flotando en algún lugar, no sabía dónde, desnuda sintiendo la caricia del sol. Sentía que sus pechos esta ban llenos y le pesaban, que sus pezones se tensaban im pacientes porque él aún no los había acariciado. Estaba impaciente por sentir esa sensación en sus pechos, que ría sentir una boca alrededor de ellos, succionándolos y besándolos, haciéndolos suyos.  
-Eddi -volvió a susurrar sin aliento y llena de necesi dad.  
-Shsh.  
Entonces ella suspiró perezosa, sumisa, permane ciendo en silencio. Y de pronto se despertó y compren dió lo que estaba ocurriendo. Él deslizaba la lengua por la delicada hendidura que quedaba entre sus muslos.  
-Oh, Dios-gimió-. Edward... ¡no!  
-Sí -contestó él apareciendo de pronto por encima de ella con el rostro encendido por la pasión y la boca húmeda tras los estragos que le había producido con la lengua. Los dos estaban desnudos. La ropa había desa parecido. El vello de su torso le acariciaba los pechos y uno de sus musculosos muslos se cruzaba entre los su yos-. Tú me deseas, Bella. Tu cuerpo me desea, tu sub consciente me desea. No me digas que no, puedo sentir cómo tiemblas literalmente de necesidad de mí.  
-Dijiste que sólo ibas a reconfortarme -le recordó ella.  
-Te estoy reconfortando. De la manera más exquisita posible.  
-Pero..  
-No -la interrumpió él-. Yo también lo necesito. Ambos lo necesitamos.  
Luego, sin añadir una palabra más, acalló todas sus protestas con su boca hambrienta. Ella suspiró im potente. Él gimió y luego su lengua se puso a jugar con la de ella de la forma más sensual y sugestiva que Bella pudiera recordar. Entonces elevó las manos para aga rrarlo con fuerza del cuello y él movió un muslo contra los suyos rozando el dorado y suave montículo que pro tegía su sexo. Sus dedos le acariciaron los hombros, los brazos, los pechos.  
-¿Sabes lo dulce que eres? -susurró levantando la cabeza para mirarla en la oscuridad con los ojos de ca zador-. El sabor de tu piel me produce una reacción quí mica que me vuelve loco -suspiró como si se despre ciara a sí mismo por decirlo-. Soy adicto a ti. Tienes algo que no puedo conseguir de ningún otro modo más que haciéndote el amor.  
-¿Es que acaso lo has intentado?  
-Por supuesto que lo he intentado -admitió-. ¿Crees que me gusta sentirme así con respecto a ti?  
-No -suspiró ella en una ola de oscura tristeza por ese hombre que, con su inmenso orgullo, debía de estar sufriendo lo indecible al descubrir que no podía tum barse a su lado sin desearla, sin desear a la mujer que lo había traicionado-. Lo siento.  
-No hables -ordenó-. Si hablas, me obligas a recor dar lo que eres. Y necesito esto... lo necesito -repitió de sesperado.  
Él volvió a gemir y la besó con desesperación. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus manos comenzaron a acariciarle el pecho en un gesto por consolarlo y ali viarlo de su agonía.  
Fue entonces cuando Bella se dio cuenta de cuánto lo amaba aún, de cuánto amaba a ese hombre que la creía a ella vil y sin embargo no podía evitar desearla con de sesperación.  
Siguieron acariciándose en un silencio cargado de tensión. Él la hizo desearlo, colapso todos sus sentidos antes de lograr la satisfacción él mismo y tomarla. Cuando finalmente la poseyó, lo hizo con precisión, arrancando gritos de su garganta y de su propio pecho. Luego paró, con los codos apoyados a los lados de ella y los ojos cerrados mostrando por su expresión lo cerca que había estado de llegar al límite.  
La llenó. En aquel momento de completa calma Bella se quedó tumbada sintiendo cómo la llenaba, maravi llándose con aquella sensación, sintiendo los músculos de su sexo cerrarse en torno al de él.  
-Respira -gritó él-. ¡Maldita sea Bella, respira!  
Sólo entonces inspiró aire y se dio cuenta de que ha bía dejado de respirar en el espasmo del éxtasis sexual. Sacó las manos buscando algo sólido en que apoyarse y encontró sus hombros. Él murmuró algo y comenzó a moverse con sacudidas cortas, tensas, con el rostro en cendido en una expresión de compulsión sexual que la llevó a ella perderse en el más completo de los olvidos.  
Cuando por fin se recobró, Edward se había marchado. Estaba de pie, poniéndose los pantalones con movimientos coléricos. Cada célula de su cuerpo expre saba el amargo arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho.  
-¿Te odias a ti mismo, Edward?  
Él se calmó y torció ligeramente la cabeza para mi rarla y responder:  
-Sí.  
-Fuiste tú el que me sedujo, no al revés -le recordó Bella dolida porque ni siquiera se molestara en negar lo que sentía.  
-Lo sé. No te culpo por mi propia...  
No terminó la frase. Tenso, siguió abrochándose los botones de la camisa. Sara lo observaba. Luego se sentó para ponerse los zapatos y los calcetines. Por último se puso en pie y la miró sólo un momento, como si no pu diera soportar el verla yacer desnuda con los ojos en tornados exhibiendo un cuerpo que acababa de ser po seído.  
-¿Estarás bien... si me marcho ahora?  
¿Es que estaba desesperado por apartarse de ella una vez que se había destrozado a sí mismo?, Se preguntó Bella.  
-¿Te refieres a sí estaré bien sin ti? -se burló sarcástica-. Sí, me las apañaré. Al fin y al cabo estoy acostum brada a estar siempre sola, desde que tenía trece años.  
-No siempre. Una vez me tuviste a mí, pero lo estro peaste.  
-¿En serio?  
Él ignoró su amargura, igual que ella, que salió de la cama para ir a buscar su bata sin importarle en absoluto el estar desnuda ante él. Edward se odiaba a sí mismo por desearla, así que le dejaría contemplar su cuerpo para que pudiera seguir odiándose.  
-Estaba sola, Edward, incluso cuando estaba con tigo. Tú no me apoyabas en modo alguno, no me con cedías ningún derecho. No te atrevas a decirme cómo fue nuestro matrimonio. Si yo osaba objetar algo, tú me hacías cerrar la boca del modo más efectivo que sa bías -dijo dando a entender que se refería a besán dola-. Si yo insistía, tú me hacías callar con palabras duras. Encontrabas muy divertido que yo prefiriera es tar entre flores, pero nunca se te ocurrió pensar que quizá estuviera en mi derecho, por muy frívolo que te pareciera.  
-Nunca te he considerado una frívola.  
-Nunca me consideraste de ninguna manera, excepto cuando te interesaba. Entonces yo tenía que estar siem pre callada y a tu disposición porque tú al fin y al cabo eras el maestro y yo no era más que la bonita y pequeña muñeca a la que tú habías concedido el honor de otorgar un puesto privilegiado en la vida. Hasta tus sirvientes estaban mejor considerados que yo. ¡Ellos... me mira ban por encima del hombro!  
-No sé si llorar o aplaudirte -soltó una carcajada in crédulo-. Has hilvanado más palabras juntas de las que jamás te había oído decir de una sola vez.  
-¡OH, apláudeme, Edward! Me merezco el aplauso por haber soportado esa situación durante tanto tiempo.  
-Estás comenzando a aburrirme.  
-Bueno, ¡vaya novedad! Te cansaste de mí a las po cas semanas de casarnos cuando descubriste que te iba a causar más problemas que satisfacciones. Pero te diré algo, Edward. Si tú te has aburrido de la tímida mujer con la que te casaste en un momento de locura, te ase guro que yo estoy harta del bello dios al que estoy atada. Al final ese dios ha resultado ser una de esas aburridas ovejas de la alta sociedad, muy bien cuidadas pero todas iguales. Tienen una piel magnífica y comen de la mejor carne pero lo que ganan en refinamiento lo pierden en cerebro. Siempre hacen todas las mismas cosas y pien san lo mismo. Y balan una y otra vez siempre por lo mismo. Creo que lo llaman selección genética. Yo no sa bía que eso podía ocurrir con la especie humana pero...  
-¿Has terminado ya? -la interrumpió.  
-Sí.  
Se sentía sin aliento, ruborizada e increíblemente re gocijada. Nunca en sus veinticinco años de vida había hablado así a nadie. Había disfrutado casi tanto como con el sexo.  
-En ese caso me llevaré mis abominables genes de tu presencia -contestó él haciendo un gesto insultante.  
-No antes de que yo diga una última cosa -volvió ella a la carga aunque él se hubiera dado la vuelta-. Toma nota de qué día es hoy, Edward, porque yo no he tomado ninguna precaución para lo que acabamos de hacer en la cama ahora mismo. Si estoy embarazada por culpa de esta noche, quiero que no quepa duda alguna esta vez de quién es el padre de mi hijo.  
Él alcanzó la puerta y desde allí se dio la vuelta para mirarla con frialdad y responder a ese último comenta rio.  
-¿Una mutación genética? ¡Qué idea tan aterradora!  
Había disparado. Con una sola e inteligente frase se las había arreglado para darle la vuelta a todo su dis curso. No sabía si gritar o llorar de frustración.

* * *

_Esta Historia es una adaptación de la novela Fruto de la traición de Michelle Reid y que cuenta con los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo escrita por Stephenie Meyer_


	6. Capitulo 6

**E**dward bajó las escaleras y entró en el despa cho. Estaba lleno de aparatos de alta tecnología. Dentro estaban Jasper, dos policías y otros dos hombres a los que no reconoció, pero supuso que prove nían del departamento de servicios especiales. De pie o sentados, todos ellos estaban ocupados con el compli cado equipo de comunicaciones.  
-Es casi la hora -dijo Jasper-. Todo está preparado.  
Edward asintió y se dirigió a la mesa del despacho. Los demás lo observaban moverse por la habitación como un gato, con pasos de animal salvaje. Estaban en tres grupos: uno seguía la pista a los secuestradores, otros sólo hablaban y otro hombre estaba listo para dar la señal en cuanto se lo indicaran.  
-¿Algún problema? -preguntó al sentarse.  
-No -contestó Jasper-. Los hemos localizado en cierta área por el código, pero necesitamos más tiempo para poder estar seguros.  
-Tiene que funcionar. Si fallamos, cundirá el pánico y si cunde el pánico correremos riesgos innecesarios. No quiero que la vida de la niña corra peligro alguno, ¿está claro?  
Entonces el teléfono sonó. Todos en la habitación se quedaron helados e inmóviles. Edward estaba sentado en su silla muy quieto con las manos tensas y los ojos fijos en los dos policías. Esperaba.  
Sonó dos veces. Tres veces. Aquello parecía una eternidad. Cuatro veces. Por fin agarró el auricular y contestó  
-Vulturi.  
-Ah, buenas noches, signore -contestó una voz sibi lante-. Espero que haya podido usted solucionar su pro blema de dinero en efectivo...  
Comenzaba a amanecer cuando Edward entró en el dormitorio de Bella y la sacudió ligeramente para des pertarla.  
-¿Qué ocurre? -contestó ella poniéndose alerta ins tantáneamente con los ojos asustados y somnolientos.  
-Ya ha terminado todo, cara -murmuró él suave mente-. Tu hija está a salvo.  
-¿A salvo? -parpadeó sin terminar de comprender-. ¿Has dicho a salvo, Edward? ¿De verdad está a salvo?  
-Sí.  
-¡OH, Dios! -exclamó cubriéndose la boca con las manos mientras las lágrimas de alivio iban inundando sus ojos-. ¿Cómo...? ¿Dónde está?  
-Te llevaré junto a ella en cuanto estés vestida y lista para viajar.  
-¿Es que no está aquí? ¿Acaso le han hecho daño? -preguntó alarmada.  
-No, ni le han hecho daño ni está aquí -contestó él con calma-. Toma... -dijo ofreciéndole una taza de algo caliente-. Tómate esto y luego vístete. Me gustaría salir de aquí en media hora. ¿Crees que podrás estar lista para entonces?  
-Sí, por supuesto...  
Sufría los efectos de un nuevo shock, el shock de sa lir por fin de las entrañas del infierno, y eso le impedía hacer todas las preguntas que sabía hubiera sido lógico hacer en ese momento.  
-Bien -contestó él dándose la vuelta deprisa para di rigirse hacia la puerta.  
-¡Eddi! -él se detuvo justo delante de la puerta-: Gra cias.  
Después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior no carecía de ironía que ella le diera las gracias. Sin em bargo él las aceptó en su justo valor y asintió ligera mente con la cabeza antes de salir por la puerta.  
-Abajo dentro de media hora -añadió antes de de jarla.  
Bella se duchó y se vistió en el tiempo acordado. Edward la esperaba en el vestíbulo. La observó bajar las escaleras hacia él sin apartar la mirada de la simpleza de líneas de su pantalón verde y su camisa color crema bajo la chaqueta blanca. No llevaba maquillaje, casi nunca lo llevaba. Se había peinado a toda prisa y se había hecho una coleta.  
Nada de lujos ni de alta costura. Iba tal y como la co noció la primera vez. Había vuelto a ser la persona de gustos sencillos en el mismo momento en que él la ha bía mandado a vivir a Londres. Bella se preguntó si él se daría cuenta de ello mientras la observaba bajar con ex presión indescifrable y el ceño fruncido e impenetrable. Pero no se disculpó por su aspecto. Así era como era ella. La otra persona a la que habían vestido a la moda era sólo una escultura a la que quisieron adaptar al rol que tenía que desempeñar. Pero ese rol era una farsa. Tan farsa como la vida y el matrimonio que se la había visto obligada a llevar.  
El, en cambio, tenía un aspecto dinámico, no de hombre de negocios. No llevaba uno de sus trajes de seda hechos a mano sino unos pantalones de lino de co lor tabaco y un jersey de cuello alto blanco bajo una chaqueta de lino negra. De Armani, supuso Bella, casi siempre que iba de sport usaba ropa de esa firma.  
-¿Dónde está Jasper? -preguntó Bella mientras Edward la conducía fuera a la radiante mañana de verano.  
-Tiene que atender unos negocios míos -contestó él con frialdad abriendo la puerta del Mercedes en mar cha al pie de las escaleras.  
Bella sonrió para sí misma al subir al coche. El problema estaba resuelto, así que Jasper podía dedicar su atención de nuevo a los negocios. Entonces se preguntó cuánto tiempo iba a gozar ella de la compañía de Edward antes de que él volviera su atención sobre otros asun tos. Quizá sólo mientras durara el paseo en coche, reca pacitó mientras observaba a Edward sentarse a su lado en el asiento de atrás. Quizá sólo hasta que él viera cómo ella tomaba por fin a Rose en sus brazos. ¿O se ve ría obligado a permanecer en la casa con ellas para ase gurarse de que los mecanismos de seguridad no fallaban y no volvía a repetirse nada parecido?, Se preguntó. Bella se echó a temblar. La mera idea de que aquello volviera a ocurrir la hacía sentirse muy mal.  
-¿Está muy lejos? ¿Tardaremos mucho en llegar?  
Edward tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el reposacabezas de piel del coche y los ojos cerrados, pero cuando ella le hizo esas preguntas sus palpados se abrieron len tamente revelando unas sensuales pupilas adormecidas y unos ojos cargados de energía. Al verlo se quedó sin aliento, reconocía en su aspecto al hombre sexualmente hambriento...  
No, se dijo a sí misma mirando hacia otro lado y ne gándose a pensar en él de ese modo tan peligroso. No después de la noche pasada, nunca más después de la no che pasada. De todas formas, ¿cómo podía mirarla de ese modo después de lo que le había dicho?, Se preguntó.  
-Mucho -murmuró él-. De hecho tenemos que to mar un avión, está en Sicilia.  
-¿En Sicilia? -preguntó atónita con los ojos fijos en él-. ¿Pero cómo puede ser que esté en Sicilia?  
-Con unos buenos planes, ¿cómo si no?  
Ella sintió un escalofrío. Le habían robado a su hija, se la habían llevado muy lejos y ella había sido incapaz de evitarlo.  
-Pero no he recogido nada de ropa para hacer un viaje tan largo. No tengo nada para cambiarme, ni para Rose. Y el pasaporte, Edward. No tengo el pasaporte...  
-Yo te lo he traído, lo tenías guardado en la caja fuerte. También te he traído algo de ropa en una maleta -comentó. No estaba acostumbrado a hacer maletas, ni siquiera la suya-, para ti y para la niña. Lo recogí mien tras estabas durmiendo.  
¿Es que había entrado en su habitación mientras ella estaba durmiendo?, Se preguntó Bella. ¿Había entrado y rondado por su dormitorio? Sólo pensarlo la llenaba de alarma y sorpresa.  
-¿Has abierto mi caja fuerte?  
-Mi caja -la corrigió él-. Es mi casa.  
-¿Y en qué lugar de Sicilia está? -volvió a preguntar ignorando la respuesta y alarmándose todavía más al pensar en otra cosa.  
-Con mi padre -contestó Edward por fin después de un momento de vacilación observándola con mucha atención.  
Con Aro, tal y como había sospechado, pensó Bella poniéndose tensa de inmediato.  
-Después de todo lo que dijiste al final ha resultado que él estaba detrás de todo esto, ¿no es cierto? ¡Ha sido él quien me ha hecho esto!  
-Bueno, al menos no has dicho que se lo ha hecho a tu hija, al menos no lo acusas de querer hacer daño a una niña.  
-Como se haya atrevido a hacerle daño -advirtió ella con un brillo amargo en los ojos- lo mataré, esté en una silla de ruedas o no.  
-Muy siciliano ese sentimiento de venganza. ¿Crees que después de todo has aprendido algo de nosotros?  
-Vuestra gente me ha enseñado muchas cosas, Edward, una de ellas el sentido de la posesión. «¡Lo que es mío es mío!» -repitió burlándose-. Y como pille a al guien poniendo un solo dedo en alguna posesión mía, incluyendo a tu maravilloso padre, que es un...  
-Ya basta -la interrumpió.  
Bella respiró con fuerza. Su corazón latía a toda prisa.  
Sus protestas no servían de nada. El hecho de que él hu biera logrado ya convencerla de que Aro no tenía nada que ver con el secuestro de Rose sólo hacía que le resultara aún más difícil aceptar la verdad.  
-Sigues protegiéndolo, ¿verdad? -preguntó con amar gura-. No importa cuántos trucos sucios ensaye contigo. Tú a pesar de todo te niegas a ver lo malévolo y taimado que es... aunque tengas la prueba delante de tus narices...  
Edward deslizó una mano amenazadora alrededor de su cuello y la arrastró hacia sí para hacerla callar.  
-¡Contén tu lengua, arpía, o tendré que arrancártela de un mordisco!  
-Te odio y te desprecio -le gritó ella a la cara.  
-Estás avisada -murmuró besándola bruscamente. A pesar de que aquel beso era un castigo, asaltó sus senti dos haciendo que le costara no sucumbir al él. Gimió protestando, fingiendo que le había hecho daño, y en tonces él contestó en un murmullo mientras se apar taba-: Te lo estabas buscando.  
-Y he recibido mi merecido, ¿no es eso? -murmuró ella a su vez apartándose de sus brazos.  
-Lo que me sorprende -añadió él con crueldad aga rrándola de la muñeca- es cómo te afecta. ¿No será que tienes cierta necesidad de estar con un hombre, Bella? ¿No será que la princesa ha estado demasiado tiempo encerrada en su torre? ¿Te has acordado de lo que tanto deseabas gracias a lo de anoche?  
-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que la torre ha estado cerrada? -respondió ella negándose a rendirse con la facilidad de antaño.  
-Puedes estar segura de que lo estoy. Ya te lo he di cho: «lo que es mío, es mío», y sé guardarlo. A ti te he guardado bajo vigilancia, sé que ningún hombre ha es tado cerca de ti.  
-Excepto mi carcelero. Incluso tú, por mucho que te hayas despreciado por ello, has sido incapaz de apartar tus manos de mí.  
-Yo tengo derecho legal a hacerlo -declaró él-, si es que no tengo derecho moral.  
-Y la princesa encerrada en la torre tiene la sufi ciente malicia como para dejar que su trenza caiga y ayude a su amante a subir -lo desafió recordando el viejo cuento.  
Edward frunció el ceño. Ella contuvo el aliento a sabiendas de que estaba tratando con un animal fiero en lo que se refería al tema del sexo, pero, por extraño que fuera, se sentía incapaz de parar, casi hasta le di vertía el juego. Entonces él le soltó la muñeca y se re lajó.  
-Has cambiado mucho. Hace tres años no te habrías atrevido a hablarme así.  
-Desde luego que he cambiado. He crecido, me he endurecido. ¿Qué esperabas? -preguntó mirándolo con amargura-, ¿qué siguiera siendo la estúpida inocente que era cuando nos casamos? ¿Que siguiera creyendo que tú me amarías y estarías de mi lado por encima de todo, pasara lo que pasara?  
-¡Fuiste tú quien se llevó un amante a la cama, no yo!  
-¡Y tú fuiste el que me arrojó a los lobos hambrien tos y luego se mostró disgustado conmigo porque supli cara ayuda!  
-Tomo buena nota de que no niegas tu pecado de adulterio -respondió él mirándola con desprecio.  
-¿Y para qué si de todos modos no vas a creerme?  
-¿A creer qué? ¿Tus mentiras?  
-Nunca te he mentido.  
-Negar la presencia de aquel hombre en tu habita ción no era una mentira, ¿no?  
-Nunca he negado que estuviera allí, sólo que yo lo invitara.  
-No veo la diferencia.  
-Pues me niego a discutirlo contigo. Además esta conversación tendría que haber tenido lugar hace tres años. En este momento ya no me importa lo que pien sas. Ahora sólo me importa mi hija.  
-No ha sido mi padre quien ha raptado a tu hija, Bella, él ha sido quien la ha recobrado. O al menos ha sido quien lo ha coordinado todo para que sus hombres lo hi cieran. En este momento, ella duerme bajo su protec ción. Y pronto, muy pronto te voy a hacer retirar cada una de esas odiosas palabras que has dicho sobre él. ¿Está claro?  
Estaba claro. Otra venganza. Otra razón para casti garla por haber sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para mezclarse con un clan de sicilianos tan unido. Edward podía creer lo que quisiera sobre Aro, pero el simple hecho de que su hija estuviera en Sicilia mos traba a las claras quién había sido el culpable de todo el asunto. Lo que realmente la preocupaba era la razón por la que Aro lo había hecho.  
El avión privado de los Vulturi aterrizó en el aero puerto de Catania a mediodía y los dejó en un extremo de la pista de aterrizaje, lejos de la terminal pública. Era el poder del nombre de Vulturi. Salió a recibirlos el ofi cial de aduanas, y Edward estuvo hablando con él. El cansancio era evidente en todas las líneas de su rostro a pesar de que se había dormido durante todo el trayecto.  
No obstante la hostilidad que seguía existiendo entre ellos Bella sintió pena por él. Cuarenta y ocho horas an tes él estaba en Nueva York, y desde entonces había cru zado el Atlántico, se había enfrentado a una crisis y ha bía volado otros cuantos cientos de kilómetros hasta allí.  
-Vamos -dijo Edward poniendo una mano sobre su espalda.  
Su contacto le produjo una sensación de cosquilleo en toda la piel. Se había quitado la chaqueta al entrar en el avión y sabía por experiencia que en Sicilia no le ha ría falta ponérsela, pero habría deseado llevarla en ese momento. Habría preferido asfixiarse que sentir el con tacto de su mano tan cerca de la piel.  
No era una sensación repulsiva lo que sentía, ni mu cho menos. En las pocas horas en que había vuelto a es tar en su compañía sus sentidos se habían acostumbrado de nuevo al maestro y señor de su cuerpo. Y lo reclama ban excitados, de eso no cabía duda.  
Ésa era la humillante verdad, y no le resultaba fácil vivir con ella. ¿Acaso tenía razón Edward cuando dijo que estaba sedienta de un hombre?, Se preguntó.  
Esperaba que no fuera así. Esperaba que aquella fuera simplemente una breve reacción a la presión bajo la cual había estado viviendo en los últimos días. Por que era una cuestión de orgullo, no quería sentirse atra ída por el hombre que la había herido profundamente.  
Hacía un día típicamente siciliano. El aire era ca liente y seco y el sol quemaba en un cielo azul. Un co che los esperaba, una limusina blanca brillando al sol. Edward la hizo entrar y luego se sentó a su lado.  
Pero ninguno de los dos habló. Ambos estaban ten sos. Bella se preparaba para el momento en que volviera a encontrarse con su hija, impaciente y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Se quedó mirando la costa soleada por la que pasaban y frunció el ceño. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él ante el primer encuentro con la niña, con la prueba más palpable de la traición de su mujer.  
Vio la casa nada más girar en una curva. Se levan taba a medio camino en la pendiente escarpada del va lle. El corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer la edifica ción de paredes blancas llenas de flores y plantas que se articulaba en distintos niveles con terrazas siguiendo la inclinación de la falda de la montaña hasta la playa.  
De pronto dejó de verla al entrar en una especie de túnel hecho de árboles que cubrían el camino, no lejos de la casa. Era el único acceso a ella, exceptuando por mar. Era un lugar hermoso, privado e idílico. Una mura lla alta y blanca se elevaba tras los árboles, con dos sólidas puertas de madera pintadas de azul como única nota de color. El coche paró y las puertas se abrieron. Luego comenzó a moverse de nuevo hasta llegar a un patio de vivos colores con olivos que daban sombra y una pe queña fuente.  
Bella suspiró tensa. Sintió que Edward miraba en su dirección, pero no le prestó atención. Aquel precioso lu gar era el centro de todas sus pesadillas. Necesitaría concentrarse si quería mantener el control. Rose, se dijo a sí misma. Sólo debía pensar en Rose.  
El coche paró y el conductor le abrió la puerta. Sus sentidos estaban inundados por la fragancia de las flores y la paz del lugar, pero no eran más que otras emociones a las que debía combatir.  
El aspecto de la casa por la parte de atrás era humilde comparado con la impresionante fachada principal. Era una pared blanca con pequeñas ventanas y contraventa nas azules bajo un tejado de tejas color terracota. Las puertas azules, gemelas, permanecían abiertas en señal de bienvenida. Bella apretó los dientes e intentó caminar. Una cigarra cantó entonces, desde algún escondite en un árbol.  
No había ningún otro ruido. Nada. Tendió la mano en un gesto inconsciente y encontró otra mano más cá lida, más fuerte, que se cerró presionando sus dedos. Entró en un vestíbulo cuadrado y fue ajustando los ojos a la escasa luz interior.  
Le resultaba todo muy familiar. Los cuadros de las paredes, la mezcla de exquisito gusto de muebles en co lores oscuros, los adornos, las flores. Y el ama de llaves esperándolos, en pie, con una expresión dura.  
Pero su hija no estaba allí para darle la bienvenida. Miró a Edward con los ojos inquisitivos y ansiosos. Él dio un paso atrás y habló en voz baja con el ama de lla ves. Luego se dio la vuelta y la agarró de la mano.  
-¿Dónde...?  
-Por aquí.  
Tenso, la llevó calzando el vestíbulo y pasando bajo un arco hasta una de las muchas escaleras de piedra de la casa, de varios pisos. En el piso de arriba estaban las cocinas, garajes y las habitaciones de la servidumbre. Luego estaba el piso en el que la familia Vulturi hacía las recepciones formales, los salones. Debajo, la planta dedicada al imperio Vulturi, con oficinas y todos los equipos necesarios. La siguiente planta estaba dedicada a los aposentos de la familia, le seguía la dedicada a las habitaciones de invitados y por último los salones de re creo donde estaban las únicas televisiones de toda la casa y las terrazas ajardinadas que daban a la playa, unos doscientos escalones más abajo. Bella había con tado esos escalones en una ocasión, en uno de esos lar gos períodos en que Edward no estaba y ella huía de la compañía de su padre.  
Mientras Edward la guiaba sus piernas temblaron. Los recuerdos, avivados por el lugar, comenzaban a in vadirla. Recuerdos de una preciosa habitación con una cama con dosel y un hombre desnudo en ella, moreno sobre sábanas blancas. Un hombre al que le encantaba simplemente estar ahí tumbado mientras la observaba moverse por la habitación, cepillarse el cabello, cuidar su cutis...  
-¿Bella?  
Se había detenido sin darse cuenta, sólo fue cons ciente de ello al oírle decir su nombre. Entonces volvió a la realidad con una expresión de dolor. El mismo hom bre que había estado recordando desnudo la observaba, Era el mismo pero no era el mismo. Aquél tenía una ex presión de perezoso placer, éste un gesto duro y frío.  
-Por aquí -dijo invitándola a seguir bajando la esca lera.  
-Pero... -objetó ella.  
Entonces comprendió. Había supuesto que Rose esta ría en uno de los dormitorios de la familia. Qué estúpida e ingenua había sido, pensó. Seguramente, habrían acomodado a Rose en una de las habitaciones de los invita dos, en la siguiente planta. No pertenecía a la familia, igual que ella, no lo era en el verdadero sentido de la pa labra.  
Bajó la cabeza para que Edward no viera la expre sión de ironía de su rostro y lo siguió. Bajaron a la si guiente planta en silencio y allí, tal y como había espe rado, la llevó hasta uno de los dormitorios. Al llegar a la puerta Edward hizo una pausa como si tuviera que pre pararse para entrar. Bella hizo lo mismo.  
La puerta se abrió. Bella se quedó inmóvil al lado de Edward. Su corazón, sus pulmones, todo en su interior se paró al ver lo que se presentaba a sus ojos. Al otro lado de la habitación, junto a uno de los balcones abier tos a la terraza, había un hombre. Su pelo, negro, estaba más cano de lo que recordaba y su figura, en otra época imponente, se veía disminuida por su estado en una silla de ruedas. Pero no sólo el hombre llamaba su atención: también le extrañó lo que tenía en los brazos.  
Recostada contra su pecho tenía a una niña sin nada más que un pañal y una camiseta de algodón. Apoyaba la cabeza contra su hombro y lo abrazaba por el cuello.  
Por un momento se le empañaron los ojos. Su hija, su única hija, se abrazaba a su peor enemigo como a una roca de la que dependiera. Entonces aquella cabeza cana se volvió y los ojos dorados de viejo cazador bus caron los de ella. Su expresión le heló la sangre en las venas.  
Expresaban posesión, una posesión fiera. Por fin Bella comenzó a comprender. Era a su hija. En su enfer medad, Aro había visto próxima la muerte. Se había soñado a sí mismo en su lecho de muerte sin haber te nido la oportunidad de abrazar a su nieta. Ya no tenía importancia alguna que esa niña fuera de Bella. La que ría. Y lo que Aro Vulturi quería lo conseguía, aun que tuviera que robar para ello, aunque tuviera que so portar a la mujer que odiaba. Quería a Rose. En su mente ya no cabía duda alguna de que había sido Aro quien la había raptado.  
-¡No! -gritó Bella de pronto de forma instintiva en caminándose hacia él y viendo horrorizada cómo él se abrazaba a su hija en un acto convulsivo negándose a aceptar la separación.  
-¡Ella no quiere estar con nadie más que conmigo! -exclamó Aro con expresión de triunfo-. ¡Mira cómo se abraza a mí, míralo!  
-¡No! -gritó Bella de nuevo negándose a aceptarlo y negándole su derecho a sentir aquello por su hija tal y como él se lo había negado a su propio hijo.  
Entonces la niña, como si hubiera notado la cercanía de su madre, suspiró temblorosa contra el hombro de Aro llamando la atención de su madre. Y de pronto Aro fue relegado al olvido. Edward, tenso aún en el umbral, fue igualmente relegado al olvido. Bella lo ol vidó todo al ver cómo su hija, con sus rizos rubios, gi raba lentamente la cabeza y miraba hacia arriba, a su madre, dejando escapar otro suspiro y levantando un brazo hacia ella.  
Se inclinó, agarró a la niña y la abrazó poniendo una mano sobre su espalda y la otra sobre su cabeza. La niña se acurrucó contra ella abrazándola y hundiendo el ros tro en su pecho. Y entonces nadie se movió. Nadie ha bló. Bella simplemente se quedó en pie con los ojos ce rrados y la mente en blanco. Lo que sentía era algo tan profundo que no se mostraba en su rostro.

* * *

_Esta Historia es una adaptación de la novela Fruto de la traición de Michelle Reid y que cuenta con los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo escrita por Stephenie Meyer_


	7. Capitulo 7

**E**ra como ser testigo de la unión más espiritual que la vida puede ofrecer. Y nadie que lo viera po día dejar de conmoverse. Ni Aro, que bajó la cabeza sacudiéndola como si aquello le doliera, ni la mu jer de pelo oscuro que estaba callada en un rincón, cuyos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ni Edward, que tuvo que ce rrar los ojos para que no se le rompiera el corazón.  
El tiempo fue pasando y nadie se movió. Por fin la niña levantó ligeramente la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y miró a su madre con una expresión de condena.  
-No gustan aviones.  
Entonces le fallaron las piernas, sin previo aviso. Era como si la voz de su hija hubiera funcionado como un resorte que rompiera el control que había estado ejerci tando sobre sí misma y simplemente se desmoronara.  
Aro lo vio y levantó un brazo instintivamente ha cia ellas haciendo un gesto de aviso. Edward abandonó su postura de estatua junto a la puerta y se abalanzó ha cia ellas de modo que en lugar de caer al suelo su pe queño y delgado cuerpo se apoyó en el de él y los tres quedaron abrazados mientras la tensión llegaba a un punto culminante en su rostro.  
La niña elevó la vista hacia su madre y miró por pri mera vez en su vida las líneas duras del rostro de su padre.  
El luminoso azul se encontró con el dorado. Y mien tras Bella libraba una batalla interior a su lado tuvo lugar una comunicación entre padre e hija que hizo reír sofocadamente a Aro y apretar los dientes a Edward tras sus labios tensos.  
Porque aquella niña era sin ninguna duda de Bella. Te nía su suave y dorado cabello, sus deliciosos labios, su piel delicada y pálida y sus enormes y preciosos ojos marrones. No había en ella ni rastro de origen siciliano, ni siquiera una sola señal del inglés de cabello oscuro con el que Bella lo había engañado. La niña parecía un ángel, cuando lo cierto era que su aspecto hubiera debido ser el de un dia blo. Su primer impulso fue el de soltarlas a ambas.  
-¡Sujeta a la niña, deprisa! -dijo Edward en un in tento por liberarse de la violenta emoción que lo domi naba.  
Sus sentimientos debieron de reflejarse claramente en la expresión de su rostro, porque la niña torció la boca y abrió mucho los ojos asustada y llena de lágri mas.  
-¡Más hombres malos! ¡Quédate conmigo, mamá! ¡No más hombres malos, mamá! -lloró abrazándola-. ¡Abuelo!  
¿Abuelo?, Recapacitó Bella abriendo de pronto los ojos.  
-¿Qué diablos...? -murmuró Edward, poniéndose tenso tras ella.  
-Necesitaba confianza -se defendió Aro-. Se la di del único modo que se me ocurrió.  
Era un mentiroso, pensó Bella acusándolo con la ex presión de sus ojos. En un brote de ira repentino se soltó de Edward y abrazó a su hija protectoramente mientras miraba a ambos hombres reflejando en sus ojos la con dena.  
-Sois mala gente -susurró tensa.  
Luego se dio la vuelta y salió por el balcón hasta la terraza a tomar el aire.  
-¡Bella! -gritó Edward con voz autoritaria haciéndola parar en medio de la terraza y agarrándola del brazo-. ¿Adónde diablos crees que vas?  
-Déjame que me marche -susurró.  
-¡No seas estúpida!  
-¡Pero ya lo has visto, Edward! -dijo volviéndose para mirarlo-. ¡Fue él quien lo hizo! Él fue quien lo pla neó todo por razones puramente egoístas. Y...  
-¡Cállate! Te avisé que no volvieras a repetir esas acusaciones.  
Él no se daba cuenta, pensó Bella desesperada. Nunca vería a su padre tal y como era. El tono fuerte de su voz hizo que Rose levantara la cabeza y lo mirara volviendo de nuevo a gritar asustada.  
-¡Hombre malo otra vez!  
-¡Edward! -lo regañó Aro inesperadamente-. ¡Estás asustando a la bambina  
Rose seguía llorando mientras Bella permanecía en pie temblando de rabia ante la sola idea de que su niña, de que cualquier niña, tuviera que experimentar la maldad humana.  
-Mi padre tiene razón, estamos asustando a la niña -dijo apretándole el brazo-. Vuelve adentro. Todos esta mos nerviosos. Ven...  
Su mano la urgía a entrar. Renuente, lo hizo al fin dándose cuenta que por el momento no tenía elec ción. Ambos tenían razón; estaban asustando a la niña. Rose ya había sufrido bastante, no necesitaba que la acti tud hostil de su madre la confundiera aún más. Pero al llegar a donde estaba Aro, sentado tenso sobre su si lla de ruedas, paró un momento y lo miró expresándole con los ojos que lo sabía todo.  
Aquello ojos de cazador la miraron y luego se suavi zaron para mirar a la niña y sonreír. La niña respondió de inmediato a su sonrisa.  
-¡Abuelo! -exclamó afectuosa haciendo que Bella casi volviera a perder el control.  
El tono de voz era tan cariñoso que le afectó incluso a Edward, quien seguía agarrándola y urgiéndola para que entrara.  
-Eres un idiota, Edward, siempre lo has sido en lo que concierne a tu padre.  
-Siéntate -respondió Edward autoritario ignorando el comentario y empujándola para que se sentara en una silla-. Ésta es Tanya -Bella la miró. Sonreía nerviosa. No era mucho mayor que ella, pero sus ojos y su cabello os curo eran típicamente sicilianos-. Tanya está aquí para atenderte. Comenzará por subir tu equipaje. Te sugiero que intentes tranquilizarte y tranquilizar a la niña. ¿Pa dre...? -añadió volviéndose hacia Aro-. Necesita mos hablar.  
Para sorpresa de Bella un Aro renovado, obe diente y sumiso, se retiró accionando los mandos eléc tricos de su silla. Entonces se hizo el silencio. Rose le vantó el rostro del pecho de su madre.  
-¿Hombre malo ido?  
Bella se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla y la acarició.  
-No es un hombre malo, Rose, es sólo...  
Bella se interrumpió. Iba a decir «un hombre con fuso». Sin embargo no terminó la frase, se quedó ató nita. Edward nunca en su vida había estado confuso. Para él las cosas eran blancas o negras. La confusión re sidía en aquellas zonas grises que él simplemente no re conocía. Y esa era la razón por la que su matrimonio ha bía sido tan difícil. Porque Aro, conociendo a su hijo, había nublado cuidadosamente todo lo relacionado con ella creando zonas grises en las que reinaba la con fusión y la falta de entendimiento.  
Igual que estaba haciéndolo en ese momento, pensó. Hubiera deseado saber qué quería el anciano en esa oca sión. Sabía por instinto que quería algo. ¿Pero qué? Se preguntó. ¿A su hija, quizá?  
Sin embargo nunca podría quedarse con Rose sin ha cerle a Edward creer que él era su padre. Y entonces ten dría que hacerle dudar que ella fuera una adúltera y toda la verdad saldría a la luz. ¿Se atrevería Aro a arriesgarse a que se supiera la verdad?, Se preguntó. ¿Se atrevería a arriesgarse a que su hijo descubriera lo que había hecho? ¿O tendría otro plan? ¿Intentaría convencerlo, de que Rose era su hija sólo por pura casualidad y no debido a su fidelidad?, Se preguntó. En ese caso Edward reclamaría a la hija y rechazaría a la madre.  
Aquel pensamiento la hizo temblar. Temblaba de miedo, sabía lo que significaba enfrentarse a Aro.  
Blanco y negro. Para Edward todo era blanco o ne gro. Y Aro tenía un punto a su favor: ella era inca paz de demostrar que nunca había tenido un amante.  
-¿Signara? -dijo Tanya, de pie a su lado-. La bambina. Por fin duerme tranquila cuando la abraza su madre.  
Estaba dormida. Bella miró para abajo sorprendida al descubrir lo rápidamente que se había dormido Rose. Al fin respiraba serena, a salvo con su madre. Las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos, lágrimas de amor y de miedo a una pérdida.  
-No llore, signara... Ahora está a salvo. El señor Edward se ha ocupado de ponerla a salvo, no tiene que pre ocuparse ya más.  
Sí, era cierto, por fin estaba a salvo. Pero a pesar de todo sospechaba que, en lugar de acabarse, sus preocu paciones no habían hecho más que comenzar. Aro quería a su nieta y no quería a su madre. Había sido muy inteligente al llevárselas a ambas a Sicilia con las bendi ciones de Edward. ¿Acaso su siguiente movimiento con sistiría en hacer que ella se marchara mientras Rose se quedaba?, Se preguntó.  
Desde el momento en que entró en el dormitorio Bella supo que aquellas pisadas eran de Edward. Cómo, no lo hubiera podido decir. Tres años antes él era su único aliado en una casa llena de enemigos. Ni siquiera el ser vicio la había tratado con el debido respeto. Y, para ser sinceros, lo cierto era que ella no había sabido enfren tarse al problema. Se había sentido intimidada, pero eso ya había pasado. En algún momento durante ese tiempo había madurado.  
Como con Tanya, por ejemplo. Fuera por su manera de comportarse decidida o porque ella era nueva al ser vicio de los Vulturis lo cierto era que Tanya hacía lo in decible para que ella se sintiera cómoda. No dejaba que nadie entrara en la habitación y siempre iba a abrir la puerta.  
-Toda la casa entera ha estado esperando noticias so bre su hija, señora Vulturi. Ahora que está a salvo todos quieren darle la enhorabuena. Pero no se preocupe, usted quédese tranquila con la niña, yo me ocuparé de todo.  
Y para su propia sorpresa, Bella había comenzado a sentirse cómoda.  
Cuando Rose se despertó sintiéndose hambrienta fue Tanya la que la ayudó a calmarla y cuidarla y cuando, como todos los niños, Rose, pletórica de energía, quiso jugar sin descanso fue también Tanya quien las acom pañó a la playa. Las tres estuvieron una hora en la playa a última hora de la tarde jugando sin miedo a quemarse por el sol. Se bañaron y construyeron un castillo de arena y Bella sintió que su corazón se contraía al ver a su hija feliz. Había estado tan cerca de no volver a verla...  
Subieron las escaleras de vuelta. Rose saltaba de la mano entre Bella y Tanya hasta que, por fin, se fue can sando y terminó por subirse en brazos de su madre. Tanya subía tranquilamente a su lado. Su presencia resul taba reconfortante.  
Aquello había sido hacía horas, sin embargo. El sol se estaba poniendo y Rose estaba dormida en su cuna, al lado de la cama de Bella. A pesar de que le había dicho a Tanya que ya no la necesitaba se había sentado junto a la cuna y no quería moverse. Al final le había dejado que se quedara retirándose ella hacia el pequeño saloncito de la habitación y sentándose en el sofá a ver la puesta de sol. Se sentía desfallecer de cansancio. La tensión de los últimos días comenzaba a vencerla.  
-Tu aspecto es horrible -dijo Edward acercándose a ella.  
-Y a mí me hace sentirme mejor oírtelo decir.  
Él suspiró ante su sarcasmo acercándose hacia la ventana para ver la puesta de sol.  
-¿Está más tranquila la niña?  
-Sí, aunque no haya sido gracias a ti -suspiró ce rrando los ojos y recordando.  
-Lo siento si... la he asustado, pero debes entender que para mí también era... difícil la situación.  
-Bueno, en ese caso te alegrará saber que nos senti remos muy felices de volver a Londres en cuanto quie ras mandarnos.  
-¿Tanta prisa tienes por marcharte?  
-Cuando antes nos vayamos, antes se acabará esta si tuación.  
-Desearía que fuera así de sencillo.  
-Lo es. Sólo tienes que llamar a la limusina y man dar preparar el avión. Te prometo que nos iremos.  
Edward no dijo nada. Su atención parecía fija en la sorprendente vista del cielo rojo y el mar azul. Entonces se volvió y la miró.  
-La cena estará lista en una hora. ¿Crees que podrías hacer un esfuerzo para lavarte y vestirte con otra ropa y bajar a cenar? Comprendo que tu aspecto sea de cansan cio, pero podrías cambiarte de ropa.  
Bella aún llevaba la ropa del viaje, él en cambio se ha bía cambiado.  
-La culpa de mi aspecto la tienes tú. Has sido muy amable haciendo mi maleta, pero sólo has metido ropa de alta costura. Supongo que es lo que un hombre como tú espera que lleve una mujer. No hay nada de ropa de dia rio ni para el clima de Sicilia. No tuviste en cuenta que voy a estar todo el tiempo con una niña. Y encima se te ha olvidado la ropa interior y los artículos de tocador.  
-Así de mal lo he hecho, ¿eh? Es que no estoy acos tumbrado a hacer maletas.  
-Eso está claro -sonrió a su pesar-. La maleta de Rose en cambio la hiciste mejor. Aunque supongo que ha sido simplemente porque debiste de vaciar los cajones. Bueno, y te acordaste de Dandy. Eso ha sido un detalle por tu parte. La expresión de su rostro cambió por com pleto cuando lo vio.  
-¿Y qué, me pregunto, podría cambiar la expresión del tuyo?  
Bella se ruborizó y luego se puso pálida para por fin echarse a temblar. Su tono de voz suave y provocativo le retumbaba en los oídos.  
-Si no te importa, cenaré aquí en mi habitación.  
-Cenarás en el comedor como se acostumbra en esta casa -ordenó olvidando el tono de voz anterior.  
-No dejaré a Rose aquí sola. Se puede despertar y asustar.  
-Pero Tanya está con ella, ¿no es así?  
-Sí. Pero Tanya no es su madre. Ya ha tenido bastante como para que encima ahora se despierte en una habita ción extraña y se encuentre con una mujer extraña y sin su madre.  
-La casa está equipada con un sistema interior de co municación. Tanya te puede llamar y tú estar a su lado en cuestión de segundos.  
-Pero esos segundos pueden ser horas de agonía para una niña.  
-¡Basta ya! ¡Esto es una estupidez! La niña está a salvo, conoce a Tanya. Sabe que su madre acepta a Tanya y que puede confiar en ella. Te has pasado la tarde cons truyendo esa confianza en ella. Ahora debes confiar en que Tanya va a hacer bien su trabajo mientras tú...  
-¿Su trabajo?  
-Sí. He contratado a Tanya sólo para que cuide de la niña.  
-¿Quieres decir como niñera? -preguntó Bella sin tiendo un inmenso miedo en su pecho de pronto.  
-Sí.  
Aquella respuesta acrecentó su miedo. Pensaba en Aro, se preguntaba hasta qué punto aquello era obra suya. ¿Habría sido él quien la había contratado? ¿Lo ha bría hecho para que Tanya consolara a la niña cuando hubiera conseguido echarla?  
-No necesito que ninguna niñera me ayude -contestó comenzando a tartamudear-. Ya... ya viste lo... lo que pasó cuando... cuando contrataste a una ni... niñera la última vez. Secuestraron... a Rose del... delante de sus narices.  
-¿Por qué estás tartamudeando?  
«Porque estoy asustada», pensó Bella.  
-Eddy, por favor... ¡No me hagas esto! ¡No reduzcas mi importancia como madre! ¡No necesito a Tanya! ¡No... estaré aquí... tanto tiempo como para... necesi tarla!  
-¡Dios! -respiró él con los ojos de pronto oscureci dos de asombro-. ¡Estás aterrorizada! ¿No es eso?  
-¡Déjame... que me quede aquí... tranquila en esta suite hasta... que nos... mandes de vuelta a Londres... por... favor!  
-¿Pero de qué estás asustada? -preguntó ignorando su súplica-. ¿Es que crees que por el hecho de que los secuestradores sean sicilianos no voy a ser capaz de protegerte aquí? -preguntó alargando un brazo para darle confianza-. Pues te equivocas, ¿sabes? Este lugar está construido como una fortaleza. No se mueve nada ahí fuera sin que nuestras cámaras electrónicas lo capten.  
-Eddy... -susurró dando un paso hacia él y poniendo una mano sobre su pecho. No era un gesto para hacerlo claudicar, no estaba intentando utilizar sus poderes fe meninos para conseguir que él hiciera lo que quería. Sencillamente estaba demasiado nerviosa como para darse cuenta de lo que hacía-. Escúchame... Ni yo quiero estar aquí ni tú quieres que ninguna de las dos es temos aquí. Si crees que te va a ser imposible proteger nos en Londres cambiaré de nombre... Me cambiaré de identidad si es necesario. Llévanos a Londres y te juro que desapareceré de tu vida de inmediato. Nunca más volveremos a molestarte.  
-Tú... quieres mucho a la niña, ¿verdad?  
-¡Es mi vida!  
-¿Y a su padre? ¿Lo amabas con la misma fuerza?  
Aquello era ya demasiado, pensó Bella. Cerró los ojos intentando contener la angustia y deseando poder apo yar la cabeza contra aquel amplio pecho.  
-Sí -respiró.  
Él se alejó de ella un paso volviéndose hacia la ven tana y dejándola a ella temblando con los brazos aún en alto.  
-¿Y él te amaba a ti?  
-Creo que sí.  
-¿Y entonces por qué nunca hizo nada por consegui ros a las dos?  
-Porque él nunca pudo estar seguro de ser el padre de mi hija y su orgullo le impedía aceptar al bebé de otro hombre.  
-¿Entonces podría ser mía?  
«¡OH, no! No me hagas esa pregunta ahora. Ahora no me atrevo a contestarla con sinceridad», pensó Bella. En lugar de responder dijo casi en un murmullo:  
-Eddy, necesito salir de aquí. No puedo soportar este lugar, nunca pude soportarlo.  
-¿Eras tan infeliz?  
-Sí.  
¿Cómo no iba a serlo, si él no estaba nunca con ella? Se dejó caer sobre el sofá deseando que aquella conver sación entre ellos dos nunca hubiera comenzado. Él no respondió. El silencio lo llenó todo.  
-No puedes marcharte.  
-¿Qué significa eso exactamente?  
-Simplemente eso, que no puedes marcharte. El riesgo es demasiado grande. Puedo garantizar tu seguri dad aquí, pero no en Londres. Tendréis que quedaros aquí las dos.  
-No, no quiero quedarme.  
-No tienes alternativa, no te estoy dando a elegir.  
-¡El hecho de que no quieras divorciarte de mí no significa que seas mi dueño, Edward! -gritó Bella po niéndose en pie-. ¡Yo decidiré qué hacer! ¡Prefiero aceptar el riesgo y marcharme a Londres que volver a vivir otra vez bajo este techo!  
-¡Hablas como si hubieras sido tú la que fuiste trai cionada!  
-¡No me volverás a hacer pasar por la misma situa ción una segunda vez!  
-Quizá merezcas ser infeliz.  
-Pero mi hija no. Ella es inocente. Si castigas a la madre, castigarás a la hija. ¿Es que vas a ser capaz de ser así de cruel? ¿Tan sediento de venganza estás?  
-No busco la venganza. Es sólo un problema táctico, no soy yo el que decide. Esta casa es fácil de vigilar. Por eso de ahora en adelante vivirás aquí. ¿Comprendes?  
Comprendía perfectamente. El amo y señor había ha blado, y ése era el fin de la discusión.  
-Pero no tengo por qué cenar contigo, antes prefiero morir de hambre -respondió desafiante sentándose en el sofá y dándole a entender que al menos en ese punto no se iba a rendir.  
-Eso es infantil.  
Cierto, pensó Bella. Pero no estaba dispuesta de nin gún modo a sentarse a la mesa con Aro Vulturi.  
-Estoy cansada. No tengo ganas de vestirme y fingir que soy feliz contigo y con tu padre en la mesa. ¿Es que no puedes concederme eso siquiera?  
Él suspiró dejando escapar parte de su rabia. Y des pués, para su sorpresa, cedió.  
-Necesito hablar con Tanya antes de marcharme. Luego mandaré que te traigan algo.  
Y diciendo eso, se alejó hacia el dormitorio. Bella sin tió una extraña y frustrante sensación de abandono, aun que no sabía por qué. Ni quería saberlo.

* * *

_Esta Historia es una adaptación de la novela Fruto de la traición de Michelle Reid y que cuenta con los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo escrita por Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

_¿que estará pensando Aro?, ¿cual sera su próximo paso?_


	8. Capitulo 8

**B**ella estaba agachada sobre las buganvillas de una de las terrazas de la casa escuchando las voces de Rose y Tanya en la playa cuando de pronto oyó por detrás un sonido mecánico. Era Aro. No se dio la vuelta ni reveló que había notado su presencia, pero se sentía mal. En los seis días que llevaba en la casa lo había estado evitando. Él acudía a ver a Rose siempre a la hora de comer. Entraba en su suite y se quedaba a almorzar con la niña. Mientras tanto ella procuraba desaparecer.  
Edward había dicho que era necesario que se queda ran allí. ¿Pero para quién era necesario?, Se preguntó. ¿Para el hombre de la silla de ruedas que se acercaba? No era Edward quien quería que se quedaran, pensó, ni siquiera había vuelto a verlo desde la noche del día en que llegaron. Él había hablado con Tanya y luego había salido del dormitorio sin desearle buenas noches si quiera, y desde entonces no había vuelto a verlo.  
A la mañana siguiente, se había despertado al llegar un sirviente con varias maletas. Edward debía de haber mandado a alguien esa misma noche a Londres por su ropa. Y eso demostraba que la situación iba a ser perma nente. Tanya le había dado un mensaje de Edward esa mañana; se iba de nuevo a Nueva York.  
Llevaba ya casi una semana fuera, pero se negaba a admitir, incluso ante sí misma, que lo echaba de menos. La silla de ruedas se paró a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Bella sintió que Aro la estaba mirando. Era evidente que deseaba que se diera la vuelta. Entonces rompió el silencio.  
-El jardín ha notado la falta de tu toque especial.  
-No tengo nada de que hablar contigo, Aro. Eres un viejo egoísta y malévolo y no mereces que te preste atención.  
-Yo diría que eso que has dicho es mucho ya -rió li geramente.  
Bella se sorprendió ante esa respuesta. Se volvió sos pechando que tramaba algo sin fiarse de su amabilidad y lo miró. Era la primera vez que lo veía después del susto de ver a su hija en sus brazos. Resultaba amedren tador, a pesar de sus limitaciones físicas.  
No era tan alto como su hijo, pero siempre había compensado esa carencia con la anchura de su cuerpo. Hombros, espalda y torso anchos junto a piernas cortas pero fuertes que se veían reducidas en ese momento de un modo tan patético que comenzó a comprender por qué Edward se mostraba tan protector con él.  
Le daba el sol en la cabeza, cuyo cabello seguía siendo abundante, pero su piel, aunque bronceada, col gaba por los brazos y el cuello. Había tal carencia de fuerza en él que el mero hecho de sentarse en una silla de ruedas parecía constituir un esfuerzo en sí mismo.  
-¡Por Dios! Tienes un aspecto terrible.  
-Lo odio. Odio esta silla -sonrió haciendo una mueca fatalista.  
Por un momento sintió pena por aquel hombre. Lo miró compasiva. Sin embargo él seguía siendo peligroso, estuviera físicamente incapacitado o no. Aquellos dos ojos brillantes de cazador eran aún astutos, y el cerebro que los manejaba no había cambiado su modo de pensar.  
-En cambio tú estás más bella que nunca, ya ves. La niña es tu viva imagen. Tiene tu pelo, tu rostro, tu carác ter dulce y amable.  
-Yo era una cobarde, Aro -dijo ignorando su cumplido-, pero mi hija no lo es.  
-Serán los genes de mi hijo los que le dan ese coraje. O quizá incluso los míos -comentó orgulloso  
-Que Dios la ayude entonces -respondió sorprendida de que él no fingiera ignorar quién era el padre de la niña-. Si tiene algo de ti, Aro, entonces que Dios la ayude. ¿Tienes idea de cómo la has asustado secuestrán dola de ese modo?  
-¿Yo? -preguntó él con una expresión de inocencia-. Yo no secuestré a la bambina. No tengo en absoluto nin gún deseo de asustarla.  
-Mentiroso. Vi tu semblante cuando abrazabas a mi hija. Estabas feliz y orgulloso, te creías su dueño. Eres muy posesivo. Te vi, Aro, te vi.  
-Te has vuelto muy valiente ahora que estoy en una silla de ruedas.  
-No intentes engañarme fingiendo que eres un pobre viejo enfermo. No funcionará -dijo Bella agachándose para recoger las tijeras de jardín y marcharse.  
-¡No te marches cuando estamos hablando!  
Por extraño que pareciera aquello la hizo parar. No fueron exactamente sus palabras, sino la forma de de cirlo. Había en ellas cierta amarga frustración debida quizá a su desventaja física. Se dio la vuelta para mi rarlo y vio su rostro encendido por la ira.  
-Yo no rapté a la niña. Lo habría hecho, si se me hu biera ocurrido, pero no fue así -dijo respirando fuerte intentando reponer las fuerzas.  
Bella lo vio palidecer y sintió compasión por su ene migo. No sabía si debía creerle ni si seguía importando una vez que el daño estaba ya hecho. Lo que sí sabía era que no podía relajar la guardia. Esa lección la había aprendido bien. Sin embargo nunca había sido cruel con los débiles, y Aro indudablemente lo era.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Sí.  
Entonces oyeron la risa de la niña desde la playa y ambos miraron en esa dirección. Bella se acercó a las jar dineras de terracota para ver qué sucedía y Aro se asomó a su lado. De pronto sintió, con aquel extraño sexto sentido, que había alguien detrás. Giró la cabeza y miró para arriba hacia las otras terrazas. Edward estaba de pie varios niveles por encima de ellos observándolos con un gesto de pena.  
Pena no por la niña, sino por el padre. Se le encogió el corazón. Él debía de ser tan consciente como ella del cambio en su estado de salud, y quizá incluso había es cuchado la conversación. Sus ojos se volvieron enton ces hacia ella con una expresión de frialdad. Aquello significaba que lo había oído todo. O al menos parte. La había avisado con respecto a su padre.  
-¡Has visto eso! Se ha escapado por entre las piernas de Tanya -comentó Aro inconsciente de la presencia de su hijo.  
Bella miró hacia la playa por un momento. Cuando volvió a mirar para arriba Edward ya no estaba.  
-¡Cómo me gustaría poder bajar ahí y jugar con ellas!  
-Aro -dijo de pronto Bella obedeciendo a un im pulso y arrodillándose a su lado-. Rose es nieta tuya.  
-Lo sé -contestó él con tal expresión de orgullo y de júbilo que Bella sintió que se le encogía el corazón.  
-Tú la quieres.  
-Sí. ¿Cómo lo decís los ingleses...? Unidos, nos sen timos unidos desde el mismo instante en que nos vimos, Bella. Ella se echó a mis brazos como si me conociera de toda la vida. La quiero -suspiró-. Y ella me quiere a mí. Es maravilloso.  
-También es parte de mí, Aro.  
-Sería difícil negarlo cuando es tu viva imagen.  
-Necesita a su madre.  
-¡Por supuesto! -contestó él aprisa como si le sor prendiera que ella sintiera la necesidad de decírselo-. Todos los niños necesitan a su madre... Edward le tenía de voción a su madre. Jugaban juntos en esa misma playa, como ellas...  
-Rosalí.  
-Sí. Le pusiste a la niña el nombre de la madre de Edward. Te lo agradezco. Fue muy amable por tu parte te niendo en cuenta las circunstancias.  
-Edward me dijo que ella era una mujer muy espe cial. Creo que... os amaba mucho a los dos, padre e hijo.  
-Sí. Como nosotros a ella. Pero se puso muy enferma y luego murió. Los dos lo pasamos muy mal, aún lo pasamos mal a veces aunque hace ya mucho tiempo que ocurrió.  
-¿Y crees que Rosalí estaría orgullosa de ti al ver que le niegas a tu hijo el derecho al amor de su mujer y de su hija?  
De pronto se hizo el silencio. Bella contuvo la respi ración mientras esperaba a ver si la pregunta había lo grado alcanzar a su conciencia moral.  
-Creo que supones demasiadas cosas.  
-¿De verdad lo crees? -contestó ella esperando ha ber plantado en él la semilla de la bondad y el arrepenti miento. Sólo él podía decidir si dejaba que aquella se milla muriera o creciera, pero si la dejaba morir avergonzaría la memoria de su esposa-. Bueno, re cuerda que Rose es hija mía. Si intentas quitármela con alguno de tus trucos, te perseguiré hasta el infierno.  
-¿Y cómo crees que podría hacerlo? -preguntó mos trándose de nuevo astuto y amenazador.  
-Sabes muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero yo voy un paso por delante de ti, Aro. Si me fuerzas a ello, usaré el as que tengo en la manga.  
-¿Y qué as es ése?  
-Si aún no lo sabes, no voy a ser yo quien te lo diga -contestó Bella con astucia ocultando que no tenía nin guna baza escondida.  
-Mi hijo adora a su padre -añadió él.  
-Pero tu hijo también tiene derecho a amar a su hija -respondió Bella marchándose.  
-Tiene una amante -dijo Aro a su espalda-. Se llama Alice y vive en Taormina. La visita dos veces a la semana cuando está aquí.  
Bella cerró los ojos. Recordó que Edward le había di cho mientras yacía en sus brazos la última vez que había intentado olvidarla. Cáncer. Aro era como un cáncer que vivía de la debilidad de los demás. Sintió que su co razón naufragaba. La venganza de Aro estaba cerca, recapacitó mientras entraba en el dormitorio. De pronto, se paró atónita. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?, Se preguntó.  
La puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta y un par de sirvientas estaban sacando su ropa y poniéndola sobre la cama. Se alarmó. Según parecía, Aro ya lo había conseguido.  
-Ven conmigo -dijo entonces Edward agarrándola del brazo.  
La sacó del dormitorio y la llevó por el pasillo hasta la habitación de al lado haciéndola entrar. Era una suite con un bonito salón en blanco y azul. Se quedó parada en medio mirando a su alrededor pero sin ver nada. En tonces oyó el clic de la puerta cerrándose con cautela y se volvió.  
-¿Qué están haciendo con mi ropa?  
-La cambian de lugar. Esa suite no era tuya. Te es taba concediendo tiempo para que te acostumbraras a la casa, pero al ver cómo tratas a un viejo enfermo he pen sado que no debía de ser tan condescendiente contigo.  
Bella meditaba aquellas palabras sin comprender ni darse cuenta de lo enfadado que estaba.  
-¿Quieres decir que nos mudas a Rose y a mí a la planta superior, a la de la familia?  
Aquella conclusión de Bella lo confundió. Frunció el ceño y él preguntó a su vez:  
-¿Pero qué has estado haciendo toda esta semana? Es imposible que a estas alturas aún no te hayas dado cuenta de los cambios que se han producido en la casa -Bella se quedó en blanco. No había puesto los pies en el resto de la casa, sólo en su habitación. Había comido to dos los días en ella y sólo había salido a la playa usando la escalera exterior. No tenía deseos de rememorar un lugar que, por segunda vez, seguía sin darle la bienve nida-. Esta casa ha sido completamente rediseñada para acomodar a mi padre en su nueva situación desde que tú te fuiste. Ya ves lo bien que va de un lado a otro con la silla. Hay un ascensor especial para él que sube por la casa a lo largo de la escalera del este, entre otras cosas.  
-¿Qué otras cosas?  
-Hemos vuelto a redistribuir el espacio. Mi padre dispone ahora de toda la planta que antes era para la fa milia. Necesita cuidados especiales y enfermeras du rante las veinticuatro horas del día, fisioterapia... Así que hemos equipado esas habitaciones para él.  
-¿Te refieres a un mini hospital?  
-Sí.  
Aro debía de estar muy enfermo para necesitar tanta atención y tan cara en su propio domicilio. Bella miró a Edward llena de comprensión y lástima. Su pa dre lo era todo para él. Sin embargo, él ignoró esa mi rada y continuó:  
-Ahora las habitaciones de invitados están una planta más abajo, junto a la piscina y los salones. Ésta -añadió señalando la planta en la que estaban- es mi ala privada.  
-Ah, ya empiezo a comprender -sonrió amarga mente-. Quieres que Rose y yo nos mudemos abajo, a la planta de invitados.  
-No. No comprendes nada -dijo frunciendo el ceño y poniendo buen cuidado en escoger las palabras para causarle el máximo impacto-. Tu hija se queda exacta mente donde está. Eres tú la que se muda. Aquí, a esta suite. Conmigo.  
Se hizo el silencio. Él la miró esperando una res puesta. Recorrió con la mirada sus largas piernas desnu das, morenas en tan sólo unos pocos días. Sus pantalo nes cortos no escondían en absoluto la estrechez de sus caderas y su top suelto dejaba adivinar que no llevaba sujetador. Los pezones se marcaban a través de la tela. Debería haber sido de piedra para sentirse indiferente a aquella invitación. Recordaba demasiado bien su sabor y la forma en que respondían para no sentir la tentación.  
Su aspecto era provocativo. Era una mujer sensual y esbelta, una mujer con la que se alegraría de morir mientras le hacía el amor, mientras pudiera succionar sus pechos, mientras pudiera sentir sus piernas abrazán dolo y mientras sus labios rosados lo besaran como sa bía que podían hacerlo.  
Pero ella no era consciente de sus deseos. Era tan ajena a lo que él sentía como lo era de su aspecto y de las tijeras de jardinería y el rollo de alambre que llevaba en la mano. O del anillo de bodas. Su anillo.  
Había sido él quien lo había puesto allí. Una vez fue el anillo del amor, pero ya no era más que el anillo dorado de la traición. Tenso, Edward le dio la espalda al anillo y a la tentación. Se despreciaba a sí mismo y la despreciaba a ella. Entonces ella parpadeó y con testó:  
-No. Me quedaré con Rose.  
Él se volvió de nuevo con una expresión de furia en el semblante.  
-¿Es que vamos a volver a discutir ahora sobre elec ciones? Porque no tienes elección. Harás exactamente lo que te diga mientras vivas en esta casa.  
-Excepto dormir contigo -objetó ella.  
-Lo harás. Y sin protestar. Me lo debes.  
¿Significaba aquello que le debía el derecho a usar su cuerpo a cambio de la devolución de su hija sana y salva?  
-Pero si tú me odias y me desprecias. ¡Incluso te odiaste a ti mismo por lo que pasó la última vez!  
-Cierto -contestó tenso-. Pero si hubiera querido que todo el mundo supiera que Edward Vultiri era lo suficientemente estúpido como para casarse con una zo rra lo habría hecho público hace tres años. Tal y como están las cosas seguimos siendo marido y mujer para los demás. Y los esposos comparten la cama. Y eso no in cluye el que una niña duerma con nosotros.  
-Pero si tú no has vivido conmigo durante tres años. ¿Cómo se supone que nuestro matrimonio puede seguir funcionando después de tres años separados?  
-¿Te refieres a que hasta el día de hoy tú has prefe rido vivir en nuestra casa de Londres, a donde yo te he ido a visitar de forma regular?  
-¡Dios mío! -exclamó Bella comprendiendo por fin-. Cuando te conviene, puedes ser tan falso como tu padre, ¿no es eso?  
-Si no te importa, dejemos a mi padre fuera de este asunto.  
-Ojalá pudiéramos. Pero me temo que como vive aquí y conoce perfectamente la situación esto le va a pa recer un poco extraño -contestó Bella pensando que, además, iba a parecerle frustrante si sus sospechas eran ciertas.  
-Él sabrá mantenerlo en secreto. No es él precisa mente quien quiere ver arrastrado mi orgullo por los suelos.  
-¿Te dijo él eso? ¿Te dijo que le parecía bien la suge rencia francamente... obscena que me estás propo niendo?  
-Ni es una sugerencia ni es obscena. Tú sigues siendo mi mujer a los ojos del mundo y vas a mantener las apariencias cueste lo que cueste, Bella. O si no tendré que echarte de esta casa y quedarme con tu hija.  
Aquella amenazaba la conducía a la misma situación que la trampa de Aro, recapacitó Bella. No sabía si gritar de frustración o defenderse.  
-No dormiré contigo, Edward -dijo al fin dándose la vuelta.  
-¿Adónde crees que vas?  
-Es la hora de la merienda de Rose.  
-Tanya se la dará. Nosotros no hemos terminado aún de discutir.  
-Pero yo prefiero estar con Rose.  
-Y yo te estoy diciendo que no -contestó con mal tono recapacitando después e intentando controlarse-. Esto es más importante. Déjala, con Tanya estará tan se gura como con cualquier otra persona.  
-¿Incluida su madre? -lo desafió mirándolo a la cara y sintiendo que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos-. Esta es otra vendetta siciliana más, ¿no es eso? ¡Me separas cruelmente de mi hija por malévolas y sucias razones personales!  
Debía de estar loca para hablarle así, recapacitó Bella. Él dio un paso hacia ella, que no se movió. Agarraba las tijeras de jardinería con fuerza, con un gesto que dejaba bien claro que estaba dispuesta a usarlas contra él. Edwardabrió mucho los ojos sorprendido.  
-Aparta eso. Si me veo obligado a usar la fuerza para que tires las tijeras, no te va a gustar.  
Bella sabía que tenía razón. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no podía abandonar su posición. No volvería a rendirse, nunca más, se dijo a sí misma sorprendida. Él también se sorprendería si conociera su decisión, reca pacitó. Pero no era necesario que se la dijera en voz alta. Algo había cambiado en la expresión de los ojos de Edward. Su ira se había transformado en algo mucho más peligroso: en la satisfacción por la lucha. No por aquella batalla mental que ella se atrevía a mantener con él, ni por el hecho de que ella sostuviera unas tijeras que a él no le costaría nada quitarle. Era algo más profundo, más complicado.  
-¿Me estás desafiando, cara?  
-No voy a dejar que pases por encima de mí, Edward, otra vez no. La última vez hiciste que mi coraje de sapareciera...  
-Tú nunca tuviste coraje -la interrumpió dando un paso hacia ella-. Por lo general salías corriendo en cuanto alguien se te acercaba.  
-Bueno, eso ya nunca volverá a ser así –contestó Bella esforzándose por no dar un paso atrás-. Ahora soy madre y lucharé contigo hasta el fin del mundo si hace falta para que no me arrebates a mi hija.  
-Esto no tiene nada que ver con la niña. Se trata de tu actitud ante mí -respondió indicando con los ojos os curecidos la posición desafiante que ella había adoptado y dando otro paso más hacia ella. Bella tembló. Edward lo notó y sonrió sarcástico-. Ese rollo de alambre podría ser una buena arma pero requiere mucha fuerza física si deseas tener éxito. Si yo fuera tú, me concentraría en las tijeras de jardinería, amore.  
-Son tenazas.  
-Sí, con ellas me podrías hacer daño. No mucho quizá, pero lo suficiente para tu ego.  
-No tengo ningún deseo de hacerte daño. Sólo quiero que dejes de burlarte de mí todo el tiempo.  
-Entonces baja esas armas y hablaremos de mis...bur las.  
Ella sacudió la cabeza respondiendo negativamente pero lo más extraño de todo era que tuvo la extraña sen sación de que él se habría sentido decepcionado si se hu biera rendido. Edward estaba disfrutando de aquel mo mento, podía apreciarlo en el brillo de sus ojos.  
-Entonces haz tu movimiento, cara. Si no -añadió en voz baja- te haré mía...  
Y lo hizo. Sin más avisos. En medio segundo de va cilación por su parte, él la tomó por las muñecas con fuerza separándoselas hacia arriba y dejándola im potente delante de él. Luego acortó el escaso espacio que los separaba, pecho contra pecho palpitante, cade ras contra caderas, muslos contra muslos.  
-Me gusta... tu coraje -murmuró-. Me gustaba la forma en que te abrazabas a mí sumisa pero creo que me va a gustar mucho más la criatura en la que te has con vertido.  
-Yo no quiero gustarte.  
-¿No? -aquella simple palabra era un desafío. Sus ojos eran un desafío, la curva de su boca era un desa fío-. Creo que quieres rendirte, quieres que te bese.  
-No es cierto.  
Pero era demasiado tarde. La besó, y al hacerlo todas las emociones contenidas en ella renacieron de nuevo a la vida.  
Bella mantuvo las manos en alto al nivel de la cabeza. Agarraba con fuerza las tenazas. Su amplio pecho la presionaba haciendo que respirara tensa. Sus caderas la presionaban intencionadamente, con fuerza, y el terrible y maravilloso sentimiento de rendición que experimentó la hizo gemir en una negativa. Una negativa a la que él respondió volviendo a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez. Y otra, y otra, hasta que el gemido cambió su timbre y ella dio rienda suelta a sus sensaciones, sucumbiendo im potente.  
Entonces abrió despacio las manos y dejó caer las herramientas al suelo bajando los brazos y anunciando con ello su rendición total. Necesitaba liberar sus manos para deslizarlas por su cabello, arrastrar su boca contra la de ella, acercarlo más, más aún y así evitar desfalle cer.  
Él la dejó hacerlo a su modo. Le soltó las muñecas para que sus manos pudieran encontrarlo y al mismo tiempo abrazarla a ella fuerte aprisionándole los pechos temblorosos. Ella suspiró sofocada y lo rodeó por el cuello acercándose a la fuente del placer, volviendo a suspirar cuando él comenzó a acariciarla hasta llegar a las caderas. Luego la levantó para presionarla contra su sexo endurecido.  
Y así continuaron, y mientras tanto en su cabeza daba vueltas una palabra que se repetía una y otra vez: hermoso. Aquello era hermoso. Ese hombre, su con tacto, su beso. Hermoso.  
Cuando él la levantó en brazos ella no protestó. Sólo gimió y jadeó protestando por que su boca la hubiera abandonado por unos instantes hasta alcanzar a la cama  
Entonces su boca volvió a ella y se sintió perdida... perdida en la belleza del profundo beso, en la belleza de sus manos que la acariciaban mientras le quitaban la ropa despacio. Se sintió perdida en el inmenso placer de ayudarle a quitarse su ropa, perdida en la negrura de sus ojos ardientes al ponerse sobre ella y penetrarla, en aquella ocasión despacio y en profundidad. Con los la bios tensos y las mejillas ardientes de deseo, él la pene tró con tal pasión y anhelo que ella sintió que las lágri mas acudían a sus ojos.  
-No me odies, Eddy -susurró.  
El no contestó. Volvió a besarla cerrando los ojos y, en aquella tarde, mientras el sol se ponía, la hizo suya perdiéndose ambos en la lentitud del éxtasis.  
Cuando se despertó, él no estaba.  
¿Seguiría odiándola, odiándose a sí mismo?, Se pre guntó.

* * *

_Esta Historia es una adaptación de la novela Fruto de la traición de Michelle Reid y que cuenta con los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo escrita por Stephenie Meyer_


	9. Capitulo 9

**A**sí Fue. Bella se sintió atrapada. Atrapada por el deseo. Atrapada por su propio cuerpo, que respondería siempre al más mínimo contacto del hombre que había hecho que volviera a despertar al pla cer. Y le había hecho sentir verdadero placer. Noche tras noche, se devoraron el uno al otro hambrientos. Pero cuando despertaba él nunca estaba a su lado, y aquello también la hacía sentirse atrapada, atrapada en el sentimiento de la decepción y de la impotencia, por que no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Tenía que ju gar al juego de la dulce esposa y el vengativo conquis tador.  
Atrapada por su decisión de aparentar ser el amo de la casa obligándola a dormir con él y a cenar con él y con su padre en el salón, atrapada aparentando ser ama ble con Aro, que se burlaba de ella con comentarios de doble sentido a los que no podía responder.  
Y atrapada por su hija, quien adoraba ese lugar y, lo que era aún peor, adoraba a Aro. Una hija a la que Edward evitaba. Estaban juntos en escasas ocasiones, y entonces la trataba con amabilidad pero con frialdad y  
precaución. Bella sentía que se le rompía el corazón al ver la actitud de los dos.  
Y luego estaba ese odioso y extraño sentimiento que la embargaba cuando Edward, dos veces por semana, se marchaba a Taormina y no volvía hasta la noche. Ésas eran las únicas noches en que no la tocaba. Y aquello  
también la hacía sentirse atrapada porque quería que la  
tocara. Quería que al volver de estar con su amante aún tuviera deseos de estar con ella, aún necesitara besarla, tocar su cuerpo...  
No sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder aguantar aquella situación. No sabía si podría seguir soportando el hecho de no poder hablar de su amante por culpa de las mentiras de Aro, que le habían robado su dere cho a exigirle fidelidad.  
Y entonces fue cuando estalló la crisis. Bella supuso que tenía relación con el hecho de que en su interior au mentaba insoportablemente la tensión. Había pasado un mes entero y Edward no se había ido de viaje ni una sola vez. Trabajaba en el despacho de la villa y pasaba en ella casi todo el tiempo. Al terminar de cenar o bien la acompañaba a la habitación donde tenía lugar una no che de pasión o bien se iba con su amante dejándola sola en la cama. Entonces, Bella tuvo el periodo y él añadió otro insulto más a la situación marchándose a Taormina y desapareciendo durante cinco días.  
Al menos no estaba embarazada, reflexionó. Pero aquello no la ayudaba. Su tensión seguía en aumento hasta que él volvió a aparecer una noche e intentó vol ver a tocarla.  
-Quita tus manos de encima -dijo mientras luchaba por apartarse-. Si estás tan desesperado por el sexo, vete con tu supuesta amante. ¡Yo no te quiero!  
-¿Mi qué? ¿Has dicho mi supuesta amante?  
-Sabes perfectamente lo que he dicho. Y también sa bes a qué me refiero.  
-¿Lo sé? Esto es muy interesante -murmuró agarrán dola para que no escapara-. ¿Y tiene un nombre mi su puesta amante? -Bella lo miró negándose a contestar. Luego levantó el puño para pegarle pero él la detuvo-. Puedo obligarte a decírmelo. Sabes que puedo.  
-Puedes quemarte en el infierno, Edward Vulturi.  
-Preferiría quemarme dentro de ti  
-O de ella. Todo depende de en qué día de la semana caiga.  
-Ah, ya veo -abrió los ojos sorprendido-. Has estado atando cabos y has llegado a la conclusión errónea. Es una forma muy inglesa de sacar las cosas de quicio, ¿no crees?  
-Alice. La mujer a la que todos en esta casa sa ben que vas a visitar dos veces por semana. ¡Y ahora apártate de mí! -exclamó intentando empujarlo-. ¡Si la quieres a ella tómala, pero no me tendrás a mí al mismo tiempo!  
-¿No? -preguntó él de pronto borrando la sonrisa de su rostro-. Tú lo hiciste. Me traicionaste. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo yo?  
Bella cerró los ojos con un sentimiento de agonía y de impotencia.  
-No voy a poder seguir así mucho tiempo -susurró.  
-Sí, podrás. Y lo harás. Lo harás hasta que yo lo diga, cara. Así que relájate y piensa en Inglaterra sí eso te calma. ¡Pero cuando yo te desee, te tendré, y no te doy elección!  
No había opción. La tomó. Pero la tomó con tan de vastadora sensualidad, que Bella no pudo pensar en In glaterra ni en nada.  
Más tarde, mucho más tarde, cuando supuso que ella estaría dormida, Edward se levantó, se puso la bata y sa lió a la terraza. Luego, Bella vio una pequeña luz a través de los visillos y comprendió que él había salido a fumar. Estuvo fuera mucho tiempo, y ella no pudo evitar pre guntarse en qué estaría pensando cuando necesitaba es tar solo tanto tiempo.  
¿Estaba otra vez odiándose a sí mismo por hacerle el amor cuando la despreciaba?, Se preguntó. ¿Hacía aque llo cada noche cuando pensaba que ella estaba dur miendo? ¿Salía a despreciarse a sí mismo en privado? Y además, se preguntó, ¿era ese mismo odio lo que le lle vaba a estar con aquella otra mujer? ¿La quería para consolarlo quizá?  
«Por supuesto que lo he intentado». Ésas habían sido sus palabras. Cerró los ojos y trató de evadirse del dolor que la invadía.  
Cuando volvió a abrirlos, él se deslizaba de nuevo en el dormitorio. Lo observó entrar en el baño y oyó el co rrer del agua. Estaría lavándose del contacto con su adúltera mujer, pensó. Luego volvió al dormitorio y se deslizó dentro de la cama a su lado boca arriba con un brazo bajo la cabeza. Entre ellos quedaba un enorme es pacio, un vacío insalvable.  
Y el silencio. El silencio era una tortura.  
El grito que sonó entonces los alarmó a ambos.  
-¡Dios! ¡Es Rose! -exclamó ella.  
Se levantó antes de que Edward tuviera tiempo ni de reaccionar. Alcanzó la bata y corrió. Cuando sonó el si guiente grito, ella ya no estaba en el dormitorio. Los gri tos asustados de Rose invadían el pasillo. Se apresuró a su dormitorio con las piernas temblorosas. Al entrar vio a Tanya de pie en bata con la niña en sus brazos. Sus gri tos le helaban la sangre.  
-¿Qué ha ocurrido?  
En unos segundos estuvo a su lado. La abrazó y la estrechó fuertemente mientras murmuraba esas dulces palabras que sólo las madres saben decir. La niña dejó de gritar, sólo lloraba.  
-Vino hombre malo. Hombre malo me quería llevar.  
Bella se puso pálida. Miró a Tanya, tan pálida como ella, que murmuró:  
-Pesadillas. Ha tenido antes, a veces.  
-¿Quieres decir que ha ocurrido esto antes y no me lo habías dicho?  
-No tanto como hoy -se defendió Tanya mirando ha cia la puerta, en cuyo umbral apareció Edward.  
Ver aquello fue ya demasiado. Los gestos lo decían todo.  
-Fuera -gritó Bella.  
Cualquiera que hubiera estado presente el día en que Edward despejó el salón en Londres nada más llegar habría recordado esa escena entonces, porque el tono de voz fue muy similar. Tanya salió corriendo de la habita ción, y Bella le dio la espalda a Edward para evitar enfu recerse más.  
-Shsh, cariño, calla. Mamá está aquí contigo.  
-¡Bella!  
-¡Ahora no! -contestó ella alargando la mano hasta la cuna para recoger el osito de peluche y dárselo a la niña.  
Entonces se hizo el silencio. Edward luchó consigo mismo. Finalmente lo oyó marcharse.  
Cuando Rose volvió a quedarse dormida, Bella no la me tió en la cuna sino que se sentó y dejó que la niña se tum bara sobre ella. Y estuvo así durante horas, aunque no supo cuánto. Cuando por fin Edward volvió, ella lo ignoró. Él se quedó de pie al lado de la ventana y Bella comprendió que ese gesto mostraba su lucha interior. Llevaba puesto un al bornoz y tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos.  
-Fui yo quien le dijo a Tanya que no nos interrum piera por las noches cuando ya nos habíamos retirado porque quería sentir que nuestras noches me pertene cían. Tanya está muy preocupada, tiene miedo de que la eches si no te explico que fui yo.  
-Yo no tengo poder para echar a Tanya.  
-Pero ella no lo sabe. Le tiene verdadero afecto a la niña, Bella. Sería un error castigarla a ella por algo que he hecho yo.  
-No tengo intención de castigar a nadie.  
-Entonces pon a la niña en la cuna y déjale a Tanya que vuelva a su cama.  
-¿Para que así pueda yo volver a la tuya?  
-Ahora está durmiendo tranquila. No creo que vuelva a pasarle lo mismo -contestó él ignorando su pregunta.  
-Pero si ocurre, yo no me voy a enterar, ¿no es así? Me quedaré aquí si no te importa. Tanya puede buscarse otra cama.  
-Pero sí me importa.  
-¿Pues sabes qué, Edward? -dijo levantando el men tón desafiante-. Me tiene sin cuidado que te importe o no. Voy a quedarme aquí, con mi hija. Si vuelve a ocurrirle lo mismo, quiero estar con ella. Soy su madre. No soy una simple sustituía a la que tú decides tener para que la niña se quede tranquila mientras obtienes lo que esperas de mí.  
-Eso no es así -suspiró.  
-Sí es así. Apenas puedes soportar mirarla. Y mucho menos tener en cuenta sus necesidades.  
-¿Y crees de verdad que puedes culparme por eso?  
-Sí, de hecho lo hago. No fue Rose quien ofendió tu orgullo, Edward, fui yo. Y sin embargo es a ella a quien castigas privándola de su madre cuando la necesita.  
-¡No estaba intentando privarla de su madre! Sólo estaba...  
-¿Compartiéndola con ella?  
-Sí -afirmó él sorprendiéndola-. Ella te tiene du rante todo el día. Yo te quería para mí por las no ches.  
-Compartiéndote con Alice.  
-Te estás volviendo muy respondona teniendo en cuenta que antes eras incapaz de protestar ni decir una sola palabra.  
Bella no respondió. Había cambiado, y lo sabía. Edward se acercó a ella y levantó una mano para apartarle un mechón de cabello.  
-Deja a la niña en la cuna y ven conmigo a la cama. Te prometo que Tanya vendrá a buscarte si ocurre algo.  
-No puedo -susurró ella-. No puedo volver a com partir la cama contigo.  
- ¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado desde ayer y que no esté dispuesto a que sea como lo quieres tú? -todo había cambiado, recapacitó Bella. Porque al fin se había despertado y había comprendido lo que él le es taba haciendo. La estaba destrozando por segunda vez-.¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? -murmuró él al ver que ella no respondía-. ¿Quieres que niegue que existe otra mujer? ¿Es de eso de lo que se trata?  
-¿Existe? -preguntó Bella.  
En parte era de eso de lo que se trataba. Hubo un mo mento de silencio mientras él parecía sopesar la impor tancia de su respuesta. Entonces se volvió apartándose de ella y contestó:  
-Sí, existe.  
-En ese caso, no tiene sentido negarlo, ¿no crees? -preguntó sintiéndose profundamente herida.  
-¿Es que no me vas a pedir que deje de verla? -pre guntó confuso ante su aparente serenidad.  
-No tengo derecho a hacerlo. Estoy aquí porque no tengo otra opción, ¿recuerdas? -contestó levantando a Rose para ponerla en la cuna. Sabía que la miraba lleno de confusión y se alegró de que el pelo tapara su rostro y él no viera el esfuerzo que le costaba decir aquellas palabras-. Pero sí tengo derecho a negarte el uso de mi cuerpo, y si eso te causa problemas de orgullo, estaré encantada de volver a Londres. Nunca más volveré a dormir contigo, Edward. Eso ya se acabó.  
-Sería interesante saber si tu decisión es tan firme como tus palabras.  
-¿Y por qué te preocupa? -preguntó Bella desafiante sabiendo que en realidad su actitud era mera aparien cia-. A ti te basta con irte con tu amante. Después de todo, no es más que una cuestión de sexo, ¿no es así? Puedes conseguirlo en cualquier parte.  
El semblante de Edward se endureció. Él sabía de qué estaba hablando ella, sabía que le había pillado en un farol. Si se echaba atrás y admitía que la deseaba a ella y no a su amante mostraría demasiadas cosas de sí mismo, más cosas de las que su orgullo era capaz de ad mitir, y ella lo sabía.  
-¿Sabes qué? Creo que eso es lo que voy a hacer.  
Nada más decir eso se marchó. Bella no supo por qué su corazón se rompió otro poco más. Al fin y al cabo, sólo había conseguido lo que se había propuesto.  
A la mañana siguiente, Tanya era un mar de lágrimas y disculpas, en cambio Rose estaba tan radiante como siempre. No comprendía los trastornos que había cau sado la noche anterior.  
Bella había tardado mucho en dormirse. Se debatió entre el desafío al que había arrojado a Edward y los sentimientos de desesperación por su propia estupidez al mandarlo directamente en brazos de su amante.  
No se atrevió a entrar en la otra suite a ducharse y vestirse hasta bien entrada la mañana, cuando sabía que él ya no estaría. A esas horas por lo general él estaba ya en su despacho. Así que cuando la puerta se abrió al ir ella a salir ya vestida se llevó un buen susto. Sin em bargo, no era Edward, sino su padre, el que entraba.  
-¿Ya has vuelto a quemar tus propias naves? No ne cesitas ayuda para arruinarlo todo tú sola, ¿verdad?  
-Supongo que intentas decirme algo.  
-Mi hijo se ha ido a Catania esta misma mañana y me ha dicho que no lo espere -Edward se había ido. Se habría hundido de desesperación en la silla más cercana que hubiera encontrado si no hubiera sido porque Aro era testigo-. Se ha llevado a Alice y ha suge rido que quizá tú quieras cambiarte de habitación. Creo que ya se ha cansado de ti. Pronto no serás más que un estorbo en esta casa.  
-Excepto por mi hija, que me necesita. A donde vaya ella iré yo. Recuérdalo, Aro, ten cuidado con lo que tramas.  
-¿Yo? -preguntó con un gesto de inocencia-. Yo sólo te traigo un mensaje. Estoy encantado de que estés aquí con la niña todo el tiempo que quieras.  
-¿El tiempo que quiera para qué exactamente?  
-Hasta que Rose comience a desarrollar signos visibles de su origen siciliano, por supuesto. Por el mo mento es exacta a ti, eso es cierto, pero no va a ser así siempre. Los niños cambian al crecer. Yo veo ya en ella signos de su abuela: su sonrisa, la forma encantadora en que consigue hacerse con la gente.  
Aro tenía razón. Ella había notado ya esos rasgos y su semejanza con Edward.  
-Pero Edward tendría que estar con ella para poder verlos, y eso es poco probable teniendo en cuenta que no puede soportar ni siquiera estar en la misma habita ción.  
-A no ser que yo se los muestre. De hecho está asom brado por el afecto que siento por la niña. Le dije que era porque ella estaba muy asustada cuando vino, y por el momento me ha creído. Pero si yo comienzo a hacerle notar ciertos parecidos y dejo caer cosas aquí y allá aca bará por sentir curiosidad y observar él a la niña por sí mismo.  
-¿ Y vas a hacer eso? ¿Vas a dejar caer cosas aquí y allá?  
-Estoy dispuesto. Pero si, según parece, se ha can sado ya de ti no me dejas otra alternativa más que pres cindir de ti, ¿no crees? No voy a permitir que nadie me quite a mi niña ahora que por fin la tengo. La bambina se quedará aquí, no me importa qué medios tenga que utilizar para conseguirlo. Y si eso significa que tengo que convencer a mi hijo de que se quede con la niña y te eche a ti así será.  
-También podrías contarle a Edward la verdad. Sería una garantía de que Rose se queda en esta casa.  
-¿A expensas de mí mismo? Edward nunca me per donaría. Quiero a la bambina pero también quiero a mi hijo. No puedo estar sin ninguno de los dos.  
-Y lo que quieres lo consigues -observó Bella amar gamente-. ¿Es que no te importan las vidas que destro zas con tus sucios trucos?  
-Estoy enfermo -se defendió-. Necesito paz y tranquilidad en mis últimos años de vida, no problemas y enfrentamientos.  
-No eres más que un viejo malévolo e intrigante.  
-Lo sé -casi rió-. Pero estoy contento de que al me nos mi enfermedad no haya deteriorado mi mente.  
Los días fueron pasando sin Edward. El tedio la in vadía y él no estaba para llenar sus noches de pasión o para estar simplemente con ella. Lo echaba de menos.  
Bella tuvo además que descubrir otra cosa más sobre sí misma. Había luchado contra Edward y había ganado, pero no quería sacar su ropa del dormitorio. No dormía en su cama, era cierto, tenía su orgullo, pero no había cambiado sus cosas de sitio porque no podía humillarlo a él, dejando que todos supieran que no estaba dispuesta a la convivencia matrimonial, a pesar de que él la hubiera humillado públicamente marchándose con otra mujer.  
Todo estaba relacionado con su vieja culpa por los supuestos amoríos con Mike Newton. El hecho de que en el fondo nunca hubieran tenido lugar no parecía tener importancia. Edward sí lo creía y eso le hacía daño, por lo tanto se sentía culpable.  
Era una locura, una estupidez, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Sentía que le debía algo, que le debía su orgullo, y de ese modo se lo devolvía. El momento de decidir qué haría después vendría cuando él regre sara a casa.  
Él regresó una semana después. Era tarde y ella es taba en la playa con Rose. Habían construido un castillo de arena con torres moldeadas con cubos de plástico rojo. De rodillas y con arena en todo el cuerpo, de pronto sintió, con aquel sexto sentido otra vez, que al guien la observaba. Bella miró hacia arriba y lo vio ca minar hacia ellas despacio.  
Su corazón comenzó a latir de júbilo contenido y an siedad. Debía de haber vuelto en ese mismo momento porque aún llevaba puesta la ropa de trabajo. Se había quitado únicamente la chaqueta y la corbata. Parecía un hombre con una misión que cumplir, un hombre que ha bía tomado una decisión y que estaba dispuesto a lle varla a cabo.  
-El hombre viene -dijo Rose.  
-Ya lo veo -aún le dolía ver cómo su hija ignoraba y hasta temía a su propio padre-. Mira, éste ya está listo. Puedes darle la vuelta. Venga, Rose.  
Por fin la niña dejó de mirar a su padre y siguió ju gando. ¿Sería aquél el principio del fin?, Se preguntó Bella. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Acaso iba a mandarla de nuevo a Londres?  
-Bella, necesito hablar contigo -dijo Edward con calma.  
-Por supuesto -contestó ella echándose a temblar.  
Apenas podía mirarlo. Intentó sonreír pero fue inútil. De todos modos, él no la miraba tampoco. Parecía bus car algo a su alrededor. Entonces, haciendo un gesto con la mano indicando unas mesas y sillas que había en la playa, dijo por fin:  
-¿Podemos...?  
-Claro -sonrió amable intentando ocultar sus emo ciones y aparentar normalidad ante Rose.  
-Yo voy -dijo Rose agarrándose al pantalón corto de su madre.  
-Muy bien -sonrió Bella. Si Edward deseaba hablar a solas con ella, debería haber buscado otro momento más oportuno. Era de día, el tiempo que le dedicaba a su hija, según sus propias reglas. Edward la esperaba de pie junto a la mesa-. Pero sería mejor que siguieras ha ciendo el castillo -objetó por fin-. Yo voy a estar ahí sentada.  
La niña pareció considerar el asunto por un momento y luego aceptó. Bella intentó calmarse y se dirigió con la cabeza bien alta hacia Edward. Él sacó una silla para ella, que murmuró un «gracias» mientras él se sentaba también.  
-Quiero proponerte algo -la informó.  
Bella se quedó con la vista fija en Lía mientras sentía cómo temblaba su corazón.  
-¿De qué se trata?  
-Quiero que volvamos a intentarlo. Me refiero a nuestro matrimonio.

* * *

_Esta Historia es una adaptación de la novela Fruto de la traición de Michelle Reid y que cuenta con los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo escrita por Stephenie Meyer_


	10. Capitulo 10

**L**a Sorpresa que supuso esa proposición para Bella fue inmensa. Por un momento, se quedó con fundida y no pudo evitar que su asombro resultara evidente.  
-Escúchame antes de decidir nada -añadió Edward deprisa creyendo que ese gesto significaba un no-. He estado toda la semana intentando encontrar una solución para esta situación a la que hemos llegado tú y yo y no veo ninguna. Al menos ninguna que nos permita conser var el poco orgullo que nos queda a ninguno de los dos. Todavía te deseo, me he dado cuenta que no puedo dejar que te vayas por segunda vez. Por eso estoy dis puesto a olvidarlo todo y comenzar de nuevo, y me gus taría que tú hicieras lo mismo.  
Bella no podía respirar, no podía tragar, no podía ni siquiera pensar de lo sorprendida y atónita que estaba. Nunca, desde que lo conocía, había visto a Edward pe dir algo en ese tono, rogar nada a nadie. Y sin embargo en ese momento lo estaba haciendo. Le estaba rogando que le diera otra oportunidad.  
Las lágrimas la invadían. Lágrimas por él porque esa petición dañaba gravemente su orgullo. Al fin y al cabo, él no había hecho nada malo, excepto creer en un rumor que sus ojos en parte vieron confirmado. Y a pesar de todo, la seguía amando, a pesar de todo quería intentarlo de nuevo.  
-¿Y Rose? -susurró-. ¿Qué pasa con Rose? Ella es parte de mí, Edward. Si me quieres a mí, la tienes que querer a ella.  
Edward levantó la vista hacia la niña, que seguía ju gando. Bella sabía lo que él veía en ella cuando la mi raba.  
-Yo no soy un mal hombre, Bella. No tengo ningún interés en hacer daño a ninguna niña.  
Eso quizá fuera cierto, nunca le haría daño a sabien das, pensó Bella, pero, ¿se lo haría inconscientemente?  
-¡Pero Edward, si ni siquiera eres capaz de decir su nombre!  
-El nombre de mi madre. Me cuesta... -se interrum pió haciendo un gesto de dolor que le hizo a ella llorar-. ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Bella? ¿Por qué le pusiste el nom bre de mi madre cuando...?  
La razón era bien sencilla, pensó Bella. Porque era su hija. Habría deseado gritarlo, pero no podía. Aro le había arrebatado ese derecho. Sin embargo, su silencio la condenaba aún más a los ojos de él. Edward se le vantó tenso.  
-La adoptaré. Entonces será legalmente mía.  
Eso nunca sería suficiente, pensó Bella cerrando los ojos de pura desesperación. Rose se merecía algo mejor. Nunca podría probar su propia inocencia, pero sí la de su hija.  
-Estoy dispuesta a que le hagas un test de sangre si crees que eso te va a ayudar a aceptarla como hija tuya. Al menos nos queda esa opción.  
-¿Es ésa tu respuesta a mi proposición?  
¿Lo era? Se preguntó Bella. ¿Serían capaces de reem prender un matrimonio en el que él constantemente es taría sospechando de su fidelidad o reprochándole lo su cedido cada vez que discutieran? ¿Podría ella soportarlo?  
-El pasado es el pasado, Edward. Si volvemos a in tentarlo, tienes que prometerme que lo enterrarás para poder darnos otra oportunidad.  
-Eso ya lo he asumido antes de venir aquí -asintió Edward.  
Otra aceptación más, recapacitó Bella. Respiró pro fundamente y preguntó:  
-¿Y Alice?  
-En el olvido.  
¿Significaba eso que ya la había olvidado o sólo que estaba dispuesto a olvidarla si volvían a empezar? Quiso hacerle esa pregunta, pero luego pensó que no sería justo. Tenía que confiar en su palabra. Si no lo hacía, no podía exigirle a él que confiara en la suya.  
-Y tu padre... -preguntó esperando que él explicara qué harían con respecto a él.  
-No puedo mentirte. No creo que a él le alegre mu cho la nueva situación, pero lo cierto es que ahora quiere mucho a la ni... -se interrumpió un momento. Bella contuvo la respiración- a Rose. Quizá ve algo en ella que yo no he sido capaz de ver.  
-¿Es que te ha dicho él algo?  
-Sí -así que Aro ya tenía en marcha su plan, pensó Bella-. Creo que a él le basta con saber que ella vivirá aquí.  
Rose pareció notar que Edward la observaba porque levantó la vista y lo observó ella a su vez. Se sopesaban el uno al otro, cosa que tuvo un fuerte impacto sobre Bella.  
-Eddy...  
Hubiera querido proteger a su hija, pero no parecía que hiciera falta. Rose se encaminó despacio hacia ellos con seguridad sosteniendo la mirada de su padre. Se paró delante de él, miró por un momento a su madre como para pedirle permiso y luego levantó una mano hacia su padre ofreciéndole una caracola. Era una insig nificancia, y sin embargo aquel gesto tenía una enorme importancia. Era un gesto de amistad. Más aún: era la prueba que demostraría que él estaba realmente dis puesto a cumplir su palabra. Y él lo sabía, por supuesto. Bella lo veía claramente en la expresión tensa de su ros tro.  
-¿Es para mí? -preguntó Edward. Rose asintió-. En tonces gracias. Lo guardaré como un tesoro, siempre.  
-El abuelo tiene una como ésta. La guarda debajo de la almohada por las noches.  
-¿En serio? ¿Y para qué?  
-Para que no se acerquen los malos. Si el abuelo guarda la caracola debajo de la almohada entonces los malos no vendrán a llevarse a Rose.  
-¡Dio! -exclamó Edward.  
Bella también estaba atónita. Quizá aquella fuera la causa de que Rose no hubiera vuelto a tener pesadillas, pero era difícil creer que Aro hubiese sido tan sensi ble con la niña.  
-¿Guardarás ésta debajo de tu almohada para que no vengan los malos?  
-Si tú crees que eso ayudará, lo haré -contestó con dificultad después de un momento de silencio. Luego, como si no pudiera evitarlo levantó una mano y acarició las mejillas de la niña-. Nadie te va a hacer daño mien tras estés aquí, te lo prometo.  
La niña lo miró aceptando su promesa y luego se marchó de nuevo a jugar con el castillo de arena.  
-¿Sabías tú eso? -preguntó Edward.  
-¿Lo de tu padre y la caracola? No. Tendré que darle las gracias...  
-No llores más -la interrumpió Edward al ver sus lá grimas-. Aquí está a salvo, y tú lo sabes. Aquello ya pasó y lo olvidará con el tiempo.  
Pero Bella no estaba llorando por Rose. Lloraba por Edward. Sin saberlo quizá, él había dado el paso más im portante de su vida: tender un puente que iba a unirlo con su hija.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer con la caracola?  
-Lo que me ha dicho que haga, por supuesto. Puede que se empeñe en comprobarlo, así que la pondré bajo la almohada.  
-Gracias  
-¿Por qué? -preguntó fijando los ojos en ella y man teniendo ambos la mirada por primera vez desde que ha bían comenzado a hablar.  
-Por ser tan... sensible a sus sentimientos.  
-Lo que dije de volver a empezar lo dije en serio. Aunque lo cierto es que aún no he oído tu respuesta.  
¿Qué respuesta iba a darle?, Se preguntó Bella. ¿Po dría vivir con él? ¿Podría vivir sin él? Abandonarlo una segunda vez iba a costarle mucho más que la primera y no quería más dolor. Pero quedarse podía dolerle tanto o más si las cosas no iban bien entre los dos. ¿Y qué haría entonces?, Se preguntó. ¿Sufrirlo otra vez todo de nuevo con la agonía añadida de saber que estaba atrapada en esa ocasión? Para cuando decidieran separarse, él se ha bría acostumbrado a su hija y Aro tendría en sus ma nos todas las armas que necesitara para ganar.  
-Tengo condiciones.  
-Sólo tienes que nombrarlas.  
Así de simple, pensó Bella.  
-Necesito saber que vas a estar aquí conmigo, apo yándome, tenga razón o no. Me refiero a tu padre, a los criados, a las decisiones que tome en cuanto a Rose. Quiero que me prometas que siempre estarás a mi lado.  
-¿Es que no te apoyé la otra vez?  
-No.  
-¿Tan mal esposo fui?  
-No fuiste un mal esposo exactamente, sólo que esta bas muy ocupado -explicó-. He cambiado mucho desde entonces. Al menos he crecido, puedo luchar yo misma por las cosas que quiero, pero sólo hasta cierto punto. Necesito tu apoyo. Tú eres el jefe en esta casa, lo sepas o no. Lo que sucede aquí ocurre porque tú lo quieres.  
-Quiero que seas mi mujer -murmuró-. Mi mujer.  
-Yo también...  
Habría querido decirle que eso era lo que ella había querido siempre, pero no quería en modo alguno revivir el pasado. Estaban hablando del futuro.  
-¿Pero?  
-Esta casa... -dijo ruborizándose- aunque es bonita está diseñada de un modo que resulta poco acogedora como hogar. Acepto que tengamos que vivir aquí con tu padre pero...  
-¿Pero?  
-Pero necesito mi propio espacio. Quiero una cocina para mí por si me apetece cocinar algo, quiero un salón y un comedor y dormitorios en los que no me sienta como en un hotel...  
Edward había levantado una mano y le acariciaba la mejilla. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos.  
-Lo tendrás. Distribuye toda la planta de invitados a tu antojo. Altéralo todo si quieres. Nos mudaremos a esa planta cuando esté lista. ¿Algo más?  
Sí, pensó Bella. Quería que la amara. Quería que la levantara en brazos y la llevara hasta la cama más pró xima y que la amara. Su deseo era tan fuerte que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para esconder su anhelo. Pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse.  
-No creí que volvería a ver ese rubor tuyo otra vez -bromeó Edward con dulzura-. Me pregunto en qué es tarás pensando, cara.  
-Es la hora del té de Rose -contestó poniéndose en pie.  
El se puso en pie también y la agarró de la cintura.  
-No era en eso en lo que estabas pensando. Estabas pensando en mí, desnudo sobre la cama contigo encima mientras murmuras todas esas hermosas palabras que me vuelven loco -dijo mientras comenzaba a acari ciarla-. ¿Y sabes qué es lo que quiero yo? Me gustaría verte sonreír otra vez como solías hacerlo, como si fuera yo el que te hace feliz.  
-¡OH, EDDY! -dijo volviéndose hacia él y rodeándolo con los brazos-. ¡Lo lo eres!  
-¿Entonces por qué estás tartamudeando? Sólo tarta mudeas cuando tienes miedo.  
Tenía miedo de haber tomado una decisión errónea, la decisión más fatal de su vida, pensó Bella con ansie dad. Sin embargo, prefirió no confesárselo.  
-O también por otra cosa -contestó con un gesto provocativo.  
Él murmuró algo, la agarró de la barbilla y la besó hambriento. Sobre ellos, en una de las terrazas, una ca beza plateada se asomaba observando la escena con el ceño fruncido, calculando.  
-Vamos -dijo Edward.  
-Eddy, te has olvidado de algo...  
-¿Sí? Sé lo que quiero y estoy seguro de saber lo que quieres tú. ¿Qué puedo haber olvidado?  
-A Rose.  
Edward paró y suspiró. Vio la ansiedad en el rostro de Bella y por fin respondió.  
-Error número uno. Está bien. Pero aprenderé.  
-Rose -la llamó Bella-. Es ho...ra de vol...ver.  
-No tartamudees.  
-Lo si...ento.  
-Si vuelves a llorar, no soy responsable de lo que pueda hacer.  
Rose recogió su cubo y su pala y se acercó hacia ellos. La tensión resultaba evidente.  
-¿No quieres que dejemos esto aquí para mañana? -le sugirió Bella intentando controlar su tartamudeo.  
La niña asintió. Dejó las cosas en la playa y luego se volvió para mirarlos a los dos.  
-¿El hombre también viene?  
Bella cerró los ojos desesperada. Aún no habían ni si quiera abandonado la playa y sin embargo ya comenza ban a surgir los problemas.  
-¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó Edward.  
-No puede seguir llamándote eso -suspiró Bella-. No si es que...  
-Tienes razón, no puede ser -dijo dando un paso ha cia la niña con un gesto resuelto y agachándose para ponerse a la altura de ella-. Soy tu papá, ¿comprendes? Igual que tu abuelo es tu abuelo -Rose frunció el ceño y asintió insegura-. Entonces dilo. Di papá.  
-¿Pa...pá?  
-Bien -contestó poniéndose en pie-. Como empiece a tartamudear igual que todo lo demás que hace como tú cuando sea mayor va a ser un castigo para los hombres.  
-¿Eso es un cumplido o un reproche?  
-Las dos cosas, desde luego que las dos. Vamos -añadió ofreciéndole una mano a Bella.  
-Yo iré de la mano de mamá -intervino Rose.  
-¡Ah! Otra lección, los derechos de posesión. Pero tu mamá tiene dos manos. Podemos tener una cada uno.  
-¡No! -protestó Rose-. Rose quiere saltar.  
Bella rió. Edward no se daba cuenta aún, pero se es taba enfrentando a una persona tan cabezota como él.  
-Eso quiere decir que necesita dos manos, la mía y la tuya, para poder saltar. Lo cual significa también que no nos podemos dar la mano tú y yo.  
Y Rose saltó. Saltó por las escaleras hasta llegar a la primera terraza. Nadie habló. El momento era tan im portante que las meras palabras no eran suficientes. Bella miró a Edward y sonrió. Estaba relajado. La situación era novedosa para él, que no era un hombre acostum brado a estar con niños. No era precisamente la persona a la que uno esperaba encontrar agarrado de la mano de una niña o ayudándola a saltar.  
-Hombre me lleva en brazos.  
Bella frunció el ceño. Había vuelto a llamarlo hom bre, pero al menos le pedía que la llevara.  
-Papá -la corrigió Edward-. Papá te llevará.  
-Bueno. Papá me llevará -contestó ella elevando los brazos.  
-¿Y puedo agarrar a mamá de la mano entonces? -preguntó inclinándose y tomándola en brazos.  
Edward intentaba relajar la situación, pero ella no taba la tensión en sus gestos. No era para él tan fácil como podía parecer. Rose asintió y Edward la tomó de la mano.  
Continuaron subiendo y entonces Rose, muy despacio, casi como probando, fue deslizando los brazos alrede dor del cuello de Edward hasta que finalmente apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.  
-No digas ni una palabra -dijo él-. Me doy perfecta cuenta del honor que me hace.  
-Lo sé -contestó Bella-, y te lo agradezco.  
Le apretó la mano otro poco más, pero no dijo nada. Cuando llegaron, Tanya los estaba esperando para lle varse a la niña a tomar el té y darse un baño. Edward pa reció aliviado y Rose no protestó. Bella también pensó que por el momento era suficiente.  
-¿Entonces estás a mi disposición ahora o tiene pre ferencia el té y el baño?  
Por lo general el baño hubiera sido una cuestión pre ferente, pero no en aquella ocasión. Aquel día Edward era más importante, la nueva y delicada relación que se habían propuesto era más importante.  
-Soy toda tuya -sonrió.  
Con eso le bastaba. El nuevo aprendiz de padre desa pareció para dar paso al macho depredador sexualmente hambriento.  
El periodo de tiempo que siguió fue lo que podría lla marse un periodo de reajuste en el que ambos intentaron por todos los medios que aquella nueva relación saliera bien. Y lo cierto fue que tuvieron éxito, aunque les ayudó el hecho de que Aro tuviera que marcharse a los pocos días. Tenía reserva en un hospital de Suecia para hacerse una operación de cirugía.  
-¿Es peligroso? -le había preguntado Bella a Edward cuando se lo contó.  
-Le puede ayudar a vivir mejor los próximos meses -fue todo lo que él quiso contestarle.  
-¿Y vas a quedarte con él?  
-No -sonrió-. Tiene demasiado orgullo para permi tírmelo.  
Aro fue a despedirse de Rose y Bella se inclinó para besarlo y decirle adiós ella también.  
-Pienso volver así que no esperes que sea ésta la úl tima vez que me ves. Ya sé que mientras tanto vas a vol ver a hechizar a mi hijo por segunda vez.  
-¡Puede que seas un viejo malévolo, pero no te de seo ningún mal, Aro.  
-¡Bah!  
Al marcharse Aro pareció como si se llevara con sigo parte de la tensión. Ella se sentía más relajada pero también observó que Edward se mostraba más sereno. Quizá Aro había estado hablándole a sus espaldas. Además Edward no salía de casa, lo cual también ayudó. Dividía su tiempo entre el despacho de la villa y el de Catania. Quizá aquella fuera otra señal de la importan cia que le concedía a su nueva relación. Al menos Bella así lo esperaba.  
Lo que desde luego era cierto era que Edward lo es taba intentando de verdad. Ambos lo intentaban, pero era él quien más tenía que esforzarse porque tenía que aprender a aceptar a Rose. La niña ayudaba, era tan en cantadora que era fácil quererla, y con su abuelo fuera de casa necesitaba otro hombre al que adorar. Y por su puesto el elegido fue Edward.  
Él al principio se mostró cauto, quizá simplemente para defenderse a sí mismo, supuso Bella. Tenía que tan tear una situación con una hija que, al final, podía resul tar no ser hija suya. Lo extraño del caso era que, a pesar de estar esperando a que él dijera que debían hacerle la prueba sanguínea, Edward no dijo nada al respecto. Bella tardó mucho tiempo en saber por qué no lo mencionó, y cuando lo supo era demasiado tarde.  
Bella comenzó a hacer un proyecto para reformar la planta de invitados de la casa. Obligó a Edward a escuchar sus planes, le pidió su opinión y le preguntó qué deseaba. Le hizo participar en todo el proceso y luego hicieron el amor en el rincón en el que iba a estar su dor mitorio porque, según dijo él, había que probarlo pri mero.  
-¿Qué opinas tú?-le preguntó Bella mientras yacían desnudos en aquel rincón.  
-Puede que sirva -contestó él-, pero creo que sería mejor que probáramos alguna de las otras habitaciones antes de decidirnos.  
-Eres un maníaco sexual.  
Así iban pasando los días. Todo era sencillo y alegre, excepto cuando hacían el amor, por supuesto. Entonces todo era muy serio. Hacían el amor siempre con pasión y urgencia. Tanta que, aunque no sabía bien por qué, Bella a veces se preocupaba. Quizá fuera que ninguno de los dos podía creer que aquella situación fuera a durar para siempre.  
La operación de Aro fue un éxito. Edward fue a verlo antes de que lo ingresaran en un hospital para la convalecencia. Bella sintió el impulso de mandarle a tra vés de él una caracola.  
-Dile que es de parte de Rose, que es para alejar a los malos. De ese modo la aceptará con más facilidad.  
-Necesito que arregles tus diferencias con él -res pondió Edward-. Al menos que lo intentes.  
-Está bien, lo intentaré -contestó pensando que hu biera sido mejor que le hiciera ese ruego a su padre y no a ella.  
Las obras en la casa continuaron y estuvieron termi nadas antes de que Aro volviera. Bella preparó una cena especial para darle la bienvenida e insistió en mos trarle ella misma las reformas. Le mostró la habitación de Rose donde dormiría sola, con el dormitorio de Tanya a un lado y el de ellos al otro, todos comunicados por puertas. Le enseñó también otra habitación para él muy cerca de la de Rose y de las escaleras.  
-Es para ti, por si alguna vez quieres estar cerca de Rose.  
-Aún no tengo un pie en la tumba, ¿sabes? No tienes por qué hacer ese tipo de concesiones.  
-Muy bien, entonces olvida la habitación que te he enseñado. Pero luego no digas que soy yo la que no lo intenta.  
-¡Bah!  
Sin embargo Aro se mostraba distinto desde que había vuelto de Suecia. Estaba más callado y más pen sativo, aunque su aspecto era mucho más saludable. Tanto que Bella se preocupó de que estuviera tramando algo, algo que acabara de una vez por todas con los es fuerzos suyos y de Edward.  
Pero el tiempo pasó y no ocurrió nada. Comenzó a hacer mal tiempo y Edward estuvo muy ocupado. A ve ces, salía de casa pero nunca durante semanas. Bella co menzó a proyectar un cuarto de juegos para Rose, ya que no iban a poder salir mucho más a la playa.  
Y también comenzaron a salir con gente. Poco a poco. Edward parecía empeñado en que volvieran a intentarlo en ese aspecto, aunque desde luego no estaba dispuesto a cometer los mismos errores de la primera vez. Y eso la ayudó. Bella quería demostrarle que ella también estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, y las cosas comenzaron a salir bien. Quizá había cambiado y la gente sofisticada ya no la inti midaba, pero lo cierto fue que ya no necesitaba apoyarse en él cuando estaban en sociedad, ni se quedaba callada.  
La gente se mostraba más amable con ella. Y curiosa. Había desaparecido de escena y había habido rumores en su ausencia, aunque su matrimonio con Edward pare cía fuerte después de todo. Debían de suponer que se ha bía marchado de Sicilia por su propia voluntad, quizá incluso a causa del trato recibido. Si había vuelto, era porque Edward la quería, y nadie quería ofenderlo a él. Así que los demás también parecieron hacer un esfuerzo, y Bella se sintió cada vez más relajada.  
-Estás comenzando a manejar a todos nuestros ami gos tan bien como me manejas a mí. Pronto estarán to dos comiendo de tu mano -comentó Edward.  
-Preferiría que fueras tú quien comiera de mi mano.  
Nunca hablaban del pasado. Sólo a veces asomaba en el silencio de algunas conversaciones amenazando con arruinar lo que estaban construyendo. Y mientras ellos iban fundamentando sus relaciones Aro iba es trechando más las suyas con Rose. Procuraba estar siem pre en su compañía e incluso algunos días se la llevaba a visitar a amigos que tenían nietas. Bella al principio se sintió inquieta, pero luego se fue relajando.  
Si era cierto que Aro había estado detrás del se cuestro, seguro que ahora la protegería con su propia vida. Estaban muy unidos. Mucho más que padre e hija, desde luego, aunque lo cierto era que sus relaciones iban mejorando. Edward miraba a la niña a los ojos muy se rio y tierno cuando ella le contaba una historia, pero Bella no sabía descifrar muy bien aquella expresión. Al menos, pensaba, era un sentimiento profundo, algo más que mera indiferencia y mucho mejor que el resenti miento. Cabía la esperanza.  
Pero fue entonces cuando ocurrió el desastre. En rea lidad fueron dos desastres, y tan fuertes que sus efectos fueron devastadores. Nadie salió ileso.

* * *

_Esta Historia es una adaptación de la novela Fruto de la traición de Michelle Reid y que cuenta con los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo escrita por Stephenie Meyer_


	11. Capitulo 11

**F**ueron a una fiesta. Era el baile anual que orga nizaba el alcalde de Taormina. Incluso asistió Aro. Llegaron los tres en la limusina. Bella lle vaba un vestido de seda negro hasta los pies que se deslizaba por su cuerpo como sólo la seda puede ha cerlo. Por primera vez desde que habían vuelto a estar juntos llevaba el anillo de diamantes de compromiso y el collar a juego.  
Aro se comportaba con discreción. Ocupaba un segundo plano en los asuntos de su hijo desde que había vuelto de Suecia. No bromeaba con ella. Bella no podía dejar de preguntarse qué estaría tramando. No compren día su nueva actitud.  
La fiesta se celebraba en un hotel, una antigua villa. Bella perdió enseguida a Edward entre la multitud, pero veía a Aro de vez en cuando. Pronto se cansó y deci dió ir a buscar a Edward para pedirle que volvieran a casa.  
Lo encontró en una de las terrazas abiertas de uno de los salones, pero en una actitud que acabó con la paz que habían estado construyendo durante las últimas se manas de convivencia. Estaba con una mujer, con una extraña. Una mujer hermosa con una espesa melena ne gra. Era Bajita y delgada y llevaba un exquisito vestido de seda azul. Estaba de pie con las manos sobre los hom bros de Edward mientras él la rodeaba por la cintura y se miraban el uno al otro. Sólo se miraban, pero aquello era suficiente.  
Era Alice, pensó Bella, tenía que ser Alice. Y entonces ocurrió lo peor. Edward se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la boca con un ligero roce. Bella no quiso ver nada más. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó a través de la multitud hasta llegar al vestíbulo de entrada en el que se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer, desorientada.  
-¿Bella? ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Aro extrañado por su expresión.  
-No me encuentro bien. Quiero volver a casa.  
-Iré a buscar a Edward -dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para llamar a un camarero que fuera a buscarlo.  
-¡No! -gritó Bella-. Pie...fiero irme so...la. ¿Quie...res llamar al co...che? -rogó con los ojos llenos de angustia.  
-Por supuesto -contestó Aro suspicaz-. ¡Cama rero, que traigan mi coche! ¿Te ha insultado alguien Bella?  
-Sí -susurró.  
-¿Quién?  
Bella no contestó.  
-Su coche está en la puerta, signore Vulturi.  
-Bien, gracias. Busque a mi hijo y dígale que su es posa no se encuentra bien y que me la llevo a casa. Bella, apóyate en mi hombro.  
Sin casi darse cuenta de lo que hacía Bella se apoyó en Aro y ambos salieron. Un camarero empujaba la silla de Aro.  
-Ocúpese primero de que entre la señora Vulturi -ordenó Aro.  
Bella entró en el coche sin decir palabra, temblando. Luego entró Aro y la tomó de la mano volviendo a preguntarle:  
-¿Y ahora querrías explicarme qué ha ocurrido ahí dentro? Dijiste que alguien te había insultado. ¿Quién ha sido?  
-Edward.  
-¿Edward? ¿Mi hijo Nicolás te ha insultado? -repi tió incrédulo.  
-Estaba con Alice -explicó ella y comenzó a reír-. Supongo que la situación te divierte. Los pillé be sándose en una terraza. ¿Es que no vas a reírte?  
-No, no tiene ninguna gracia.  
-No, no la tiene.  
-¿Estás segura? ¿Seguro que era Edward?  
-¿Pretendes acusarme de estar ciega además de ser idiota? -preguntó con una expresión de frialdad como nunca la había visto él.  
-No, pero creo que quizá hayas sacado conclusiones erróneas de...  
-¿Lo defiendes, Aro? Pensé que te alegrarías.  
-No, ninguna de las dos cosas. Es que no puedo cre erlo. Sabes, Alice es...  
-No quiero escucharlo -lo interrumpió Bella-. No quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir al res pecto. Deja que sea Edward quien se explique. Por pri mera vez esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.  
Aro suspiró y se reclinó sobre el asiento. Bella miraba por la ventana sin ver nada y con el corazón roto. Al llegar a casa Aro preguntó:  
-¿Qué vas a hacer?  
-Matarlo. Una reacción muy siciliana, ¿no crees? -sonrió.  
-Yo esperaría hasta que Edward te diera una explica ción -sonrió él también-. No creo que te sientas muy bien si lo matas y luego descubres que todo ha sido un error.  
-¿Y eso me lo dices tú, que fuiste el primero que me avisó de la existencia de esa mujer?  
-Ya sabes que yo soy un hombre malévolo. Digo co sas que hacen daño a las personas.  
-Pues duele, es cierto. Felicidades, Aro, lo has conseguido otra vez -dijo saliendo del coche.  
-¿Quieres esperar un momento? Tengo que decirte algo...  
Pero Bella ya había salido. Y el segundo desastre es taba a punto de cernirse sobre sus cabezas. María, el ama de llaves, apareció en la puerta con una expresión de ansiedad.  
-La bambina, signora. Está muy enferma. Venga en seguida. Tanya está asustada, por favor, venga.  
Después de aquello ya nada tenía importancia. Ni Edward, ni la otra mujer, ni Aro. Bella se apresuró ha cia el dormitorio de su hija en el que encontró a Tanya y a la enfermera de Aro cuidando a la niña.  
-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué tiene?  
-Pídale a su marido que llame a un helicóptero, signora Vulturi -dijo la enfermera-. Su hija necesita ir a un hospital con urgencia.  
Urgencia. Aquella palabra estuvo dando vueltas por su cabeza durante las agonizantes horas siguientes. Ha bía que avisar al hospital de Catania y a un helicóptero. Tenía que cambiarse de ropa si quería acompañar a su hija.  
Se quitó el precioso vestido de seda y se puso unos pantalones y un jersey para volver a toda prisa al lado de su hija. Aro estaba con ella. Daba órdenes a todos los presentes hasta que apareció por fin el helicóptero. Aterrizó en la playa y la enfermera llevó en brazos a la niña mientras Bella corría detrás.  
-¿Qué diablos? -preguntó Edward que llegó justo cuando el helicóptero despegaba-. ¿Quiere alguien de cirme qué está ocurriendo aquí?  
-Meningitis -dijo Aro-. La enfermera sospecha que Rose tiene meningitis.  
Rose ingresó en cuidados intensivos y Bella permane ció todo el tiempo a su lado. Pasaron las horas y por fin apareció Edward, aunque ella apenas se dio cuenta Edward estaba muy pálido. La tomó de la mano, que se le había quedado helada, pero no dijo nada. No podía decir nada. Y permanecieron así durante mucho tiempo. Por fin, Edward se sentó. Llegaron los médicos, la examinaron, y volvieron a irse. Luego llegaron enfermeras, le hicieron pruebas, le pusieron inyecciones.  
De pronto les ordenaron que salieran de la habita ción. No dijeron por qué, pero fue la primera vez que Bella pareció reaccionar.  
-¿Qué? -respiró asustada-. ¿Por qué?  
-Sólo será un momento, señora Vulturi, señor Vulturi -contestó la enfermera que los condujo fuera y les ofreció café.  
Edward obligó a Bella a beber el café, pero ella ape nas supo lo que hacía. Luego la estrechó en sus brazos, pero ella no lo abrazó a él. Estaba como inconsciente. No se movía. Los minutos pasaron. Edward intentó que ella reaccionara besándola en el cuello, las mejillas, las manos. Pero era inútil.  
-Señor Vulturi, señora Vulturi. Ya pueden volver a entrar.  
Bella se soltó de su abrazo para entrar.  
-¡Bella...! -murmuró Edward.  
Ella sacudió la cabeza. Estaba pálida.  
-Ahora no, Eddy -contestó dándole un golpecito en el pecho para que no se ofendiera y entrando de nuevo en la habitación.  
Las horas siguieron pasando y entonces apareció Aro. Nadie supo cómo había conseguido llegar, pero ahí estaba. Miró a la niña y rompió a llorar. Edward sa bía que estaba mal, pero no sentía deseos de ocuparse de él, sólo quería cuidar de Bella. Sin embargo, Aro se acercó a él.  
-Tengo que hablar contigo, hijo.  
-Más tarde, ahora no -contestó Edward buscando a la enfermera de su padre para que se lo llevara-. Que vuelva a casa, este no es lugar para él.  
-¡Pero necesito hablar contigo, hijo!  
-Más tarde -repitió EDward volviendo al lado de Bella.  
Pasaron más horas. La enfermedad de Rose tuvo su crisis y por fin pasó. Sólo había que esperar. Esperar a que Rose se despertara para que los médicos pudieran comprobar la extensión de los daños que la enfermedad había causado en ella, si es que había habido daños. Al menos era seguro que no iba a morir.  
La trasladaron desde cuidados intensivos hasta una habitación para ella sola en la que Edward consiguió que instalaran otra cama para Bella.  
-Túmbate. Yo me quedaré al lado de su cama. Si se despierta o se mueve, te despertaré. Ahora debes des cansar.  
Dormir, pensó Bella. Cerró los ojos. Y pasaron más horas. Otro día. Bella ni siquiera sabía si habían pasado tres o cuatro días. Edward había ido a un hotel a descan sar y Aro había estado el día anterior pero ese día, no lo había visto. No le extrañaba. Su aspecto el día an terior había sido casi tan horrible como el de la niña.  
-Nunca me perdonaré a mí mismo -había dicho lleno de dolor.  
-¿Tú? Pero tú no tienes la culpa de que Rose esté en ferma, Aro -contestó Bella.  
-Sí la tengo -lloró-. ¿Recuerdas a ese amigo al que fui a ver con Rose en las montañas la semana pasada? Pues en el pueblo hay otros dos niños más con la misma enfermedad. Fui yo quien la expuse a ella al llevarla allí. Nunca me lo perdonaré, ha sido culpa mía.  
-Ni siquiera tú puedes cambiar el destino, Aro -sonrió Bella cansada-. No ha sido culpa tuya, ha sido el destino. No te tortures más a ti mismo con esas estúpi das ideas.  
Pero no había conseguido convencerlo. Aro ha bía decidido cargar con todas las culpas y no había forma de remediarlo.  
Las horas siguieron pasando y entonces volvió Edward del hotel. Su aspecto era terrible. Era extraño porque había ido a pasar la noche, a descansar por fin en una cama, pero en lugar de hacerle bien estaba aún más pálido y más tenso. Apenas dijo hola ni la miró al entrar. Se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de Rose y la miró. Pero no la veía. Su aspecto era de confusión. Cómo supo Bella lo que ocurría, lo que le pasaba, nunca lo habría podido decir.  
-Lo sabes, ¿verdad? -preguntó Bella en voz baja. Él no contestó. Volvió a mirar a la niña tenso, como petrifi cado, y poco a poco se fue desmoronando sin control-. ¡Eddy... no! -murmuró acudiendo a su lado y tomándolo de la mano.  
Él la agarró también, muy fuerte, y luego su cabeza cayó sobre la cama y comenzó a llorar.  
Nunca en la vida había visto o sentido algo parecido. Sus ojos se llenaron también de lágrimas. Corrió hacia la puerta para cerrarla y salvar el orgullo de su marido ante la mirada de la gente. Luego, se quedó en pie sin saber qué hacer. Acercarse y abrazarlo sería lo peor, le haría perder la dignidad. Decidió sentarse en su silla, al otro lado de la cama, y ofrecerle su mano consoladora.  
Él la aceptó y la agarró a su vez. Aquello pareció pro curarle la calma que necesitaba para recuperar el con trol. Dejó de llorar y de pronto se puso en pie, volviendo la cabeza hacia otro lado para que ella no pudiera verlo. Se acercó a la ventana y estuvo mirando hacia fuera du rante un rato muy largo.  
-¿Qué tal está él? -preguntó Bella al cabo del tiempo-. Me refiero a tu padre.  
Él no contestó de inmediato. Su mandíbula se apre taba como si intentara aún controlar sus emociones.  
-Ha vuelto a la villa, está en la cama. La confesión lo ha... destrozado.  
Bella asintió. Comprendió la razón por la que Aro no había vuelto al hospital a ver a Rose, y comprendió también por qué había confesado la verdad. Intentaba redimirse a los ojos de Dios. No ante Edward, él sabía perfectamente que su hijo nunca lo perdonaría. Pero confesándole a Edward otro pecado esperaba redimir el pecado de haber expuesto a su nieta a una enfermedad mortal, aunque aquella confesión le costara el amor de su hijo. Bella lo compadeció.  
-Lo siento -murmuró Bella.  
Edward se volvió. La rabia había sustituido a la pena en su rostro.  
-¿Y tú me dices eso... a mí? ¡No, no! -sacudió la ca beza-. Mi scusi. No puedo... -tragó con fuerza inten tando decir las palabras que quería pero incapaz de arti cular. Estaba desesperado, no podía soportar aquella emoción-. Mi scusi, cara, pero tengo que marcharme. Volveré tan pronto como...  
-¡No... Eddy! -exclamó Bella abalanzándose hacia él. No podía dejar que se fuera en ese estado-. ¡No te va yas! Te necesito aquí, las dos te necesitamos.  
-¡Dios, es cierto! -respiró Edward-. Por supuesto. Una vez más me estaba portando como... -no tenía pa labras para decirlo.  
La abrazó sin estrecharla realmente en sus brazos, sin amoldarla a su cuerpo, tenso.  
-Ven a sentarte otra vez -pidió Bella-. Hoy se ha es tado moviendo un poco.  
Había conseguido que se sentara de nuevo en la silla, pero no sabía qué más hacer. Estaba profundamente afectado. En ocasiones como aquella él le había obli gado a beber algo, recordó. Pero no tenía nada que ofre cerle. Edward miraba a Rose. La expresión de sus ojos era de tal amor y vulnerabilidad, que Bella pensó que aque llo podía servirle de tónico tanto como el brandy.  
-Ahora que estás aquí voy a salir un rato a refres carme y a tomar café -murmuró Bella.  
Una vez fuera, se apoyó en la pared. Estaba tem blando. Estaba preocupada por Rose, por Edward, por Aro... por sí misma. E incluso por Alice. Sintió cómo el pinchazo de los celos le helaba el corazón. No sabía qué iba a ocurrir.  
Cuando por fin volvió a la habitación Edward parecía sentirse algo mejor. No volvió a mencionar la confe sión de su padre, y ella no se lo recordó. Pero tampoco mencionó a Alice. Sin embargo, ambos espectros los esperaban en cada silencio, listos para saltar sobre ellos a la menor ocasión, en cuanto la enfermedad de Rose dejara de tener prioridad.  
Más horas. Un día entero y una noche. Bella durmió en el hospital y Edward fue al hotel. A la mañana si guiente, volvió con ropa limpia para ella. Se cambió y al volver a la habitación Edward estaba sentado en la cabe cera de la cama abrazando a Rose.  
-Acaba de despertarse hace un minuto -dijo él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Me reconoció.  
Bella se desmayó. Pero no fue Edward quien la agarró evitando que se cayera, sino el doctor, al que él había llamado al despertarse la niña.  
Y pasaron más horas. Le hicieron pruebas a Rose y fi nalmente los médicos vieron que no había daños. En una semana, volvería a casa.  
Volvieron a la villa una brillante y soleada mañana. Rose aún estaba débil, aún seguía durmiendo la mayor parte del día, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de dónde es taban levantó la cabeza del hombro de Edward y pre guntó por su abuelo.  
-¿Dónde está el abuelo?  
-Está en casa, deseando verte -contestó Edward. El abuelo, al que hacía tiempo que no veían y cuya sola mención ponía tenso su semblante-. Si te llevo con Tanya ahora mismo, ella te llevará junto a él. ¿Quieres?  
Rose asintió contenta. Bella y Edward se quedaron so los. La tensión, el espectro de la verdad los amenazaba.  
-Eddy... tu padre... -comenzó a decir Bella.  
-Ahora no. No tengo tiempo -añadió mirando el re loj sin querer mantener su mirada-. Tengo que mar charme a Palermo. Por negocios.  
Esa no era la verdadera razón por la que se mar chaba, y Bella lo sabía.  
-¿Cuándo volverás?  
-No lo sé. En unos cuantos días -contestó impa ciente-. Depende de cuánta atención requiera un asunto que...  
-¡Yo también necesito tu atención! -respondió ella enfadada.  
-¡No!  
-Así que nosotras dos ya no contamos nada, ¿no es eso? -preguntó Bella amargamente-. ¡Cómo ya ha pa sado la crisis, ya puedes ocuparte de otras cosas!  
Cosas como por ejemplo Alice, pensó Bella.  
-No es eso -negó él con fuerza-. Es sólo que nece sito tiempo, necesito tomarme un tiempo para hacerme a la idea de...  
-¿De qué? -lo desafió-. ¿De lo que va a significar para ti la confesión de tu padre? ¿De lo que significa para tu vida? ¿Para tus mentiras?  
-¿Mentiras? ¿A qué mentiras te refieres?  
-Tu padre... -comenzó a decir Bella.  
-¡Deja a mi padre fuera de este asunto!  
-Todos hemos sido víctimas, por si no lo recuerdas -contestó tensa-. ¡Incluyendo a tu padre! Él era un hombre muy orgulloso, estaba orgulloso de su hijo y quería lo mejor para él. Y sin embargo tú apareciste con migo. Eso lo destrozó. Así que me hizo la guerra. Pero al final ha sido la víctima de su propia lucha, una lucha en la que no le importaron los medios. Ganó la batalla, Edward, pero ha perdido la guerra. Porque al final com prendió que al separarnos a nosotros dos se estaba sepa rando de su nieta.  
-Y es por esa razón por la que nunca lo perdonaré. Yo creía en él. Creía en él como nunca había creído en nadie, y él se aprovechó. ¡Utilizó deliberada y cínica mente la confianza que yo tenía puesta en él para usarla como arma contra mí!  
-Contra mí, Edward, contra mí -lo corrigió Bella-. La usó contra mí, no contra ti.  
-¿Y cuál es la diferencia? Tú eras mía. ¡Mía! -gritó enfurecido y posesivo-. ¡Me arrebató la única cosa del mundo que me importaba aparte de él! No puedo hablar de esto, me ofende. Te ofende a ti. Sólo sé que lo que él me hizo a mí yo te lo hice a ti. ¡Te arrebaté tu confianza en mí y la destrocé!  
No era eso, pensó Bella, lo que más daño le había he cho, lo peor de todo era Alice. Sin embargo calló.  
-¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer? ¿Vas a castigar a un viejo moribundo ignorando su presencia como hiciste conmigo?  
-Le permito que conserve el amor de su nieta, que es más de lo que él me concedió a mí. Por supuesto tú tie nes la última palabra -añadió suavizando su tono de voz-. Te apoyaré en todo lo que decidas sobre su dere cho a estar con la niña.  
-En otras palabras -contestó Bella enfadada tomando buena nota de que Lía volvía a ser de nuevo «la niña»-: nos abandonas.  
-Te concedo el derecho a decidir a ti, yo no tengo de recho alguno. Los perdí todos el día en que confié en mi padre en lugar de confiar en ti.  
-Entonces vete y haz lo que tengas que hacer, Edward -respondió Bella pensando que en realidad lo que quería era volver con Alice-. ¡A mí ya me da igual!

* * *

_Esta Historia es una adaptación de la novela Fruto de la traición de Michelle Reid y que cuenta con los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo escrita por Stephenie Meyer_


	12. Capitulo 12

:) ultimo capitulo :) espero que les guste

* * *

**L**o peor de todo fue que Edward se marchó, sin añadir una sola palabra más. Dos semanas antes todo había sido maravilloso y, de nuevo, habían destrozado su vida. Y otra vez era por culpa de Aro, aunque no hubiera sido deliberadamente en esa ocasión. Bella fue a ver cómo estaba el anciano.  
-Eres un tonto, un viejo tonto. ¿Por qué lo has he cho? -lo regañó.  
-Tenía que hacerlo, se lo debía a la bambina. Siempre tuviste razón con respecto a mí. Soy malo -Bella se acercó para consolarlo, algo que él de ningún modo esperaba. Por segunda vez un Vulturi, un hombre, lloraba delante de ella-. Él nunca me perdonará, pero puedo soportarlo, puedo vivir con esa idea, incluso morir con ella. Sin em bargo no podía seguir viviendo con la culpa. Desde que te fuiste cada vez me costaba más ver a mi hijo destro zado. Te echaba de menos, Bella. Y yo tuve que ver su su frimiento, igual que cuando murió su madre, sólo que en esta ocasión yo era el causante. ¡Ver que era por mi culpa por lo que no podía amar a su propia hija!  
-Pero tú eres un hombre inteligente, Aro. ¿Cómo no encontraste algún modo de hacerle saber que ella era hija suya sin decirle la verdad?  
-Lo intenté. Fui a Londres con el único propósito de verte, de hablar contigo. Quizá incluso... -suspiró- de pedirte tu ayuda para solucionar este asunto sin perder a mi hijo. Pero caí enfermo.  
-Sí, recuerdo que Jasper me dijo que caíste enfermo en Londres. ¿Entonces fuiste para verme a mí?  
-Sí. Desde entonces... Bueno, ya sabes lo ocurrido. No he estado bien, no podía hacer prácticamente nada. Apenas puedo valerme por mí mismo. Luego, raptaron a la bambina y de pronto tuve la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas cuando Edward me la mandó para que la pusiera a salvo. ¡No podía ni creer en mi propia suerte!  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho, Aro?  
-¿Te refieres a lo de que Edward me mandara a la bambina aquí a Sicilia? -se encogió de hombros im potente una vez que el secreto había sido ya revelado-. Edward fue muy inteligente. La recobró en Londres. Se guía la pista de los secuestradores vía satélite con los te léfonos móviles. De ese modo descubrió su escondite y luego jugó con ellos haciéndoles creer que iba a entre garles el dinero que le pedían en el lugar acordado, muy lejos de donde tenían a Rose. Entonces un equipo de agentes especiales fueron a recuperar a la niña mientras Jasper iba al encuentro de los secuestradores con el di nero. Rose nunca se enteró, no vio nada. Edward la mandó aquí en avión antes de que se despertara.  
-Pero... ¿por qué iban a necesitar agentes especia les si Edward iba a pagar el res...? -la expresión de Aro fue suficiente para contestar a su pregunta-. ¡OH, Dios! No tenían intención de devolver a la niña, ¿no es eso?  
-Nunca lo sabremos, cara. Pero según todos los an tecedentes, no. Rose tenía muy pocas posibilidades de volver a casa viva así que Edward tuvo que tomar la de cisión de arrebatársela. No fue fácil para él -suspiró-. Ella era todo lo que tú tenías y si le hacían daño te lo ha cían a ti. Sin embargo todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no había otra elección, así que... Luego me la mandó en avión. ¡ Ah, fue amor a primera vista! La bam bina y yo somos como uña y carne.  
-¿Pero por qué te la mandó incluso antes de que yo pudiera verla?  
-Pensé que eso era evidente -bromeó-, había vuelto a verte. Te había vuelto a hacer el amor y no podía de jarte ir por segunda vez.  
-¿Y tú cómo sabes que...? -se ruborizó-. ¿Cómo...?  
-Acabas de decírmelo. Esas mejillas tuyas que se ru borizan son muy traicioneras, cara. Siempre lo fueron. Mi hijo te ama. La verdad es que era imposible que no te hiciera el amor si volvía a verte.  
-¿Y entonces qué pasa con Alice?  
-¿Alice? ¿Pero es que no le has preguntado a Edward quién es Alice?  
-¿Y qué es lo que tenía que preguntarle? Sé lo que vi -dijo dándose la vuelta para mirar por la ventana tal y como hacía Edward en los momentos de tensión.  
-Sí, igual que mi hijo sabía lo que había visto cuando te vio a ti con Newton.  
-¿Estás tratando de decirme que lo arreglaste todo en el baile del ayuntamiento para que yo viera precisa mente esa escena?  
-¡No, no! Aunque desde luego te perdono por haber llegado a esa conclusión. Después de todo, es lo más na tural, soy un viejo malévolo y mentiroso. Cuento menti ras, mentiras grandes... como la de que mi hijo tiene una amante que se llama Alice a la cual visita dos veces por semana. Para ponerte celosa, ya sabes, de ese modo comenzarías a verlo de nuevo como a un hombre muy sexy, tal y como lo veías antes. ¿Qué te parece?  
-Lo siento, pero tu hijo mismo me contó que tenía una amante así que no vas a engañarme fingiendo que era otra de tus mentiras.  
-¿Te lo dijo él? Bueno, a veces Edward se parece a su padre en sus métodos. Se ve que decidió ponerte ce losa como lo estuvo él.  
-¿Ponerme celosa a mí? Lo siento, pero no voy a quedarme aquí para escuchar cómo lo enredas todo -contestó Bella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-. Eres de masiado intrigante, Aro.  
-Pero consigo hacerte dudar, ¿no es cierto? Tu propio sentido de la justicia te hará ahora preguntarte si tie nes derecho a condenar a mi hijo sin haberlo escuchado primero.  
¿Sería eso cierto?, Se preguntó Bella impaciente por centésima vez aquel día. Caminaba sola a lo largo de la playa. Solía hacerlo desde que Edward se había ido, a pesar de que no hiciera buen tiempo.  
Los días se hacían largos y fríos sin él. Lo echaba de menos. Y le dolía. Quería que volviera a casa porque, a pesar de todas sus intrigas, Aro tenía razón: no po día condenarlo sin haberlo escuchado primero. Además, ¿qué podía significar un ligero beso en público?  
De pronto comenzó a llover. No era una lluvia fina, era un diluvio. Corrió para resguardarse. Cuando llegó a la casa, estaba empapada. Bajó la cabeza para no mo jarse la cara y comenzó a subir las escaleras a toda prisa. No se dio cuenta de que alguien las bajaba al mismo tiempo con un paraguas abierto hasta que no tropezó con él.  
Gritó y estuvo a punto de caer hacia atrás, pero al guien la sujetó. Entonces levantó la cara. Unos ojos do rados de cazador la miraban. Era Edward.  
Había vuelto a casa. Tropezaba con él bajo una lluvia torrencial. Y no pudo evitar recordar que esa experien cia ya la había vivido. Sintió tal emoción que las lágri mas llenaron sus ojos. Entonces dijo algo que ni ella misma sabía que iba a decir.  
-Deja caer tu cartera, Edward.  
Él se puso tenso y comprendió de pronto. Llenó el pecho de aire y sus ojos cambiaron del dorado cauto al bronce negro casi con una expresión de dolor. Se quedó ahí inmóvil, en silencio, sin respirar. Ambos permane cieron sin respirar durante lo que a Bella le parecieron si glos. Sintió cómo su mente y todo su interior se hacían añicos. En esa ocasión, era ella la que rogaba, era ella la que exponía sus verdaderos sentimientos ante él. Con aquellas impulsivas palabras era ella quien le pedía que comenzaran de nuevo.  
Y la mirada dolorida de sus ojos le decía que acababa de cometer una terrible equivocación. Miró hacia otro lado comprendiendo desesperada su error. Él respiró por fin con gran esfuerzo mientras su cuerpo temblaba y, le vantando una mano para agarrarla, murmuró:  
-Vamos, hay que resguardarse de la lluvia.  
Subieron juntos el resto de las escaleras mientras él sujetaba el paraguas para los dos. Ella temblaba horrori zada ante lo que había hecho, incapaz de articular una sola palabra más. Él la guió hasta el baño y una vez allí le ofreció una toalla para secarse.  
-Quítate esa ropa mojada y sécate -dijo volviendo al dormitorio.  
Cuando Edward entró de nuevo en el baño llevándole su bata ella temblaba, pero no de frío sino de miedo ante su propio y estúpido impulso. No podía ni siquiera mi rarlo. Él no dijo nada. Sólo le sujetaba la bata para que se la pusiera y esperaba para secarle el pelo con el seca dor. Entonces ella se dio la vuelta para agarrarlo y se carse y él por fin habló:  
-Yo lo haré. Echa el pelo para delante.  
Estaba demasiado avergonzada como para discutir, así que obedeció. Él comenzó a secarle el pelo. Bella no dijo nada, no podía. Ni él. Y la tensión entre ambos creció y creció hasta que, justo cuando creía que ya no podría so portarlo más, él apagó el secador. Estaba de pie delante de él en el repentino silencio que los rodeaba. Tenía la cabeza aún inclinada y el rostro escondido tras la mata de pelo.  
¿Por qué había dicho una locura como aquélla?, Se preguntó a sí misma dolida. No había sido esa su inten ción, no era eso lo que quería decir. Se sentía como una estúpida. Pero lo peor de todo era que sabía que le había dejado a él atónito, le había puesto en tal situación que...  
De pronto algo cayó al suelo. Sus ojos, inundados de lágrimas, se fijaron de pronto en aquello mientras Edward se marchaba en dirección al dormitorio.  
Era la cartera.  
Se quedó mirándola, llorando. Luego se inclinó a re cogerla mientras lentamente se iba haciendo a la idea de lo que aquello significaba.  
No cabía el error. Edward había comprendido perfec tamente. Aquella era su rama de olivo. De él para ella y de ella para él. Una maravillosa y hermosa rama de olivo.  
Al salir del baño, él estaba de pie al lado de la cama, de espaldas a ella con la cabeza inclinada y las manos en los bolsillos. Sus piernas, temblorosas, apenas la obe decían.  
-Disculpe -murmuró con voz temblorosa-, ¿se le ha caído a usted esto? -preguntó ofreciéndole la cartera.  
Él se dio la vuelta con la cabeza baja, aún en la misma actitud. Se quedó ahí parado, mirando la cartera, sin decir nada.  
-¿Eddy? -lo llamó con los ojos brillantes llenos de lá grimas.  
Por fin él levantó la mirada. Sus ojos estaban oscure cidos.  
-¿Sabes el efecto que me causó la primera vez que tú estuviste así de pie delante de mí?  
Ella asintió. Sus labios temblaban mientras pensaba en la respuesta a aquella pregunta. Él le había contado que en ese momento fue cuando se enamoró, que había sido un flechazo.  
-A mí me pasó lo mismo -susurró ella.  
-Bueno, pues eso no fue nada comparado con lo que siento en este momento por ti. Nada, ¿comprendes?  
¿Comprendía?, Se preguntó Bella. Esperaba estar comprendiendo correctamente.  
-Toma la cartera, Eddy, por favor -le rogó.  
-Primero necesito tu perdón -asintió él  
¿Su perdón?, Se preguntó Bella. ¿Su perdón por no creer en ella o su perdón por Alice? Bella no pre guntó.  
-Es para pedirte perdón para lo que he venido. Sea lo que sea lo que decidas sobre nosotros necesito que me perdones.  
-Tienes mi perdón -contestó. Siempre tendría cual quier cosa que quisiera pedirle con tal de que la siguiera mirando de ese modo-. Lo que quieras. Pero toma la cartera. Necesito que tomes la cartera.  
Él respiró profundamente y por fin tomó la cartera, pero inmediatamente la dejó a un lado y la agarró a ella.  
Después de aquello, Bella no estuvo segura de qué su cedió, ni de sí lo que ocurrió fue obra suya o de él, pero de pronto sus brazos lo rodeaban por el cuello y sus piernas por la cintura, y se besaban hambrientos, con impaciencia, se devoraban el uno al otro mientras él la llevaba a la cama.  
La bata cayó al suelo. Bella lo agarraba fuertemente, como si su propia vida dependiera de ello. Fue salvaje, un frenesí de besos en el que sus manos la acariciaban y abrazaban amoldando su cuerpo al de él, ambos respi rando y jadeando sin control.  
-Bella... -susurró él su nombre apartando por un mo mento sus labios de los de ella, para quien eran tan ne cesarios, tan húmedos y dulces, que no podía sepa rarse-. Bella... -volvió a intentarlo de nuevo, pero ella lo apresó fusionando sus lenguas. Edward se dejó hundir en aquella sensación antes de volver a murmurar-: Tie nes que dejarme que me aparte un poco, mi amore, no puedo abrazarte si te agarras así a mí.  
-No puedo dejarte ir -contestó ella sin aflojar-. Creo que estoy tan asustada que no puedo dejarte ir.  
Edward suspiró y se levantó apoyándose en los co dos. Con las manos temblorosas, le retiró el pelo de la cara. Ella abrió los ojos y lo encontró mirándola con aquellos ojos negros.  
-No voy a ir a ninguna parte, te lo prometo. No me moveré de esta cama si es eso lo que quieres.  
-¿Nunca?  
Aquella conversación era absurda, era una locura, y sin embargo era increíblemente importante.  
-Hasta el día de mi muerte si hace falta.  
-¿Si hace falta para qué?  
-Para que te sientas de nuevo querida por mí.  
-¿Me quieres? -preguntó Bella con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Nunca dejé de quererte -contestó él con una expre sión de dolor-. ¿Cómo iba a poder hacerlo? Eres una parte de mí, la parte que echo en falta cuando no estoy contigo -añadió bajando la cabeza para besarla despa cio y tiernamente-. Tú necesitas agarrarte así a mí, pero soy yo el que no va a dejar nunca que me abandones. ¿Por qué crees que he venido a toda prisa en cuanto supe lo que ibas a hacer?  
-¿Lo que iba a hacer?  
-Mi padre me contó asustado que le dijiste que te ibas de aquí -contestó enjugando sus lágrimas-. Me llamó llorando porque tú ibas a llevarte a su nieta...  
De pronto se interrumpió comprendiendo lo que ha bía ocurrido. Sólo unos segundos antes, Bella lo había comprendido también. Soltó a Edward y dejó de sonreír para morderse el labio inferior y recapacitar.  
-¡Dios mío! Me mintió, ¿no es cierto? El muy viejo diablo manipulador estaba interpretando una farsa para que volviera.  
-Bueno, él ya sabe muy bien que es un viejo malo.  
-¡Lo mataría!  
-¡No, no lo hagas! Tu hija no te lo perdonará, ella lo adora.  
No debería de haber dicho eso. Lo supo en el mismo momento en que las palabras salían de su boca. Él se puso tenso y se soltó de ella rodando por la cama.  
-Mi hija -murmuró—. La niña a la que rechacé in cluso antes de que naciera, y todo por su culpa.  
-¡OH, no! -murmuró Bella acercándose para tum barse sobre él y abrazarlo-. Maldecir a tu padre no puede causarte ningún bien, sólo más amargura. Y no quiero que sientas amargura.  
-No le maldigo a él, me maldigo a mí mismo.  
-Pero todo eso ya no tiene ninguna importancia, ¿no lo ves? Yo te amo -añadió ansiosa.  
-¿Quién eres tú, Bella? -suspiró apoyando la cabeza en la almohada-. ¿Es que eres una santa que puede per donarme incluso lo imperdonable? Rechacé tu amor, tu confianza, tu honestidad. ¡Incluso rechacé a nuestra hija!  
-Pero volviste. Incluso cuando seguías creyendo esas cosas horribles de mí. Volviste a mí. Quisiste vol ver a intentarlo. Creo que incluso me perdonaste.  
-¡Perdonarte! ¡Qué magnánimo por mi parte! ¡Qué poco siciliano! Te perdoné, ¿Pero qué te perdoné? ¿El haber sido tú misma? ¿El permanecer fiel a ti misma a pesar de lo que la familia Vulturi te hizo? Bueno, pues te diré algo: pasará mucho tiempo antes de que sea ca paz de perdonarme a mí mismo.  
-¿Otra vendetta? ¿Contra ti mismo esta vez? Espero que lleves todas tus venganzas bien listadas en el orde nador para que no se te olvide con quién estás en guerra.  
-No estoy en guerra contigo -contestó él con los ojos ardientes y una mirada provocativa.  
El hecho de que él fuera tan arrogante como para mi rarla así cuando estaban en medio de una discusión seria la hizo enfadarse.  
-Bueno, pues yo sí lo estoy contigo -declaró cerrán dose la bata-. Y mientras tú te niegues a perdonarte a ti mismo y a tu padre yo me niego a perdonarte a ti -aña dió saliendo de la cama.  
-¿Eso es un ultimátum?  
-Sí. No estoy dispuesta a vivir rodeada de vendettas. Si yo puedo dejar a un lado las ofensas no veo por qué no vas a poder hacerlo tú.  
-¿Las has dejado a un lado?  
-Casi todas -murmuró-. Puedo perdonar a Aro porque es un viejo enfermo y está arrepentido. Y puedo perdonarte a ti porque fue él quien te llevó a pensar mal de mí. Sin embargo...  
-¿Sin embargo?  
Sí, había un sin embargo, un pero. Bella levantó el mentón desafiante y con los ojos fríos explicó:  
-Te vi en el baile del ayuntamiento con Alice. Eso no te lo perdonaré, Edward. No puedo perdonártelo cuando me prometiste que ella estaba ya fuera de tu vida.  
-¿Y qué es lo que viste? -preguntó con aire de ino cencia.  
-A ti, hablando con ella. Abrazándola, besándola.  
-¿Y es por eso por lo que te viniste a casa sola sin mí? ¿Porque lo que viste te ofendió y te dolió? -Bella no contestó. No hacía falta-. ¿Es que mi padre no te ex plicó quién es Alice?  
-Me dijo que debía preguntártelo antes de juzgarte.  
-¿Y me lo estás preguntando ahora? -ella miró para abajo y negó con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué no?  
Bella se quedó pensando en la respuesta mientras las lágrimas volvían a invadir sus ojos.  
-Porque estoy demasiado asustada de la respuesta -confesó en un susurro.  
-Igual que yo. Estaba asustado de hacerle la prueba sanguínea a  
Rose -contestó él saliendo de la cama y sus pirando-. Tenía miedo de la respuesta.  
-¿Tenías miedo?  
Bella se volvió para mirarlo. Entonces, él vio las lá grimas de sus ojos y la abrazó presionando su cabeza contra el pecho y rodeándola por la cintura.  
-Por supuesto. Deseaba tanto que fuera mía... era mucho más sencillo convencerme a mí mismo de que era mía que intentar aceptar que no lo era.  
-Es tuya -afirmó por si aún le quedaba alguna duda.  
-Lo sé -contestó él sin vacilar-. Pero Alice no es mía, ni nunca lo fue -añadió disculpándose con los ojos-. Es de Jasper. Va a ser su futura mujer, para ser exactos. Como mi padre se puso enfermo, Jasper y yo he mos estado muy ocupados y él apenas ha podido verla. No han podido ni arreglar las cosas para la boda. Por eso decidí ir a visitarla un par de veces por semana, para dis traerla. Ella no sale mucho.  
-Pero fue al baile del ayuntamiento.  
-Sí, y estaba deseando conocerte. Pero yo no la dejé. Había usado su nombre para hacerte daño y no quería que sufrieras más presentándotela. Además, tú pensabas que era mi amante. Alice se enfadó mucho cuando se lo conté. Salimos a la terraza y yo le pedí disculpas. Le prometí que dejaría que Jasper volviera un mes entero con ella si nos concedía unas cuantas semanas más a los dos para cimentar nuestra relación. Y ella me lo conce dió exigiéndome a cambio que te contara la verdad. Iba a hacerlo cuando la niña se puso enferma. Entonces ha bía tantas cosas que me preocupaban que lo olvidé. No sabía cómo decirte que amaba a nuestra hija cuando ella yacía inconsciente en la cama de un hospital.  
Edward hizo una mueca y se puso tenso. Bella lo es cuchaba en silencio. Luego continuó:  
-Era demasiado tarde. Lo había ido dejando todo y al final era demasiado tarde, ya no podía deciros todo lo que quería, ni a Rose ni a ti. Después, mi padre confesó y todo se vino abajo. Sentí que no tenía derecho alguno a deci ros nada, a ninguna de las dos. No os merecía.  
-Así que te fuiste para vengarte de ti mismo, ¿no?  
-Sí, hasta que recibí esa llamada histérica de mi pa dre. Entonces me apresuré a volver.  
-Si perdonas a tu padre, te perdono yo a ti por men tirme sobre Alice -ofreció Bella.  
-Otra vez me estás pidiendo que me comporte de un modo muy poco siciliano.  
-¿Es que necesitas algún incentivo más? –preguntó con sus ojos oscurecidos llenos de promesas-. Lo único que tengo es esa... visión, ya sabes -añadió comenzando a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa- de un hombre tumbado desnudo en la cama con su mujer encima, diciéndole palabras que...  
Bella no pudo terminar de explicarse. Edward la besó hambriento.  
-Tú ganas -murmuró-. Dejaré a un lado mis raíces sicilianas. Perdono a todo el mundo. Incluso a mi padre, aunque desde luego no se lo merece.  
-¿Puedo ir a decírselo? -sonrió Bella contenta.  
-Después -contestó Edward inclinándose para to marla en sus brazos-. El viejo diablo puede esperar su turno. Antes de perdonar a nadie más tenemos que ensa yar una visión.  
-Pero llevas demasiada ropa para ese ensayo.  
-Ahora sí pero dentro de un momento no -contestó Edward levantándose de la cama y comenzando a des vestirse mientras ella lo observaba. Sus ojos azules no escondían nada de lo que sentía al ir él revelando partes cada vez mayores de su cuerpo-. ¿Bastará con esto? -preguntó de pie arrogantemente desnudo delante de ella.  
-Echa las cortinas -susurró ella sensual-. Cierra las puertas y suelta las cortinas del dosel de la cama.  
Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron y brillaron. Se movió desnudo por la habitación con la soltura y la gra cia que le caracterizaban mientras iba haciendo lo que ella le había pedido. Echó por fin las cortinas de seda de la cama y se tumbó a su lado. Luego ella se puso encima sin la bata. Su pelo caía sobre los hombros de Edward. Abrazó su amplio pecho y con ojos solemnes comenzó a decir:  
-Hermoso. Eres tan hermoso, Eddy...

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo, espero que les aya gustado

* * *

_Esta Historia es una adaptación de la novela Fruto de la traición de Michelle Reid y que cuenta con los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo escrita por Stephenie Meyer_


End file.
